


Mathematical Love

by stylinourry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I do not ship SasuSaku, Look at this old thing, Naive Naruto, POV Sakura, POV Sasuke, POV first person limited, Pining, Romance, Romance and Humor, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Sarcasm, Slight OOC Sasuke, Some cameos, Wow, a long long time ago, but I wrote this work during my SasuSaku ship period, my writing skills have DRASTICALLY improved since then I can tell you that lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinourry/pseuds/stylinourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruno Sakura's average life takes a drastic new turn when the smartest, richest, and handsomest teenage male at Konohagakure Preparatory High agrees to tutor her in her weakest subject, but it's not only Math he is interested in teaching.</p><p>Or, this is the tale that <i>reeks</i> of young, cheesy adolescent love and everything rotten in-between.</p><p>What happens when you must be kept apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mathematical Fail

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written during my younger years, so I do warn you of my very informal, atrocious writing style (2011 is what we're talking about here haha) until chapter 12 (which I posted recently after a three-year hiatus), and I had it exported from my original account over at Fanfiction.net. A few fans of mine urged me to post it to AO3, so why not?
> 
> Take away what you will (: I love having a copy of my old fanfics - makes me feel all nostalgic inside! I still hope you enjoy. And the surprise is that I'm continuing this certain story...I'd like to wrap it up on a good note. Ahh.
> 
> Original URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6708037/1/Mathematical-Love

**_Haruno Sakura_ **

**Date:  February 1, 2011**

**Block:  B**

**Subject:  Pre-Algebra 11**

**School:  Konohagakure Preparatory High School  
**

**Teacher:  Hatake Kakashi-sensei  
**

**Grade:  F  
**

"OH, you have  _got_  to be kidding me, right?" The pale-skinned woman with the striking cherry-pink shoulder length hair literally screamed at the paper, which was now scrawled over with nothing that resembled at least skinny red check marks. Her knuckles beginning to turn a faint white from how hard she was clenching her fists, an air of complete frustration circulated around her. In other words: Sakura was mad. As in,  _AWOL_  mad, and pretty much everyone who knew her  _knew_  Haruno Sakura's ways when she was furious ever since she was that mere four-feet tall figure of a toddler.

Picking the paper up again in her slender fingers for what should've been the third time, she scrutinized it, her green-emerald eyes glazing over with _that_ look which was capable of burning holes in whoever, or better yet,  _whatever_ kept eye contact with her:  _I failed Mathematics and there's nothing I could do about it._

Well, there was  _one_  way, actually.

But knowing Sakura's spunky, intuitive,  _stubborn_ and hesitant nature, she wasn't going to agree with the possible procedures she could undergo to ace Pre-Algebra 11. In her perspective, it was a subject that she  _needed_  to pass so badly, but obviously, this wasn't the case.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Her shrill voice that she didn't even bother to tone down just slightly floated towards said teacher's ears, who was, at the moment, tapping more ominous Algebra point notes on the board with the white powdered chalk. His ears perked up, shuddering at what he suspected would be an onslaught of hysterics. As a teacher of the Haruno pupil since she was a freshman, he knew Sakura well enough to just... _go with the flow_. It's no use arguing against  _her_ , anyways.

The truth was, no matter how _hard_  Sakura tried, she never really got the hold of the basics required in learning decimals, fractions, formulas, means, medians, equation-solving; you name it. Kakashi-sensei attempted to have her enrolled in the Special Learning Resources center that the school provided, but as expected: no way was she going to attend the Math program. She probably had educational dyslexia (which horrified him, actually)...

...or, it was her fault she was  _way_  too far behind the concepts learned because she never bothered to complete and write up her assignments, either (and psst, due to  _too much boy-hunting_ , as well) ! Well, it  _must_  be the second option. Haruno proved significantly intelligent in all her other courses: Biology, Social Studies, English, and etc., so it would make no sense, like,  _at all_ , for her to have dyslexia.

 _How_  does he know all this, you might ask? Kakashi-sensei happened to be her Grade 11 Homeroom Teacher too, and man, was it troublesome (and he didn't mean to use the addictive catch phrase of who was known as one of Konoha Prep's smartest  _and_  laziest pupils: Nara Shikamaru, tch.)

He turned, eyeing her with that one certain look he always gave her in the face of trouble. "What  _is_  it, Ms. Haruno?", he sighed. Sakura seemed to keep her angry breathing at bay by grasping the front of the desk fairly hard it was destined to leave a dent in the wood. Beads of sweat were starting to form on her large pale forehead now. It actually surprised him how  _serious_  she was with all this...and it was only a five-page Achievement Exam! Well...more like ten pages, but whatever.  _Her fault she did not exhibit enough effort in this course throughout_ all _her exams..._

"WHY do I have a big fat F again? Sir, I keep on studying!" Sakura held the shiny package of paper up in the air, directly where he could see it clearly. Kakashi snorted under his thin layer of mask at her last phrase. A lie. On her far right, Yamanaka Ino shot her a cold glare, irritated. "Like you  _study_ , Billboard Brow. Last time I checked, you were checking out this  _male website_ ," she sneered under her breath, teeth clenched.

Sakura whipped a pencil at the blonde's cheek, answering back quietly with the same tone Ino had. She hissed as a violent reaction indicating the sharp point of the pencil hit its' goal. "You didn't study either, Ino-pig! So shut up."

"H-Hey, don't do that, S-Sakura-chan," a timid, feminine voice belonging to no other than Hyuuga Hinata, the smallie-smartie of the school, spoke out from Sakura's left behind her seat. Ino's baby-blue orbs glowed threateningly.

Wow, Kakashi couldn't _believe_  they suspected he hadn't seen the whole thing. As always, the spiky blonde 'do of the obnoxious Uzumaki Naruto stuck out slightly behind Biology Ace Aburame Shino's built shoulder. Fifth time falling asleep in class  _again_. Not bothering to become furious, he resolved to send him to Tsunade-sama's office promptly during lunch period.

He sighed again, exhausted.  _Why do I_ always _deal with the most restless bunch of kids?  
_

"Sakura,  _no throwing a pencil_  at someone's _face_ , do you understand?" Glancing at Kakashi in an exasperated manner, she nodded, her chin lolling. "And Ino...", he added, the silence instilling in the Yamanaka's brain what should be said. She nodded too, glaring one last time at the Harun _o,_ then looking away to once again dawdle with her dark-purple, perfectly manicured fingernails.  _Eh, women these days._

"I _told_  you, Sakura: study pages 115-120 of your Pre. Al. red textbook countless times...pretty much the whole unit based on what we're currently learning-", he gestured to the board with one free hand, which was scrawled over in various numbers and symbols that the average person might take ten minutes to soak in,"-but did you do it?  _No,_ I assume."

Her jaw dropped agape, quickly turning into a pout. "B-but Kakashi-sensei-," she spluttered, dropping the package right back on her desk. " _I_  did it," a proud, nasal voice shot up from a row somewhere between the brown-bunned Tenten (whose brown eyes were heavily lidded as she unconsciously wrote down notes) and Hyuuga Neji (seeming not to do anything, but as an  _extremely_  intelligent guy as well, his auditory and visual senses were enough to learn for him.) "That's excellent, Lee," Kakashi complimented, and of course, Lee grinned widely, a glint reflecting off the pearl teeth from the fluorescent lights.

Mentally, Kakashi-sensei shuddered.  _Whoa, at times this kid was as creepy as his personal tutor_  (*cough*Guy)! Sending back a weak smile, he turned to Sakura again, who now gave up in the hopes of stopping self-humiliation.

"No buts, I've had enough of your complaining." He strode to the master's mahogany desk, dropping in the remaining blob of solid chalk in the drawer as he dusted off his hands. In the corner, Ino hid a satisfied, evil smirk. "If you're  _really_  serious about this, then I suggest you hire a tutor...or get tutored, at least."

Sakura's eyes widened once again as big as golf balls. No way _was she going to accept a tutor, of course._

"No," she muttered, folding her arms in front of her as she buried her pink head within them, breathing evenly now. "Now, is there anyone who is _not_  done with these notes? You have three minutes left," he asked clearly, his hand poised at the tip of the blackboard, eraser gripped.  _Eh, where was the Uchiha when you needed him?_  Oh yes, in the period as of now, the often silent, arrogant Sasuke was in AP Calculus.

No, indeed, the dark-haired teenager was  _not_  a nerd at all, and actually, at first glance you might just consider him as one of Konoha Preps' jocks if he was not the most popular student in school. He _was_  a jock  _at the same time_ , being recruited as Captain of the school's very first Basketball team and all. Talk about  _annoying_  hordes of fangirls who constantly had to be cleared out the halls by force due to their strange obsession with the younger Uchiha.

"No." A unison of thick voices, some alert, some drowsy, and some slurred-he could make out with his ears-within the classroom answered immediately.  _Come_ on _, cut me some slack. Is my class_ that _boring?_  In the nick of time, the piercing resonating sound of the Konoha Prep. bell woke up everyone's senses in the vicinity. _Thank god, Uzumaki's awake,_  Kakashi thought as he spotted the loud blonde jerk his upper body instantly, looking around with panicked eyes as Shikamaru poked his arm with a finger, signaling that Block B was over and it was now time for lunch...the one-hour period of escape.

"Ms. Haruno, meet me in homeroom after the bell...that's lunch period, in fact. I would like to talk to you about this whole problem with your Algebra," he addressed the pinkie as she, along with the rest of the students seated inside the beige and yellow room, began to pack up her things. Shoving her red Algebra textbook into the quite small pouch of her navy-blue sack, she mumbled a small 'okay', unwilling to oblige, but doing so anyways.

 _Aha, this will be for your own benefit Sakura, you'll see..._ Kakashi-sensei stated within his conscience, determined he would make this turn out well, with mysterious gleams in his eyes that pretty much everyone he encountered were creeped out with.

* * *

"- _WHAT_?", I spluttered at Kakashi-sensei: the man with the shock of a white up-do, the unanimous masked face, and who very much happened to be my Grade 11 Homeroom Teacher.

Still, I couldn't  _believe_  this whole thing about considering a Math _tutor_!  _No_ , I'm stable and better off on my own, but mentioning who he suggested should be my tutor...oh my god.

"Why  _him_? He's so-," I began gesturing a tightly clenched fist at my palms, punching them as if they were a certain sexy Uchiha's stomach.  _No. No. No._ I repeated the rather inappropriate gesture in-between phrases, and Kakashi-sensei appeared pretty appalled. He gripped my pale arm, urging me to stop with the cheesy punching. I'm sorry, but  _really_ , I've never thought about Uchiha Sasuke-who cemented and upheld his five-star status very well, if I say so myself-as the smartest, handsomest, and richest guy in Konoha Preparatory, tutoring  _me_ , a mere low-life, not caring to be noticed within this society of proportions.

"Stop. I know what's  _best_  for you, alright? Sasuke is perfect for the role. He displays unbelievable intellect in Mathematics, although he...stinks at the other subjects." His fingers let go of me, and I snorted, looking at him intently and irritatedly from beneath my eyelids. An accurate description of the Uchiha, but the 'stinks' part  _did_  lift my spirits a little bit, even though it wasn't  _true_ , duh.

Let me guess. Why do you think I hate him?  _Because_...he is hopelessly  _arrogant_ , finely  _ignorant_ , a  _ladies' man_ (Oh yes, he manages to magnetize all those friggin' awful 'sluts') and a  _TEST CHEATER_. Oh ho, that last part horrifies you, I know. But it's not like I'm complaining. Karma would do it for his own problems later on in his seemingly perfect life. Besides, he most likely wouldn't waste his time with someone like  _me_.  _Dream on, girl._

Kakashi-sensei actually considers him as a  _kind_  and  _generous_  boy (major error, I tell 'ya), but beneath that charming mask he calls 'the sexy face' lies an utter demon ready to ruin.  _Ooh, that rhymes. Sorta._

I also might add: along with him, Nara Shikamaru (the apple of 'frenemy' Yamanaka Ino's eye-psh, as if she gets the chance to grab him as her own), Hyuuga Neji (the slice of Tenten's pie...where am I even  _getting_ these analogies?), Inuzuka 'Dog-Boy' Kiba and my  _own_ best friend, Uzumaki Naruto (don't get me wrong, he's still as  _extremely_  loyal, as frickin' annoying and as freakin'  _clueless_ as any other best friend I could have), anyone who happened to cross their path was most likely to get a sucker punch from the dojo master Lee himself.  _That is correct_... _our_  grade's Rock Lee. The whole five-man group acted as if they seriously owned Konohagakure Prep., and poor bowl-cut Lee was no exception.

How on earth can Tsunade-sama let something like _this_  off-the-hook? Oh, I know, maybe because she _constantly_  drinks herself to death (of course not, but you get my exaggeration) every day! UGH, and it began to piss me off, although I knew that,  _again_ , a mere low-life such as myself had no privilege to change anything around here.

"Now, I encourage you to go on with this plan. Who knows? Sasuke just might unveil a whole new you...," he told me gently, clapping his hands together. I grimaced, hesitating to officially 'accept' this. And, _excuse me_ , unveil a whole new me? He was  _bluffing_ , right?

I sighed, blowing a stray strand of pink hair out of my view. "FINE. Did you talk to Sasuke about this, though?" Kakashi-sensei suddenly perked up, and I narrowed my eyes, starting to gain an inconspicuous doubt-feeling that this might be a sucky scheme to get me out of my Algebra misery...and  _no_ , thank you, I did  _not_  need a recap.

"Oh, yes I did, before you. He obliged." Truthful enough reply.

"And?", I pushed my hands planted on my navy-skirted hips, eager as heck to know if the Uchiha knew  _I_ was his little 'student'.

"You two are to meet every day during the half-hour remainder of lunch period. It was quite difficult to find time, actually, well, with his hectic schedule packed on AP classes, his basketball after classes-you know, the whole package...I am _impressed_ with how Sasuke can balance all of that out." Kakashi-sensei turned away from me then, shuffling a pile of colored papers together and arranging them into some kind of yellow folder I was too bored to find out about on his Homeroom desk. I rolled my eyes. There goes the friggin' pride he tries to leak into everyone's personalities.

But... _wait_ , every day? NO.

"What do you mean,  _everyday_?", my tone began to rise slightly again, strained and whining. "Every day because you  _need_  it. At lunch, half an hour, which starts at 12:45 p.m promptly. Sakura, I'm serious, if you don't fix up your marks this semester for Algebra, you might not get to obtain the credits you need to graduate! And-," he sighed too, staring at me with a sad glint in those eyes of his,"-it seems like Uchiha may be the only key to open up your common sense for the course. He's in _AP Calculus_ , for Jiro's sake!" He reached up, scratching his head.

 _'Key to open up my common sense_ '?  _Where_  does he get those, either? I drooped, grasping my backpack tighter. Huh. "Alright, Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry, I will. I just hope he'll... _teach_  me properly." Bowing quickly before leaving his presence, I turned on my black ballet-flat heel and headed for the door, but then stopped, one more bizarre question to ask him. It popped out of nowhere, I tell you!

"And uh, Kakashi-sensei?" I called, straining an ear to see if he caught me.

"Yeah?"

"What if Sasuke doesn't... _like_  me? You know, because he's... _so_  popular and everything?" It came out as a sullen whisper instead, and I wasn't sure if I even phrased it loud enough for him to hear, since it was so vague at first for me to ask.

The awkward brief silence added even more to my ' _kinda_ ' depression, but then he answered, surprising me a little bit because he actually sounded thoughtful. "No, I don't think so. You're such a pretty one for him to resist."

"Okay, thank y- _WHAT_  DID YOU SAY?," I screamed at him, much to my shock, too. My head whipped around to glance back at Kakashi-sensei, and I could spot that small, cocky, crooked grin outlined beneath the mask. UGH, you're  _kidding_ me. "Hey, this  _better_  not be a stupid scheme! And that was kind of freaky, what you said about me!"

He backed up a step, his hands raised in innocence. "No, no, it's for your own benefit, I _promise_." I pursed my lips at him,  _still_  doubtful. Does  _he_  know something  _I_  don't? If he  _did_ , I will-

"Okay, fine!" Tossing one last hesitant nod in his direction, I couldn't  _wait_  until I spilled the sizzling details of this whole thing to Naruto and to my pals at lunchtime: Hinata, Ino, and Tenten! They  _needed_ to know...well, at least in my perspective. If this Sasuke-tutors-Sakura plan was going to unfold smoothly, then I had to make sure Naruto told me about  _him_ , for once, besides all the information I already have on the Uchiha.

Stomping away as I rushed down the winding flight of stairs towards the looming red cafeteria, a crazy string of pictures rampaged in my mind, feeding my imagination.  _Sasuke and I, alone._.. OH GOD, no!


	2. Mathematically Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has a dilemma.

**Sakura's POV:**

"YOSHE, so-!," I exclaimed, slapping my hands, hard (ugh) down on the freakishly red, bumpy juice-splattered cafeteria table (Yeah, you never  _know_  whoever does what on the germ-smothered table, sorry), where often, me, Naruto and the rest of my friends sat during the chaotic lunch hour of Konoha Prep. Seriously, you had  _no_ idea how stupidly out of hand things happened to become around here in just a  _one-hour_  lunch period. And no...you do _not_ want to know either, actually.

Remember myself saying that I was going to notify my tight circle of pals about this seemingly 'ahhhh, oh my  _friggin_ ' gosh' scenario on the crazy 'Uchiha-is-tutoring-Haruno' topic? Well, I was going to do that right now, except...I wasn't sure. But the hopelessly pushy, sometimes supportive Yamanaka Ino grabbed my wrists tightly and looked at me, eager to know  _every single little detail_  about my chat with Kakashi-sensei...and NO, not _that_ , of course.

Still, I didn't want this (let's just call it a so-called  _rumor_ , okay?) to float around the campus, and man, was I utterly  _screwed_  in the head if Sasuke and the Fierce Four _ever_  found out about it. The dark-haired, egotistical guy would most likely be convinced I was  _black-mailing_  him; heck, even embarrassing him, which will lead to the ultimate destruction of his completely touch-free reputation within the _school_...and in fact,  _outside_ , too.

Ino's baby-blue saucers glared at me for the sake of her quite strong ' _Best Friends Spill Secrets_ ' belief (although in my perspective, I didn't like ideas such as  _that_ , sheesh) as she shook my arms even harder, Hinata hiding a toned-down smile, resisting the urge to laugh at Ino's energetic nature.

I gestured at her that it was alright, and, nodding back timidly, she took a bite out of her freaking delicious lunch meals. I always found myself thinking: why can't _MY_ mother bother to pack lunches like  _hers_?  _Homemade is honey._ Looking around for a few minutes before returning to my business, my eyes searched frantically for Tenten. Really, where was she? Usually at times like this, Tennie never failed to  _not_  catch up on the latest bits and pieces of Konohagakure Preparatory gossip, so I expected her to be _sitting here_  right beside me now.

Apparently, nope.

Hordes of scattered navy-blue clad students streamed in trickles around the large cafeteria, with the delicious sticky-sweet aura of okonomiyaki and Uzumaki's ramen specials wafting around all our noses. In the distance, a large hand waving to and fro that I would know anywhere popped out from within a crowd of skater dudes. I clicked my tongue, gesturing with my chin for Naruto to come over here. His silly grin appearing, he happily made his way to our table, and oh my _god,_  that iconic frog wallet of his was indeed fastened to his navy-blue dress pants again.

Seriously, Naruto mentioned to me  _countless_  times that that little pouch housing coins of all sorts was a 'treasure of his mother's'.  _Okay, then_.

As I waited patiently for the Uzumaki, Ino squealed loudly in my ears, hogging my attention immediately. Ooh, I might also add: she was the  _shrillest screamer_  in the bunch too, you know.

"Sa-ku- _ra_ ," she enunciated my name in the classic syllable manner, and my eyebrows scrunched together. "Tell me!" Slowly taking in her bouncing form, those blue orbs aglow with anxiety (eh), I sighed, exasperated a little bit. _You can_ not _risk to get on Ino's bad side, either._

"Okay, okay, fine! Just...Ino, I'm serious, please  _don't tell anybody_  about this," I snarled, my teeth tightly clenched together as I playfully poked a slender finger in the middle of Yamanaka's striking blonde head. You might agree with me, because the loud blonde female I knew so well since our Academy days, was, 'fo sho', the  _biggest_  tattletale I have  _ever_ met!

"Y-Yes, Ino-chan. We a-all expect you to k-keep whatever she's going to t-tell you," Hinata intervened, and I gave her a grateful grin. Although Hyuuga Hinata turned out to be often shy (really, she was  _so_  beautiful too that half of the male school population  _should_  feel attraction towards my friend), she possessed this rare 'peace of mind' that we all admired about her.

By the way, don't get me wrong, I  _did_ tell Ino things, but...you just couldn't trust her to guard information like _this_ with that rather huge mouth of hers. She bounced her head up and down, appearing positive, and for a moment there I  _actually_ considered to just throw her the bait. Yes, Ino was a tattletale, but she was someone who kept her word:  _cross her heart and hope to die._

"No, you can trust me, forehead, really." She laid her hand on mine, and I sighed, giving up maybe a little  _too_ quickly. Then and there, I let my wall crumble in a heap, the memory of Kakashi-sensei and I running over the whole tutoring thing flooding out from in-between my pink lips like a river.

I braced myself for the explosion of proportions: a  _mentally disgraced Yamanaka_  at what I had just said.

"Here goes...Uchiha Sasuke is going to tutor me in Algebra," I quickly muttered behind a shielding hand, making sure  _nobody_  not included in the news surrounding us overheard. My whisper was gritty and urgent, and lifting the crane of my neck that I swore had grown all prickly and warm when I said it, I scrutinized Ino carefully, awaiting her reaction.

And, oh my  _god_ , as expected: the apples of her pale cheeks were flushed with cherry-red blushes, from which the deep  _intensity_  of the color must have grabbed the attention of some certain people who were stuffing their faces with food during our first fifteen minutes into the lunch period. Akimichi Chouji threw us a confused look. Holding my breath, it whooshed out of my lungs as soon as he shrugged, turning away and back to wolfing down chomps of chocolate cookie.  _Whew, so_ close _!_

I jumped in shock when I felt Ino's purple manicured nails dig into the flesh of my arm, and I hissed. My ears also picked up the faint muffled screams she tried to stifle using her own white hand, which was now dug into part of her mouth to cover the otherwise 'what was up' sound.

 _Keep it like that Ino, because I am in_ no way _going to let people know about this!_

"AH, let... _go._..of me," I mumbled under my breath, grasping my skirt in the hopes of calming my overwhelmed senses down from the searing pain.  _That grip as tight as_ iron  _was going to leave freakin' ugly welts, thanks to her!_

Yamanaka, noticing my _extreme_ discomfort, I tell you, peeled her palm off of it, and I stared at my skin, grimacing like someone had just taken a poop and NEVER flushed the stupid toilet. The white of the skin where her fingertips made contact with started to swell, and some bitty flips of dead skin were sheared off from her friggin' sharp nail scratches. _UGH, now that's just_ great _. When Uchiha and I start our little Algebra session, he'll see this_  ugly _thing._ I could just picture the scene...

 _Sasuke, his jet-black bangs brushing lightly over the top of my forehead as he leaned in closer to me, held back slightly to my surprise._ Get on with it! _I pouted, squeezing his muscular forearm tighter. "Hey!" I giggled shrilly. "What's wrong?"_

 _"What...is that?" His gaze was locked on my own pale arm, and my jaw literally fell open at what I saw. The bruises...they were_ oozing blood _! Like, accurate ounces. I blew my top, panicking. "AH, what happened?", I cried, standing up and knocking over my brown desk._

 _Horrified, I glanced at the Uchiha, and the utterly disgusted expression he wore made me want to_ kill  _myself on the spot. "Sasuke, i-it's-this isn't-"_

Sakura, snap out of it!  _'Your own imagination has just strangled you to death, girl!'_ Jeez! I shook my head, rising out from what I had  _daydreamed_  about just now...and it was-Sasuke, what have you done to my brain? I don't even _like_  you, arrogant male; yet, why am I so worked up over  _him_...? _  
_

"Oh!" Ino clapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide in terror at what she just did. Uh, _duh._ Not bothering to reply, I just stared at her,  _really_  irritated...as in, furious. Seriously, my good will was draining in biting back the urge to  _slap_  the blonde. "I am  _so_  sorryyy, Sakura, um-," her eyes flipped around, searching for some kind of, what, miracle band-aid to appear. Hinata gasped, shifting her seat closer to us amidst all the bustle of the hour and taking a long inspection of my bruise.

"Ayie, Ino-chan, be careful next t-time," she told her, shooting a sad 'glare' at Ino, but the entire mood was lifted, because she began to return to her typical 'OMG' mode after what I told her  _again_  sunk into the thick brain of hers. She gripped my shoulders this time, ( _gently, thank god_ ) bouncing back on the heels of her black flats back and forth.

"SAKURA, eeeep! Uchi-" I butted in on that freakishly close call by slapping her on the arm fairly hard, and good thing she got my message. Absolutely no one will break their promise, or they would have to go through  _me_  in order to knock some common sense into their consciences. Ino pursed her lips, but still winked at me, hyped and happy. I rolled my emerald orbs  _again_ , suddenly regretting what I just did, and, therefore, mentally kicking myself.  _Get_ over _it, Sakura. What's done is done._

"Believe me Ino, I'm not looking forward to it," I said, seeming tired. _A lie_ , I'm sorry, but seriously,  _me and Sasuke together? He's...he's..._ The very thought of some things I didn't even  _want_  to let into my mind triggered my heart to thump a thousand times over than its' normal rate. And I say it's  _not_  the pizza, obviously.

"Still, I am SO-"

"Hey guys, what's going on?", a loud tone of voice yelled in my ear...in fact, loud enough for me to hear in all this bad buzzing chatter. I looked at the source who just spoke, and there was Naruto, plopping down across from me, the jagged edges of his perfect teeth (Oh, and I was  _shocked_ when the unbelievable gossip spread around our brains one day about Uzumaki bothering to brush his teeth _five times a day_ -and seriously, if I was in his place...*shudder*...my tongue would be studded with extreme sores, and I loved my tongue as it was, thank you very much!) reflecting rays of sunlight streaming in from the greasy windows of the stuffy cafeteria.

I had to admit, the  _baka_ was a cute, handsome guy, you know. It's not like I didn't know he would grow into that form ever since we were inseparable playmates.

Hinata, in the corner of my eye, also _stealthily_  moved closer to Ino and I (oh my god, cuteness), so she could get a better view of Naruto. I grinned inwardly for a second and tried not to giggle, my predictions standing correct. Kyaaa, I  _knew_ she had this affectionate thing for my best friend all along, but the idiot was too...well, too  _stupid_ to notice! I swear to heaven that she'll get who she wanted in the future-that is, if Uzumaki  _ever_ caught on with it (and I don't think he will, wow).

Clearing my throat, Yamanaka looked at me pointedly, and I waved her off as a sign that I was _going_  to tell Naruto what she wanted me to tell. My eyelids drooping over my vision a little bit (really, I did  _not_ want to get on with this), I sighed, my hands supporting my face as I leaned my arms on the table.

Instantly, the gears in my mind mushed and turned together, and I don't know what I had done, but I grabbed Naruto's large hand and shook it like crazy. Seriously, I didn't think  _twice_ about what I was hissing at him! Whatever it was, something was seriously wrong with me right now.

"No, nothing's going on. Do you have money, Naruto? I need to go buy lunch," I told him quickly, and mentally I kicked myself. Again. Okay, why I said that, I had  _no_ idea, but it was most likely 'cause I was starting to make the tutoring topic  _public_  (total yikes)...and no, this wasn't going to happen!

Falling for my white lie (I'm sorry, it was all I could think of to pull myself out of this sludge...although it wasn't really a lie- _I was so hungry_ ), he gave me a confused grin but then shaking it off, handing me a good fifteen to twenty ryo coins or so. I jumped up, throwing him a brief, sweet whole-body hug.

Patting my back a little too much for my liking ( _baka_ ), I broke away, sensing Hinata's discomfort.  _Okay, okay, backing off her prize!_

"Thank youuu, Naruto-kun! 'Kay, I'll go now, see you all later," I sang, my voice _unusually_ shrill. Whoa. Ino, dumbfounded, stared at me, wondering what had just occurred. The very vibe shooting out of her baby-blue orbs told me one thing, without the help of words:  _Tell me what else is going on later, or you're_  dead _._  I knew what she was thinking, too...Is the big-forehead going insane? Unfortunately, an answer to that was  _duh_.

"Hey, it's no problem, Sakura-chan!," he yelled at my back, and as soon as I was out of their range, gripping my blue sack tightly over one shoulder, I dodged a couple of sophomore students, dragging away on what were the stupid cancer sticks. Rolling my eyes (which began to water; I'm gonna sue about this to Tsunade-sama, no kidding), the odor of the cigar smoke caught up to my own sensitive nose, and I cursed under my breath. What was  _so enjoyable_ about those things, anyways? They'd  _kill_ you as soon as you can say 'bye'.

Walking briskly faster to the end of the thick cafeteria line crammed with a blur of navy-blue forms (and thank goodness, it's moving  _fast_ ), I didn't take notice that much of what was a faint shock of red silky hair who stood behind Hyuuga Neji (and ah, it's Tenten's love), canoodling with two of her slutty cohorts, clad in  _un_ -regulatory black-chunk fishnet boots, belts wrapped around their dainty slim waists, and a splash of make-up overload (no kidding, the heavy black eyeliner surrounding their beady orbs made them look  _emo_ , too), and you could mistake them for freaking  _hookers_ , standing a few paces in front of where I was standing. The principal even let these-these 'human horror dolls' get away with it!  _Idiots_..., I thought, irritated.

I also might add: those girls happened to lead the screaming bunch of what was Konoha Prep's largest 'Uchiha Sasuke' fan group  _ever._  I always wanted to throw up when I saw them stampeding after him, but they would appear so pissed off-heck, even miserable, when he would tell them off to, "Go bother someone else with their annoying voices." Actually, Sasuke would say 'get out of my sight', his tone oozing this...this  _chill_  that caused shudders to crawl upon everyone's bodies the instant they heard it.

Talk about mean, haha, but I found it uptight  _hilarious_! Karin' s face: priceless. Another fail for the 'Sasukins' (which is some idiotic type of name they called their group), too.

Moving forward, I bumped into the hard, solid back of someone whose face was obscured with a very black hood on top of his white polo uniform shirt. "Oh, gomenasai," I said softly, and he turned, extracting a soft gasp from inside my mouth. It was the  _slightly_  creepy Biology Ace of our grade...Aburame Shino!

But, I thought he ate nothing except seaweed. Looks like he actually has an appetite for other stuff. Our feet shuffling against the linoleum floor towards the kitchen, the delicious wafts of potato fries, ramen, pizza, and  _burgers_  reached my tactile sense as we arrived closer. _Ooh, good food, for once!_

"Oh, Haruno Sakura," he said, his voice no lower than the man who advertised on our local Japanese television almost 24/7. "Buying lunch, I see." I nodded timidly, not so sure about being around Shino. Well, he wasn't  _exactly_ a secluded loner, but...there was constantly this odd aura around him that made his presence  _kinda_  scary to approach. Whatever though; he was a nice guy.

"Same...my mother forced me to, in fact. She's extremely tired with the entire seaweed diet I latched onto seriously," he added, sounding a bit more amused (finally, some  _emotion_  in his monotone), but that was it. He didn't speak to me again after that mediocre exchange. Weird. I shrugged my shoulders, still wearing my backpack. Oh well.  _Maybe that was one reason why he was so antisocial..._

Making my way inside the glorious kitchen as soon as it was my turn, I spotted the large counter full to the brim of colorful food, and as a bunch of other pupils moved out of my way, the saliva on my tongue quickly liquidated.  _Dee-lish!_

 _OH, one okonomiyaki special left!_ Glancing around slyly to make sure nobody took that last bowl-it was  _mine_ , alright?-I snatched it up, feeling bad for those who wanted the same as mine. Soon enough, when I turned around, the audible sound of groans rippled through the crowd.  _Gomenasai people, really._

At the check-out, I smiled warmly at Ayame and paid for my meal, who surprised me, 'cause I had no knowledge that she even worked at the school part-time! The only place I would see her often was Ichiraku's-and you guessed it: Naruto's  _happiest place on earth._ And oh yeah, I had to remind myself to pay him back! Later on, of course...well, as soon as I spilled the beans to Ino about my behavior earlier, too.

Pushing through the flip-doors out onto the open, spacious hallway, which housed no one except a few five or six students (the _really_  loud cafeteria chatter and noise drifting into the place told me everybody was mostly seated in there), I finally breathed in some clean air. Wow, lunch rush, alright. Picking up a single ball, I popped it into my mouth and chewed, the tingly pleasure of the spicy-sweet meat melting and making its' taste work on me.  _Mmm, yummy_. Konohagakure Preparatory did have its' ups at times, definitely.

Not bothering to find a place to sit and enjoy my okonomiyaki, no sooner did I set my foot on the first step of the stairs leading to the first set of classrooms, a pang; a sudden bolt explosion of lightning struck my head dead. Shiz!  _Oh my GOD, the tutor session! It was starting_ today _, right NOW, at this very second, and Sasuke...ohhhhh migod._

I  _completely_  lost track of the time! What was wrong with my life? Beginning to panic as I always did when I mentioned a certain Uchiha, my cheeks blazed like fire as I looked up at the large clock perched three meters or so above the lobby entrance of the campus' main building _: 12:50. 12:50 PM!_ You're _kidding_  me, right? Didn't Kakashi-sensei clearly tell me it starts  _five minutes_ before?

My stupid mind racing into an intense overdrive of headaches I have never experienced before, I raced up the flight of stairs as  _fast_  as I could (seriously, I thought I would trip!), not caring if the okonomiyaki I was grasping tightly with my slender fingers spilled and sploshed bits of sauce on the steps _. "Frick._ Frick! Frick. Frick," I hissed to myself, anxiety overwhelming me as I power-walked to the classroom where Uchiha Sasuke was told...was commanded...was  _asked_ , to meet me in.

My green-emerald orbs grew as wide as shiny doorknobs as soon as yet another realization I never attempted to think about registered in my brain: in _what_  room was it?  _OH MY GOD!_ Kakashi-sensei  _never told me_! Does he imminently expect me to find him in  _this_ much time I had? How was I supposed to friggin' have time to look for the classroom Sasuke was possibly waiting in, wondering in big, furious vain where I could have ended up to? _AY, he would hate me even more,_  I encouraged to myself bitterly.

_Great, Sakura. That's just great._

"Oh my god, I  _so_  hate myself!," I yelped angrily under my breath, my eyes darting back and forth to every bright-red door I encountered as I kept on power-walking. My legs pumping harder, and at the moment, I felt faint. Like I would black out any time now. This was a really horrific, embarrassing first impression for the intelligent smart-a** Uchiha _,_ alright!

Passing a few more classrooms lined across the rows of narrow beige lockers, I knew I was  _screwed_. He wasn't in any of them, and all I took in was the sight of mismatched, jumbled chairs and desks, with crumpled paper, pencils, gum wrappers and thing-a-ma-jigs littering the floor. Shoot me.

 _Almost_ -just on the brink of doing it...giving up to accept instead the severe consequences I would get because of this, I stopped immediately in my tracks as soon as I spotted a tall figure standing smack in the middle of the hallway across from Kurenai-sensei's Geography 12 classroom. Uh, omg. I squinted my eyes, attempting to make out who that was.

Taking in the spikes of what appeared to be jet-black hair taking the whole of the back of the male's head, I struggled to not let my knees buckle under me as I realized who it was. Sasuke.  _He...he...he f-found me._ This was the ultimate encounter now. And at this moment, I felt like a mere girl in a telenovela finally achieving her life-long dream...but this wasn't a  _dream_ , in my case (and NO, my dream wasn't to meet Sasuke, get out). This was pure reality. He was standing there in...I can't _believe_  I'm saying this...sexy glory, shooting me an expressionless, patient glare.

"Sakura. You're late," he told me, the  _deep-velvet_  tone of his hitting me straight-on beneath the eyes (and excuse that exaggeration). Still...how could he be _this_  calm when I'm late? Kakashi-sensei specifically asked me to arrive promptly on time, and did I do it on my first try? Not at all.

Plus, something else irked me though:  _how_  does he know my name? Psh, sure, I'm the medium-intelligent pinkie of this grade, but I wasn't that well-known around this society, AGAIN, as I mentioned way earlier. Then, I almost motioned to slap myself.  _Kakashi-sensei, of course!_

My tongue stumbled on words I tried to find to possibly tell him, but nothing came out.  _Speak UP, Haruno!_

"I-I...I'm-" I simply stood there, staring at him with an idiotic glassy effect. There goes the stammering. And I don't even hold anything against him...meaning, he was an arrogant popular guy I had  _no_  intention whatsoever of falling in love with, and I was acting like  _this_.

Sasuke tilted his head, sighing, the bangs of his grazing past his chin and angular jawlines.  _O-Oh my go_ -he was...

_NO, I'm not going to say that!_

I pursed my lips. Uh...

"What are you doing, standing there? Come on," he added. With a lazy flick of his hand at me, gesturing to follow him into the classroom, my breathing noticeably grew more...eugh. I took little steps which were still wide enough to move faster, shaking all over now. I exhaled, then inhaled. Then exhaled, once again. The idea of both of us  _alone_ , in THERE, made my stomach flutter with rigged butterflies and churning. I had hoped he didn't notice my light-pink blushes, but still, the Uchiha was  _choosy_  (and cold, and hot, and an infinity more of things), and I knew that thanks to the Sasukins. Ugh.

Close to the door, Sasuke called outside, and shoot, he was snapping now. Not a good sign. "Sakura. Get in here, I don't want to waste my time," his voice blended in with the atmosphere, and for once, I wondered why I  _never_  heard him speak in this manner. Again, because I was  _unpopular_! I very much belonged to a rank that wasn't acknowledged, even a little bit, by the royal personalities of this high school (except Uzumaki), _duh_.

Yoshe. I can do this. Striding in, I found that my palms were sweating immensely. And yep, Sasuke was sitting, laid-back while he fiddled with his perfect fingers, in a desk near the corner of the musty classroom by the window, where birds of all kinds soared the blue skies of the village.  _I want to go outside so bad..._ but here I was. With  _Uchiha_.

Silently, I took the seat next to his, my heart pounding endlessly in my ears as I slipped my backpack off my shoulder, making sure that the silky pink hair of mine covered one side of my face like a curtain in the hopes he didn't see me.  _I know, show your face, stupid_ , but...I didn't have the guts to yet. _And_  in front of the smartest, handsomest boy in Konoha Prep. I could feel Sasuke's gaze penetrating my upper body like the sharp end of a sword, and prickly sensations sprouted on my skin as I sat down.  _Oh my GOD._  He's staring at me.

It took all my good will to turn and face him, and ACK. I gripped the sides of my desk in case I fell off. Uchiha had dark, liquid onyx eyes that stared at mine as we made eye contact for the first time _ever_.  _I was_ so  _unworthy!_  And frick...the Sasukins would hunt me down and ensure I was wiped off the face the of this earth if they ever saw us both in here! His pale skin shown in the faint sunlight of the afternoon, and that hair...the lean body-oh. My. Gosh. He was actually-

"So," He told me, distracting my short evaluation of him, which was  _so_ unlike me. "Yeah?" I squeaked, trying to make myself sound like nothing was wrong. If he considered me as a yet another fan girl of his, I  _will kill Karin_. So, I had one resolve: act hard and normal. Act as if I have no interest in him at all. He was only here to tutor me. Well, _duh!_

"We have our first tutoring session, today." He swiftly pulled out his freaking chunky Algebra text book from his bag, but with a terrified glance at the purple cover etched with symbols, it actually wasn't Algebra. It was a friggin'  _Calculus_  textbook! I-I FAIL. Big time.

"I-I'm not in AP Calculus, I'm far too dumb for that," I remarked uneasily, taking hold of my thick pink Algebra notebook, too.  _What did I just say? Jeez._ Sasuke looked at me, and that fiery sensation burned upon my neck again. "Haha, no. Nobody's dumb." Seriously, I almost dropped my pencil case as soon as that slipped out of his popular mouth.  _Say something, idiot!_

"Well...that's why you're gonna tutor me, right?" I told him  _normally_ , and I mentally let go of the noose. Whew. Sasuke chuckled, and the silky rumble I heard was...well. Silky.  _Oh my god, what am I thinking?_

"Yeah. You have no idea how tiring it is to take these useless AP classes. They're  _killing_  me," he muttered as I watched him flip through the pages of the thick Calculus book intently, attempting to keep myself calm. Wait,  _useless_?

Opening my notebook to a blank page, I looked at the school king, confused. "Useless? You should be thankful you're even taking those courses. And excuse me, aren't you the high genius and all-aside from Nara?", I told him, letting a little of sarcasm leak into my voice.  _Remember the resolve._

Sasuke grunted quietly, and oh em gee, that  _grunt_. Again, I kept my breathing even and shallow. I swore that his eyes just lit up when I m _e_ ntioned genius. Still, he was  _arrogant_ , alright. "Hn. Besides my AP classes, we have to stay on topic, Haruno." He glanced at me easily, then back at his page. Ah.

Suddenly, I felt his gaze on my face again, and the silence was making me so nervous. "I've never spoken to you at all, Sakura. I just watch you wandering the halls with that pink hair of yours," he said, as the tip of the pen scrawled notes over the pages of his big as heck notebook. So he  _does_  watch me?  _WHY_? "Same. And-"

"You're actually intelligent, you know," he interrupted, his voice deep as he looked up, and lo and behold: emerald clashed with onyx. _Shoot, keep calm, Haruno. Uh,_ when can we just cut to the chase? And oh my god, no, not what you're thinking! I smiled at him nervously, confused. "Oh? How do you know that?" I sneered at him mockingly, then flipping my page to the topic we were currently on in Algebra. Well, _normal_ Algebra, anyways. Now that I was actually facing the popular guy, he was...I had to admit, okay- _gorgeous_. *fake gag*

"I-see your marks." Wait,  _what_?

"My marks? You...," I gasped, pointing the fluffy end of my ballpoint pen at his face. He stared at me again, those eyes penetrating my own. Ack. "Does the administration let you-hey, why  _my_  marks? There's hundreds of marks besides mine that you can see!" I told him, and I noticed the color of Sasuke's face change slightly. And really? I hope that just wasn't the light playing tricks on my vision.

"Yours are way more interesting," he replied. Sasuke smirked (GE-that  _sexy_  smirk...I can't believe I said that) at his notebook, and I can tell he was testing my reaction. Why is he even speaking to me like that?  _'Interesting'_? Oh god, so he's  _flirting_ with me now? If Ino ever had the footage of this, she would knock my head against the wall countless times, no kidding! RESOLVE. Think about the resolve!

But still... _Uchiha Sasuke was flirting with me!_

Suddenly, I noticed that I was sitting closer to the Uchiha than I  _ever_  did, that our arms and hips were  _almost_  touching. Oh my god. There goes the prickly needles again. "Okay, thanks a lot," I said, injecting some sarcasm into my tone slightly, so he thought I didn't like him. Well, I really didn't. Right? "Hn. You're welcome. So, what are you having trouble with?"

 _Whoa_ , where did that breeze come from? Only, my orbs almost popped out of its' sockets as soon as I noticed that that breeze was his breath, actually making contact from a little distance. Red blushes sparked on the apples of my cheeks, and I tried to hide them by touching my hair. Why is he so  _close_? Did I move closer? Or did  _he_...? O.M.G.

"I-well, I'm having trouble with pretty much everything involving Algebra. Laugh at me all you want," I said strongly, obscuring my little smile from his view. He chuckled again, and I tried to keep from fainting. Jeez, why do I feel like this around  _him_? "No, I'm not gonna laugh at you. Although you're starting to get a little annoying," he replied, smirking slightly  _again_. Hey!

"Fine. I don't get square roots...and medians. Well, linear equations too," I explained quickly, biting back the anxiety from my voice.  _Ahhhh, don't screw this up!_  Sasuke looked at me, and I swear: his expression was _amused_. I bit my lip. He fiddled with his pen, making miniature tricks. Hah, cool jock, too,  _obviously_.

"Seriously? You little pinkie, you really _do_  suck. Those are the easiest topics ever for me. Well, we have a lot of work to do," he told me smoothly, his voice leaking some _flirt again,_  oh my god, and finally opening to a page full with linear equations. He called me 'pinkie'...!

"Noo. And hey, I don't," I whined shrilly, folding my arms. He smirked that handsome smirk again, probably sensing I was letting him crawl on my nerves, now. Eep. I think I was starting to see the light now with what the various reasons were for the Sasukins' freaking obsessions with the Uchiha. Was I _really_  annoying, too? Also,  _why_  does he keep on smirking? That I would immediately like to know the answer to, thank you very much!

No kidding, I don't know if I'm even his  _type_!


	3. Mathematical Tutoring

**Sakura's POV:**

I tried to even out my breathing as I felt yet another tingly sensation breaking out along my neck, gripping my fluffy pink pen tighter.

"Okay. Number six is...two hundred and sixty point eight. Linear equations always include the same operation done to  _both_  sides," I said under my breath, writing a bright red check beside my practice question after checking the textbook's answer key, and I carefully avoided eye contact with Sasuke again, fearing that he might  _do_  something to me, but I wasn't supposed to to expect anything!

"Great, Sakura. You're catching up really fast for somebody as behind as you."

Did he just say that? Did I just hear a flirting comment for the  _hundredth time_? Over-exaggeration, but still.

"T-thanks, Sasuke...," I replied, my voice struggling not to give away any kind of hint I was nervous at the moment. The Uchiha let out a deep chuckle, and tremors rolled up and down my spine AGAIN, leaving behind bouts of warmth on my skin. God.

My conscience told me he was STARING at me too, and what was freaking up with that? Seriously. I also felt blushes creep up my cheeks! Oh em gee. Once again, I lowered my head, letting my cherry-pink strands of hair obscure my face. I really didn't want to see his expression right now! Or else, I would lose it...!

_Ahah. You do want to see his flawless complexion though. Am I right?_

_Wha-NO WAY. I am_ not _going to let you invade my mind again!_

_Ignoring that. Now, look-ie here, pinkie, your mental abilities have painted a vivid picture of Uchiha Sasuke, and I am observing it right now-_

_Shut UP! G-get out!  
_

Blocking the shrill voice of my inner, (hey, she pops up at all the wrong times and she's really getting on my nerves) the hair on my skin suddenly rose on end as soon as I heard yet another silky rumble...and I knew that was the Uchiha, clearing his throat.  _T-that sounded...wait, what? He wants me to notice him? Oh, no way in_ hell _! Right?_ Well, to 'fess up, I DID struggle right now, focusing my gaze on the blank sheet of paper scrawled with my messy, illegible writing. Holding back a deep breath, I bit my lip hard and gripped the underside of the creaky old desk I happened to be sitting on right now.

But my mistake. My fingers touched a disgusting, damp, sticky chunk of something underneath the metal holding the seat together, and I yelped. Oh my god!  _EWWW, did I just touch newly chewed gum soaked in saliva?_  Dang right, unfortunately. To my utter surprise, I jumped slightly in the air when I discovered what it was that I had  _just_  made contact with, ack! And, uh...let's just say that Uchiha Sasuke's presence in the room...alone with _me_  (ahh), slipped my mind at the time.

Believe me. It's not my fault I-

"Sakura? What's wrong?" I froze, my breath caught in between my vocal chords.  _Remember the resolve, stupid!_

"O-oh...," I trailed off, twisting my body in the chair, _with complete caution, I tell you_ , and turned towards Sasuke. When my eyes laid on his onyx orbs, I nearly blanked out, with the air within my lungs threatening to explode. They were dark and _still_  freaking hypnotizing (stop thinking that!) as he scrutinized me, ripping his gaze off the AP Calculus textbook and shifting his attention to me right after my uncontrollable outburst.

 _Ah, great. It's all_ my _fault for lacking self-control-_

"Um, what...wait, are you-" His silky voice, gosh!

To my shock, it took a large,  _large_  amount of willpower to keep myself from bolting out of the door in a serious panic! He...okay, what unfolded before my very vision seemed like something out of a perfect squeal-worthy movie, and I can't believe I just said that, either! Sasuke stood up now, the rubber of his blue and red Vans making no squishy noises as he slowly walked towards me, and-

I glanced down at my small feet, locking my eyes on a vacant space on the floor (my cheeks...they were on  _fire_ , and I hopelessly tried to shake my pink lock _Chikushi_ s loose so that they could cover my face again, but that didn't work, either.  _Chikusho...!_ )

A looming shadow crept among half of my upper body, and I bit my lip to no avail, my gaze trailing on Sasuke's face. And let me tell you, it couldn't have been a mistake to  _regret_  agreeing to this tutorial thing in the first place.

Standing in front me, the only object keeping him from getting as close to me as he could get was the _desk_  I was sitting in right now, and my mind thanked the heavens for that! Except...no, I don't think that was the only thing blocking contact with each other. As stupidly egotistical the Uchiha jerk was, he looked fiercely determined to do anything, and it began to scare me-and excite me at the same time!

 _Okay, I haven't had a thrill like this in such a long time as well, so_ excuse _me._

Sasuke bent down until the space between us was slowly reduced to nothing but a mere two inches between noses (OH MY GOD) and when he spoke, a strong whiff of breath...tinged with mint, blew on my face. Cold and warm, I shuddered, my eyelids threatening to close, but I fought to keep them wide open.  _I still couldn't accept the fact that this wasn't a dream. And what was the jerk going to do to me anyways?_

I felt beads of sweat starting to materialize on my big forehead, and Kami knew I wasn't really up for this. Probably sensing the tension in me (dang it), Sasuke, his indeed flawless skin reflecting off my retinas, smirked, his dark onyx eyes further pulling me in. I was entranced, although it was a good thing I managed to retain some self control!

"Sa-ku- _ra_ ," he said, and the complex way he pronounced my name just almost made me scream as loud as I can. Gah, i-it...it sounded sexy, but I still prayed nobody walked in on us! That would be a complete nightmare!

I swallowed, leaning back a bit, and the saliva within my throat was close to choking me. "Y-yeah?" Shoot, it didn't come out the way I expected it to: solid and confident(do you still recall my resolve?), but instead it resulted in a little-girl vibe, like  _squeaking_. No.

This must have amused Sasuke, because now he was bent over me closer than I have EVER imagined. And I swear, my foot was positioned in a manner ready to attack if he did something stupid, and so I kept it out of his vision, folding my leg over the other beneath me. _Yet still-was he really doing this?_

"Are you...nervous?"

A sensation I couldn't explain exploded in my stomach, further tying it up in knots, and all the while disbelief popped in my head. He knows! He knows I  _am_  nervous. But h-how? I acted as myself as I could get, too! Apparently, this wasn't the case. And I always say that.

My mouth opened, but then out of the blue, I nodded. Shiz. I wasn't supposed to admit it! Am I  _that_  vulnerable?

Sasuke smiled then, and butterflies hovered in the air of my tummy. He leaned in closer now until I could feel the rush of every breath and pant he took, expelling bits of it upon my own lips.  _Dang it, too close!_ If I had a mirror, I could predict that my face was soaked in the brightest of blushes imaginable! And I hated myself for it.

"I knew you were nervous." I heard another silky rumble, and by reflex, I looked away from him, trying not to get lost within the 'mystical' aura that was the Uchiha. I couldn't find any other word for it. My hands, slick with layers of sweat, gripped the sides of the wooden desks even harder that creaks sounded. Oh my god.

"Look at me." I jumped slightly at the intense demanding tone Sasuke's voice had, and...as hot as it sounded, it began to spark an anger in me which was bubbling up, trying not to overflow. Who was he to think he had the  _authority_? Of course, the leader of the high school's Kings! How could I have let  _that_  fact about him escape my brain?

I reassured myself of Uchiha Sasuke's being.

Selfish.

Cold.

Egotistical.

Arrogant.

Enigmatic.

and...sigh, charismatic, unfortunately. The Sasukins were, once again, _proof_  of the very existence of that last word. Ack.

It wasn't working, no matter how hard I mentally repeated them!

"Sakura, look at me."  _Huh? L-look at him?_

A firm but gentle tug yanked my chin towards him, and I found that his slender fingers were actually  _holding_  my chin! H-he-

Emerald clashed with onyx, and out of all the various males I've been around and with those I've been friends with, Sasuke was the only living male teenager who was...literally,  _perfect_. Besides his attitude, ugh. Maybe, just maybe, I was very much capable of changing him, although this chance was simply a single nail hidden in the haystack-

Whoa! What am I thinking? I can't get carried away! Oh no, what Sasuke was doing to me...

"I-I'm looking at you," I muttered softly, not letting my head droop for he was supporting my chin already. And where his fingers touched me, singing burns emerged. He was _touching_  me. Haruno Sakura.

He laughed again, his voice sounding as if it was really coated in deep velvet and silk. Any girl who happened to hear him swooned immediately. Helpless, I watched as Sasuke's hand moved to my hair, running his fingers along the pink vividness of the strands attached to my head. I bit my lower lip, glancing at him for some kind of reaction, and yes, blushing again.  _He's TOUCHING my HAIR!_

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened as he scrutinized my pink hair intently, his expression interested and amused, and his perfect jaw was agape, with that dark, jet-black hair cascading past his angular pale cheeks. God. Um, when is it going to hit his conscience that, uh, we had to get back to the tutorial?

"Your hair...it's so pink. Is this a genetic trait or did you dye it?"  _Whew, he used the phrase '_ genetic trait _' in place of an uncomplicated '_ were you born with it? _'. Huh, he's definitely a smart-ass._  
He began stroking it again, actually starting to bring it closer to his perfect nose so that he could smell it (as if it had any scent at all), and it had to take a million springs fastened to my legs to keep me from ambushing the hot Uchiha. Goodness!

Sasuke stared at me then, and I pretty much got the idea it was an indication for me to answer him. Well, what could I do? Like I constantly tell everyone, I don't know the Uchiha, or very well never talked to him even once in my life...until now. While he's all busy being out and about, gloating and bragging about his recent, crucial accomplishments-

 _Do you know if he_ actually _brags? Does he gloat? Have you seen him flaunting his hotness around, Saku_ ra _?  
_

_Shut up!  
_

-I had the nerve to practically not change _anything_  within Konohagakure Prep's class society, mind sticking my nose in anyone else' business. At the moment, I've begun to consider thinking about that. I can be the very first one to spark a, let's say, a  _revolution_ -

The hell. Sasuke was causing this madness to ravage my brain of common sense! Still...Sasuke wasn't going to disperse into the air until he was nothing like an apparition anytime soon, and I didn't answer his question yet. Oh,  _shoot._

"Uh, it's a _genetic trait_. You're such a nerd. You could've just asked if I was born with it. Pretty simple, if you ask me," I replied, proud with myself for finally making my tone sound- _indifferent_  and solid, just as somebody with a RESOLVE should, a.k.a me. He wasn't supposed to know, or get a hint, I was, what, interested in him or something. Was I?  _No, I wasn't-right?_  And I had to keep it this way for a while.

I made a stupid attempt to ground my teeth, just hoping he got the idea I was pissed at him now, but yeah-no way was it working on the egotistical jerk!  _Why?_  To further give him a clear clue of what I meant, I furrowed my eyebrows together, glaring at his own eyes.

And GOD, it was so difficult to do so! "I see. It's pretty unique. Sakura...cherry blossom. I like that name, actually. Hey-why're you looking at me like that?" Sasuke smirked, and GAH. I had to whip up an interjection against him, but it'll most likely be a nonsense and senseless one. Whoops, those two words meant exactly the same thing!  _Idiot._

"I'm looking at you like this because aren't you getting sidetracked,  _Uchiha_? You're still supposed to tutor me!" I told him, a pout close to genuine forming on my lips (hopefully he gets the notion I'm pissed, but that was actually a good one), and to my relief AND disappointment, Sasuke let my strawberry hair go, spilling it over my neck where it normally was. I watched Sasuke intently as he did his next move, and I prayed mentally that this moment never had to end, but of course, all good things had to, alright! Sooo unfair.

Yep, he let go of my hair, but he didn't move from his hunched over position...a position too close to me for comfort. His face remained, frankly, in front of my own, and I gaped, trying to distract him. "I know, but I just want to tell you something: you look cute when you're angry."

My teeth ground together, red flames running across the bridge of my nose. _Dang it. Did he just_ SAY  _that?_  Who was he to say that? A sexy smirk curved up the side of his lip, and I was a teeny bit close to thinking I had just died.

 _That's it_ , I thought. Besides the fact that I was, actually (Oh my god), enjoying how he was acting right now-and believe me, I never thought he would be this...this  _seductive-_

_He's an UCHIHA, that's why, duh!_

_I know! And get out of my head for the googolth time!_

-I had to get Sasuke's mind off what he was thinking of doing, gosh, not to mention I would get in serious trouble if I didn't stick with Kakashi-sensei's plan strictly as he had told me to.

I gaped at him, pushing him away. Glancing at the clock, I figured we had fifteen minutes-FIFTEEN!-left before fourth period began ( _already_?  _I'm so screwed!_ ), and sitting in this abandoned classroom with the hot Uchiha-the leader and dominant person of the student body-I imagined a horrid vision of students filing in and finding us here, and that utterly horrified me. No WAY was I going to let the nightmare come true, either! We both _had_  to get this done, and I ignored the throbbing pain in my temple holding the  _want_  for us to stay like this. Jeez.

"Sasuke, we _really_  need to get on with Algebra, okay? I can't risk failing all my math units-" I reached to the desk behind me for my bag on the floor, which held all my textbooks and school notebooks, until a muscular arm stopped me again from turning around to snatch it up. I pursed my lips in frustration. Sasuke was so stubborn it annoyed me!

I sighed angrily. I quickly looked up at him, my green-emerald orbs boring into his. "Didn't you  _hear_  me, Uchiha? You have to continue tutoring me in this stu-"

Suddenly, I yelped as swift motion startled me, and soon enough I found I was now standing up- _how the hell did_ that _happen?_ -facing Sasuke. How come I never realized how  _tall_  he was?

_Didn't you notice? He wrapped his fingers around your wrist and yanked you up! And his height-that's purely hot, I tell you._

_WOW, I know! And now that's the only time I'm gonna talk to you today, so go out the door and leave! Or else I will kill you!_

_You can't kill your inner unless you, in any case, commit suicide or swallow pills. And there I will die along with you. I'm you, remember?_

_UGH.  
_

Oh god, and it made me feel a tad small to have to crane my neck about two to three inches up just to see him stare down at me. Man, was my obnoxious blonde best friend right when he told me I was kind of small. Ugh.

Sasuke's lips pressed into another smirk, and for some odd reason, nonetheless how *gulp* gorgeous those freaking smirks were, I wanted to slap them right off his arrogant face.  _What if he's using me?_  I know I had no right to think that, but what if he was?  _No...right?_

"I know I still have to tutor you. You're smart, cherry blossom. The problem is you just slack off. And do you mind if I call you that?" Sasuke's expression was one of amusement, and- _gah_ , it made his whole image seem even more gorgeous than before, with the waning afternoon sunlight now framing his face and streaming through the windows.  _What even happened to the stupid resolve I planned? Evidently I forgot about it._ Again _!_

"Hey! I  _so_  don't slack off! Who told you that?" I was glaring up at him now, my green-manicured fingers clenched into a fist. As pissed off as I was with him, he didn't seem to be irritated at my behavior.  _Why, the ignorance!_

"Why am I supposed to tell  _you_  about my own business?"

I tiptoed higher, my legs aching to reach as far as his chin. "Who said I  _can't_  know?"

"Me. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and you're a mere student. Don't forget I'm the one in charge of this tutorial, too. If it wasn't for me accepting Kakashi-sensei's request, you wouldn't _be_  here. And you would be failing the course, for all I care." His onyx orbs were set deeply into my vision.

Ugh, the NERVE this guy had! Furious, I was right all along, of course! If only I can shove and kick my way into his _mind_...!

"You're a student too, so don't you  _dare_  say you're exempted from the boundaries and rules of this school! We _both_  go to class, so that makes us both equal, baka! And I'm not going to let you blind me with your...insufferable I'm-Mr.-Know-It-All crap!"

Sasuke raised a black, perfect eyebrow at me, and I tried not to squeal. Instead, I scoffed. We were arguing, for Kami's sake! "I  _am_  exempted, just to let you know. The faculty and staff let me do anything on campus. Why? My parents have a main role in managing the school. So, what does that make me?" Our tangled voices echoed and circulated around the empty room, and dang was I thankful lunch was still ongoing. No one could hear us.

"A  _conceited_  baka," I told him quietly, my eyes not leaving that threatening demeanor as I continued to glare at him. Sasuke's dark eyes flashed slightly.  _What the hell!_  How did tutoring get me here, hating every arrogant word that came out of his mouth? This so wasn't the plan! Still, I was getting tingly sensations prick my pale skin from the pleasure of even being  _around_  the Uchiha.

"Well, you agreed to tutoring me in the first place because...?" Prodding him on, Sasuke rubbed his temples, his flawless eyelids closing then opening wide again to glance at me. Those coal bangs never failed to catch my attention, geez. The way they flowed down each side of his face-

"I was interested. And I actually cared if somebody was failing algebra 11, alright? I mean, I never expected some girl like you to come bouncing to me for help."

"I-I wasn't  _'bouncing_ ' to you for help because I wanted you to help me! I really needed to pass this course, idiot! I thought it's only Math you're interested in tutori-"

My breath stilled in my throat, caught on a gasp that wouldn't emerge. Sasuke bent low enough that his LIPS, gosh, were so close to my ear. "It's not only academics. It's  _you_." Dude, his flirting was way too-way too...the tone his whisper had was...

A gentle shudder rippled through me.

I struggled to say something, until he left his position in front of me and returned to his seat by the classroom window, leaving me in full awe.

I-I... The wind carried part of his _eau de parfume_ , and I swore it was close to a Gucci men's scent! The conversation between us replayed in my conscience like a broken record, repeating and emphasizing everything I've just witnessed. Trying to keep my breathing normal, this was insane! I'm sure any other girl besides me would have _died_  to be in my position right now.

I heard the faint flipping of pages behind me and a tapping of a ball-pen. "Saku _ra_ , we have ten minutes left before lunch is over. And you don't wanna waste your time and  _my_  time."

I spun around to face him, whose face was again half-amused and serious. Sasuke's  _aura-_

"Fine," I humphed, carelessly stomping to my seat beside him and picking up my pink fluffy pen. Okay, I had to act calm. Where was I? Oh yeah, number seven of my Pre-Algebra textbook. I stared at the question, the jumble of words, symbols and numbers swimming around in my brain, not even trying to connect itself together and make any freaking sense!  _Ugh,_ I knew that no matter how hard I stared it wasn't going to solve anything, okay?

I felt Sasuke's gaze burn the side of my face, and a small bead of salty sweat formed atop my brow. I guess he could sense I was having trouble with this. Fine, he had to help me. That's why he was here...but...

 _"It's not only academics. It's_ you _."_

Did he...did Uchiha Sasuke fancy me? And in only _one_  tutorial session? Shaking the irrelevant thoughts away, I focused on solving the question. Okay, step-by-step always worked. My pen wrote and rewrote and inserted numbers, but then they still weren't right!

Aware of him watching me-god-I held my hair in frustration, staring at the page until my eyes bulged out of its' sockets. "Sasuke, how do you-"

He laughed, and the way he did it resounded so nicely. Didn't I mention that his voice must have been silk and deep velvet? Man, if he found out I was thinkin _g all of this_ I was screwed-

He moved closer to me, and the edges of our hips touched once again. Electricity from that single point broke out to every area of my own body, and seriously, I didn't know why! Later on, maybe.  _Contact with the Uchiha was hard to handle..._

"Do you know what a polynomial even  _is_? _"_ he asked me, his hand on top of my notebook as he scanned my solution.  _Way to go, genius._ I ransacked my memory bank for a precise fragment of the word, but nothing was coming to me. God, I felt to stupid with Sasuke.

Nervous, I replied,"U-um, no..."

"Wow, you have to pay attention in class more, Haruno." I blushed lightly, my head down, purely embarrassed. I tried not to say anything back to the smart aleck.  _Well, at least now I knew what to do next time, duh!_

"Okay, so a polynomial has  _more_  than three terms. Do you know what a  _term_  is?"

 _Ugh, these mathematical vocabulary. I hated them_ so _much!_ I still didn't look at him, but I answered. "Do we  _need_  to use math in life?"

"Sakura, do you want to fail or not?" Impatient much! I tsk-ed, glancing at his majestic face quickly then turning away. This was  _so_  difficult.

"Sorry! At least I know what a term is. It's a number or something like 6x-squared that's separated by a plus-" I wrote a '+' beside the question, "and a minus-" I added a small, crooked '-' after it, "sign, right?"

Sasuke looked at me, strangely impressed.  _Oh, he seemed sexy like that...stay on track!_  "That's right. So it says you have to  _combine_  the polynomials' _like_  terms. You know what like terms are?" He expected me to answer this one, staring at me intently. Right, like I would dare screw up.

Oh my god, this was HARD! "Uh, 'like terms'...they're terms that are alike-?" I scratched my head, sweat drizzling down a little. _Ew, gross!_  I made a mental note to myself to freshen up before fourth period.

"Haha, yep. To make combining easier, you circle each one differently, like this: put a square around both of the terms with x-squares, hm, a heart around terms with x's, and a triangle around terms that are only numbers or integers."

As he spoke in these inane, nerdy words, I stared at Sasuke,  _really_  amazed. Gosh, was he a jerk, but he was a hot and a  _genius_  jerk-hey, that was also Nara Shikamaru! I should tell Ino that...

"Sakura, did you hear what I just said?"

 _Shiz_ , he caught me! I broke out of my reverie...the multiple thoughts swirling in my head. "Wha...y-yeah, I was just zoning out, okay? Nothing else," I replied solidly, snapping my concentration back to the equation (in my peripheral vision, Sasuke was  _smirking_  at me-agh), and I pretty much thought I embarrassed myself enough in front of him. I decided to let the utter embarrassment go by solving it, and just like Sasuke taught me, I combined the terms, my tongue partly out of my mouth as I did so, and this was my habit, okay?

"So minus 6 and minus 8 is..." I added them together using my fingers-you do  _add_  numbers with the  _same_  signs, right?-and said to myself again:,"-is negative 14. Oh, so you  _don't_  combine 'unlike' terms? I just...leave it like this?" I asked Sasuke timidly, sure and unsure whether or not I did it correctly. Leaning over closer to me (AH), he nodded after seeing my final solution. "Yeah, because the terms are  _unlike_ , duh."

"Hey," I told him, and stifling a giggle in my mouth, I showed him my final answer, too. "So it's negative 14 plus 8x-cubed minus z!" I said rather happily. Finally, I accomplished some _brain-beating_  algebra! The Uchiha smirked AGAIN (how many times does he have to _do_  that?), closing my notebook for me to my surprise, and he...

...tucked a stray strand of pink behind my ear! OH MY G-I was in disbelief. "Hn. See? I told you. And we have five minutes left. Today's session is done today, so just come back tomorrow at the same time, same place," he added casually, standing to pick up his super-thick AP Calculus textbook and materials and shoving them inside his backpack. My eyes locked on his arms, his _biceps_  moving with them (whoa!), and I ripped my gaze off of it, remembering I had to move too, but I did in a way a zombie would. Seriously, I was  _still_  digesting what happened during this entire tutorial!

Zipping my pink bag shut and slinging it behind my shoulder, I decided to...to thank him. He helped me a lot-although we got freaking off-track! I slowly made my way to the door, dodging a few mismatched desks and litter on the cement floor, but when I turned around, Sasuke was already behind me, following suit! _So quick._

With my stomach tied in knots, my lips formed words as he stood there to look at me, as hot as always. "Thank you, Sasuke," I told him softly, and right on time, because the loud, audible ring of the bell thundered through the hallways of the school, signaling lunch  _was_  over.  _Ah, I had to run!_  His onyx eyes on me again, I grasped the doorknob tightly, trying not to faint, jeez.

To my shock, he raised one arm and _, literally, wrapped_  his fingers around mine! Mentally hyperventilating and frozen to the spot, I  _did_  sense there were people watching in absolute bewilderment over my shoulder, but I didn't spare them a glance.

"Hn. Don't be late," his voice reverberated my eardrums, and, letting go, he strode past me and into the swarmed hall of uniformed students, leaving me standing there like a clueless idiot.  _He held my hand!_  H-He...

A pair of lively, bright-blue eyes standing behind two people startled me as the female grabbed my hand and pulled me into the vast sea of chattering students. The blonde hair was a dead giveaway.

"Oh god, Ino, it's  _you_ -"

Linking her arms into mine and both of us striding down the school hall on the second floor to fourth period, the creepy and mysteriously sly grin she had gave me the clue she wanted me to spill everything to her.

Cupping a hand to my ear, she whispered urgently, " Tell me _every_  detail, forehead! And no leaving anything out!"

Wow, I had to ensure she didn't tell anybody, and I was positive it would shock her as much as it shocked  _me_.


	4. Mathematical Complications

**Sakura's POV:**

Aw, crap. Here goes. Fourth period was  _Social Studies_ , and this, in Ino's opinion, was the best time to start talking about the Uchiha and I's ordeal? She should know better.

"Come on, come on, come on, forehead! Go to your seat and Im'ma hit you at the back of the head with a note as a signal to begin talking to me as soon as class starts," Ino cooed, her grip on my arm as she pulled both of us inside Room 206, dodging a swarm of classmates who looked pretty inconsiderate standing around Sasuke's table, and as he talked animatedly (man, those onyx orbs got them hypnotized, all right), their eyes were glazed over, shutting out anything that  _wasn't_  him.

My eyebrows scrunched. _Oh YEAH, he's in my class...dang it._   _I never really noticed. There goes his charm-_

Ino knew who I was observing, because she suddenly tugged me forward and plopped me into my original seating plan-second row, which consisted of me, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba-do you see where I'm going, here?-, and thankfully, Aburame Shino.

Of course, the intellectual guy was antisocial, as I told you before, and the only exact time he wasn't in that state was when he actually  _talked_  to me in the cafeteria.

Anyways, I was part of  _three_  of the members' Fierce Four seating row! Ino, as clueless as she was with how I felt because of her only really caring about  _my_  contact with the selfish leader (what good can it possibly do to me?), glided to her desk...the row right beside me, and it wasn't very surprising, since Shikamaru was seated beside  _her_. A coincidence? Hehe, I think not.

The Ino-pig's been crushing on the genius for as long as I can remember. Hm, it probably started around the first semester of grade nine (I know, it's last year, but that still counts as long), during the time dog-faced Kiba pulled her whole ponytail and super glued it to a friggin' trash can! Seriously, she had to cut that chunk of hair off, sobbing, and I was  _furious_.

I went ranting my anger off to the three cocky guys passing by, including Sasuke himself, telling them how hellish their member's supposed 'prank' was! I didn't care, but at least the Nara did.

_"Hey, why are you going to help that b-"_

" _'Cause I_ want _to. Don't go questioning me, Inuzuka._ "  _Thus, the said boy was silenced. Shikamaru knelt, taking a free hand out of his pocket and offering it to Ino, who was crying, completely embarrassed and covered with grime. I held my best friend closer, watching him like a hawk, just unsure of what one of the Fierce Four was going to do-_

_"I'm not going to hurt your friend."_

_"Best friend."_

_"Eh. Um, Yamanaka...stand up," he told her, and at that instant, she stopped sobbing, looking up with worried, surprised, puffy eyes at whose voice it was. And yep, she couldn't believe it. All I remember is the exact moment when she_  took _his hand, her slender arms hanging._

 _"This is troublesome_ ,  _but...be careful, alright? We're a group you might wanna steer clear of," Shikamaru added, and that hazelnut-eyed wink got her heart singing. As he walked away, Ino just couldn't stop staring at the silhouette of the guy who possessed one of the highest IQ's in Konohagakure Prep.  
_

Distinct, loud chatter by the door told me that indeed, the rest of the Fierce Four have arrived for class. And as I had predicted, Ino was soon unmoving, an arm propped up on the desk to keep herself from turning around and stealing a glance at Shikamaru, who was strolling to  _my_  row. Why did I have to be at the front? Jeez.

I heard a sexy sigh two seats behind me as the Nara stretched out his built legs (and for someone like Ino, she had quite a good taste in guys) beneath Hyuuga's desk, apparently not caring whether or not Kurenai-sensei yelled at him, because I doubted it, rolling my eyes. As the Uchiha told me: the Fierce Four (Lee and Naruto were no exceptions) are, like,  _heirs_. So you don't want to mess with them, huh.

Glancing at Ino, I laughed inwardly as I spotted her beautiful face, covered in red blushes from the chin to forehead. She glared at me, begging not to make anything obvious. I ran my hand over my neck as a slit gesture, mouthing, "No. I'll just die."

God, I loved teasing Ino about Nara. And if I remember correctly too, she had a random piece of paper on her bed the last time I came over to her house, reading 'Mrs. Nara Shikamaru - Mrs. Nara Ino'. Bahaha, I almost laughed my guts out! She's got it bad, I tell you, but to think about it, Shikamaru seemed like an  _actual nice guy_ , unlike his other members. She was a girl I would be inexplicably happy for.

I yelled in shock when a hand clapped my back. Whipping around, I glared at Naruto. "What did you do _that_  for?" I tried to rub my own back, but as everyone else tells me, it's pretty hard to. I hissed, my teeth clenched. Eugh, when would he get the hint he was annoying at times?

"OH, gomen, Sakura-chan! I just wanted to talk to you!" he said, his voice  _not_  so loud in my ears, because at the moment the volume of other students talking obscured his 'naturally loud' voice. His bright-blue saucers were wide open in awe: a sucker for me. They're SO baby-cute on the Uzumaki and still are!

I sighed, stroking my pink hair again. My eyes darted to Ino, whose forehead rested on her pale arm, then back to him. "O-kay, what is it now?" Naruto was _literally_  bursting with the urge to tell me whatever it was he wanted to tell me, his whiskered face was flushed red! Ugh, idiot, no need to be so eager-unless it was  _that_  important.

I glared at him, taking hold of his shoulders and shaking him violently. "Get a _GRIP_  on yourself, Naruto! Jeez, why are you so excited to tell me?" I put my hands on my hips after that, another habit demanding that I know,  _or else_.

Eerily silent, he stared again, soaking in everything that was me. Naruto's lips parted.

"You and  _Uchiha Sasuke_...what's going on?", he whined, a pout tugging on his mouth. How did the  _Uzumaki_ , out of ALL people, know about this? Ah, gosh, here we go again. And what the HELL, he isn't supposed to-

I slapped a hand over his mouth, standing up and burning holes into his eyes. " _Don't_. Say anything! Got it? Later, but _not_  here, it's too risky," I told him quietly, my teeth grinding together. UGH, the  _baka_! Knowing my AWOL madness, Naruto nodded quickly, and I let him go, only to see a flabbergasted Ino staring at me as if I've grown an extra neck. "What was that all about?"

My pale cheeks flushed, I tried to hide them by placing my hands on both sides of my face as I dropped back into my seat and relaxed, my eyelids drooping tiredly. "UGH, you don't wanna know. I'll tell you in the note."

Instantly, the blonde brightened, and now she seemed aware of her surroundings, her complexion turning as red as a cherry tomato when she saw Shikamaru dozing off a little two seats away.  _Oh my god, I knew they looked perfect together!_

For the past two minutes my hearing was filled with blurbs of voices and the electric fan buzzing overhead on the ceiling. Ayyy, how long does it take for socials to even start, anyways?

Flinching, I heard a  _way_  over-exaggerated cackle at the left corner of the room- _wow_ -and glancing over, the spiky red locks of the, lo and behold: slutty goth Karin, covered my view of Sasuke. She might have been laughing at some witty, maniacal thing the Uchiha said, which didn't really matter. You know the American stereotype of a dumb blonde? _Psh_ , for us Japanese, an example of a 'dumb redhead' was Karin.

 _Ew_ , the Sasukin leader! It completely slipped my mind she was in my Socials class. I hit my forehead with my palm, shaking my head.  _Now there's another pain in the butt riding the bandwagon!_

"ROCK LEE! Back in your seat!"

I gasped, my neck cracking at the intensity of my looking up to see whom that scary voice belonged to. Gleaming red irises around the pupils spared a glance at each and every one of us, and there was this spooky silence as vague as crickets chirping I thought something had gone wrong with my ears.

 _Kurenai-_ sensei was extremely demanding and fierce, not even one student dared to get on her other side...and, surprisingly, that included the cocky Fierce Four, haha. I know, ironic, but I was finally happy  _somebody_ cared about the dignity and rights of students here! Just because those fierce idiots acted as if they  _owned_  the school didn't mean Kurenai-sensei was going to bow down to them like every other teacher here did. And that was one reason why I respected her.

We all held our breaths in, doing so in either two ways: bite your lip (my specialty), or, if you were as clueless a baka as Naruto, duck-tape your mouth. I bit back the urge to laugh out loud when I saw the Uzumaki doing the exact same thing _again_. Oh, kami.

Ino squirmed a little in her seat, and the class waited for our Socials teacher to say something. I stretched my sore neck.  _Ah, bending my head down all the time during the tutorial with Sasuke must have stiffened it, and that wasn't really good._

"Take out 'Our Nippon', page 130. Now. We're on to Japanese history." The people in the room groaned in unison, including me. _Again_? Dude, I had three Social Studies textbooks in my knapsack already and the heavy green textbook she asked us to get was _so_  annoying to lag around.

Believe me when I say that every day after school, I massage my poor back. I tell you, I'll most likely get osteoporosis once I'm 40. Why are we-

"Kurenai-sensei?"

The flapping of textbook pages faded at the deep velvet voice I've heard since yesterday afternoon that I still couldn't shove out of my mind. I turned around to stare at him, along with pretty much half of the class. Ino was twisted in her seat too, and, surprisingly, Hinata as well, who was sitting right behind Lee.

Obviously, the mighty Uchiha was completely used to the staring, and I mentally gagged when I spotted Karin twirling a red strand of her hair around a finger, ogling at Sasuke.  _That was_ disgusting _-and she was such a little girl._

Kurenai stopped writing on the chalkboard, shifting her attention to him. "What is it?" Her tone was quiet but loud enough for all of us to hear.

To tell you the truth, we were very anxious to see her reaction at whatever Sasuke asked, because not one student decided to challenge her with a meaningless question...unless that first student was Sasuke himself. _This better be something, then._

Sasuke had his blue notebook out on his desk and his textbook opened to page 130, but his fingers performed acrobatic stunts with his pen as he looked at Kurenai-sensei, acknowledging her permission.

He seemed strangely confident on what he was going to ask, and at the same time, his onyx eyes caught my interest as they gleamed, not in a bad way, but...in a  _mysterious_  way.

_Hey, isn't that pretty hot?_

_SHUT UP! Didn't I tell you to_  go away _? I thought you actually_ were _gone since my tutorial with the Uchiha._

_Consciences can deceive, Sakura._

_Whatever!_

Finally, Sasuke spoke, coolly and confidently.

"Why are we required to learn about our home country when we're already living in it to begin with?"

My eyes widened. Around me, students started whispering to each other, considering what he said. It was true in a way, but you couldn't exactly alter the academic system here-

 _Oh my GOSH! Did he really ask that questio_ _n?_ Wasn't Noriyuke Imino of the senior class  _expelled_  when he asked the same question, but in Math?  _Oh no._

We looked to Kurenai-sensei immediately, our faces horrified, and her blood-red lips were pressed in a hard line. Sasuke had the nerve to get on her bad side?  _He really was conceited._

_He's a sexy conceited baka._

_What the_ hell, _Inner!_

Slamming the imaginary brain-door in my inner's face, I listened hard at Kurenai-sensei's reply.

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke _..._ I'm not going to provide you with an explanation for that. Now you can read aloud the whole first paragraph of Unit 6 or get kicked out of my class," she spat, her black wavy hair moving as she resumed writing point notes on the board.

Another soft gasp escaped my lips, and, shockingly, from the rest of us. She turned down his question _!_  Uchiha Sasuke's _question!_ I wonder how he'll handle rejection. Well, not really rejection, but you get what I mean. To my right, Naruto giggled, satisfied with whom he called Mr. Perfect's embarrassment just now.

I spared a peeking glance at Sasuke's expression, and he looked _unaffected_...purely unfazed, with no pink blushes or anything at all. Huh, now I know he wasn't so much of an emotional guy, either.

Beside him, Karin was throwing me the dirtiest glare I've ever seen, somewhere between 'stop drooling over my Sasuke-kun' and 'I'll kick your butt all the way to Canada.' I rolled my eyes, turning away.  _She was_ so _dumb, no offense._

Suddenly, Sasuke started reading the whole first paragraph. Ayie, won't he be exhausted after? I followed his lead, my gaze trailing each word he pronounced. And how he said them was unbelievable. Each difficult word he spoke perfectly! Ugh.

Also, didn't I mention that the way his tongue rolled over the syllables was really...never mind, but they were  _so_  perfect he could've talked in English for an hour straight!

The Uchiha sighed before beginning. "Japan has a total of 6,852 islands extending along the Pacific coast of Asia. The country, including all of the islands it controls, lies between latitudes 24° and 46°N, and longitudes 122° and 146°E. The main islands, from north to south, are Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku and Kyushu. The Ryukyu Islands, inclduing Okinawa, are a chain to the south of Kyushu. Together they are often known as the Japanese Archipelago."

Whoa, that's a lot of islands! And dang, even the way he pronounced  _archipelago_ was flawless _._..

"Haruno Sakura."

I jerked up, looking at Kurenai-sensei's watchful eyes. "Hai?"

"Read the next paragraph, please. Page 131."

I swallowed, and the fact that I was taking the reading right after Sasuke should be a sign of something, right?  _Oh, what am I thinking?_

I caught the top of the next page, with the text right beside a vivid, clear picture of Okinawa beach.  _Ooh, I've been there before!_  Alright, here goes. I licked my lips too just in case, so they don't dry out and attach to my teeth. I usually do that, okay?

Then, I began to read.

"Um, Japan, like its' neighbor country to the south, the Philippines, is a collection of those islands, but the economy of the country is also significant."

I stopped, hesitating if I should keep on going, but a subtle poke from Ino on the arm told me I should. Okay.

"Some of the structural features for Japan's economic growth developed into the Edo period-"

I was cut off suddenly by Kurenai-sensei's thick voice. _Oh_. "And what does the name Edo stand for?" I observed the students, and only _three_  hands shot up to answer her question. Also, I knew what Edo was, but I just didn't feel like putting the spotlight on myself. Whose hands were up, you ask? _Of course_ , the Uchiha, Hyuuga Neji and Shikamaru.

Kurenai-sensei's sharp eyes darted between them until she gave the Nara behind me a nod. As I had predicted, Ino shyly watched him in awe as he explained, and really, it was so hard to _not_  laugh when I saw her expression. It was like a puppy's waiting for a bone!

"Edo literally means 'estuary', and was the former name of our capital Tokyo," he muttered, further sliding one hand inside his pocket and using the other to scribble down a random note from the board. _I swear I just heard Ino_  sigh _! Oh my god, she's really got the hots for Nara! Once again, I wasn't really surprised, hehe._

Yesh, as always Shikamaru was 'correct', and Kurenai-sensei beamed at him, impressed at his 'complete sentence'.

"That's exactly right, Nara. And hey, everybody else who's snoozing-" _,_ she threw a stub of chalk directly at Naruto's blonde head, and he was wide awake, rubbing the area that was hit and pouting at the same time as Kiba snickered,"-can get  _expelled_  if they don't remember what Mr. Nara just said, at the end of class when I ask some of you."

I shuddered, and I'm positive a majority of the students in my class felt shudders up their backs, too.

Her high red heels clicking as she moved to the front (and the amount of  _red_  she was wearing was truthfully over-the-top _),_ Kurenai-sensei stared at us like an eagle. "If none of you get it right, you're all staying after class for 30 minutes! And _no_ , you won't be home on time," she snarled, then glancing at the green textbook, ready to continue.

"Now, do the comprehension questions, numbers 1-20: Reading Check, and I expect all of you to be done in twenty minutes." Twenty _minutes? For a mere 20 questions? I really wanted to get out of here!_

Mumbles and soft groans flowed through each student at the stupid news _and_  her directions; I dropped my head, tired. _Noo...but of course the smart geniuses in this class wouldn't waste time at all answering them. Heck, they'd most likely be done in ten minutes.  
_

A crumpled ball of paper smacked me straight at the side of my forehead, and I turned around to face Ino, who was signaling to me to open it. Oh yeah, her so-called 'plan'. I remembered...and it was here I had to tell her  _everything_ -and this was an exceptionally risky environment to do it in.  _Let's just hope I don't get caught, or else Ino's going to be_ so _screwed._

I checked quickly to make sure Kurenai-sensei wasn't looking this way, and I was relieved to see she was very engrossed in reading a thick blue novel at her desk. Fumbling with the green paper, I opened it to see Ino's cursive writing, with her i's having hearts where the dots should have been.

_FOREHEAD! Okay, what's up with you and Uchiha Sasuke?_

First, I opened my textbook to the reading check questions we were supposed to complete, laying a blank piece of lined paper in front of me and a pencil in hand, so I looked like I was working. Well I  _was_ , but I was writing on Ino's note too.

_Oh my goshh, okay I'll tell you._

I passed it quietly to her, and she read my reply, scrawling madly on it.

_YEAH, duh!_

I thought long and hard, going back to the time me and Sasuke were alone by ourselves during tutoring, and just thinking about the scenes with him made me feel so hot and tingly inside. Gosh.

 _Remember the tutoring I had yesterday? And you weren't supposed to tell_ anybody _about it?_   _We...well,_   _everything was going great with the typical algebra, until we got *ahem* sidetracked._

I tossed it back to Ino, and her baby-blue eyes widened at my reply. Suddenly excited and giddy now, she scribbled under mine again. While she was doing that, I was already on question six, and uh oh, it wasn't easy, not that I'd say it was difficult either.

"What is the  _Tokugawa Shogunate_? Mention the alternate names and the involved family. Explain and elaborate," I whispered to myself, helpless. NO. Wide-eyed at the chunks of little words in the textbook, one of my pet peeves was  _elaborating_  things. They beat up my brain too much.

Not having much of a choice besides answering this (and it'll be a paragraph, I tell you), I flipped through the pages, searching for good answers until Ino shoved the green note to the side of my desk.

 _OMG! Omg! ;D You guys got sidetracked? In what way? And this might be off-topic to you, but...a. do you think Shikamaru's, well, HOT? Not that I'm interested in him or anything, pshaw! Right after you answer option a,_   _answer option b: Did the sexy Uchiha_ kiss _you yet?_

I blushed madly at option b, and laughed inwardly at option a. A was predictable, and the sad thing is, Ino wasn't aware that Shikamaru just might like her too, after what I spotted in the library during our English project research...he was stealing  _so many_  unemotional glances at her, I was beginning to get suspicious (and she didn't even notice!)

Right, back to option b. WHA-I did _not_  kiss him! Yet, at least.  _Oh gee, did I_ want _him to kiss me? That was just ridiculous._

Whew, I had _so_  much to explain to her through this note, and trust me, it wasn't going to be easy, too.


	5. Mathematical Facebooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Facebook is Sakura's Achilles Heel.

**Sakura's POV:**

Socials class flew by without pretty much a hitch, and my passing constant notes to Ino was dreadful. I mean, who would imagine getting in trouble for it and the teacher READS it aloud (with _Kurenai-sensei_?)  _Oh my god_ , I'll just choose to die instead over my embarrassments being set on fire!

As I'd expected all along, Yamanaka had quite a hard time digesting all the details I wrote down, scrutinizing each word with wide icy-blue eyes. She was either bouncing in her seat in anticipation as if she was high on sugar, or was becoming deep-red on her pale skin from blushing so much. And I had to tell you, it was kind of hilarious, seeing her like that!

I trusted her. She would never tell anything to anyone else unless I wanted her to, even though she didn't  _act_  like the type.

The only thing that made me seriously uncomfortable was the odd, scary way Karin was STARING at me as if I were her worst rival to  _ever_  walk the planet the whole time in class, and Sasuke, to my surprise, spared me expressionless glances, but it's like there was something in them.  _Ahh, there he goes again..._

Being the shy or determined girl I was anytime I wanted, let's just say I stuck to my  _shy ego_ , carefully avoiding eye contact with the gorgeous Uchiha, who was acting nothing like I've remembered since lunch so far. Maybe it was just me, but I wasn't sure. Still, I never stopped getting bouts of witty 'I'm-so-warm-inside' stomachaches after our session.  _His FACE_ so close _to mine-breathe, Sakura._

Anyway, I managed to finish up the last couple of 20 questions on Japanese history, and it turned out we were all required to hand it in. I was freaking out, due to the fact that my paragraph-long answers took up four to five pages (SO much, and I think I got carpal's tunnel right after)!

People surrounding me were eyeing the thick package in disbelief and some glares that told me I was such an over-achiever. _Well, what's wrong with that?_  Remember I told you I was the weakest in Math? In other courses I happened to be acing, thank you very much.

Ino's jaw dropped when she saw my work, and she sullenly compared mine to hers, which were simple incomplete sentence answers, saying she felt so stupid having classes with me. I snapped back, telling her that was  _so_  not true! Here in Japan, a 'dumb blonde' did  _not_  exist (besides Naruto).

Neji and Shikamaru, now that I mention it, couldn't stop looking absent-mindedly at my papers either, and I assumed it was probably because they never really saw me doing so much as efficient class work than surfing the internet all the time. Three words: they were impressed. With  _me._  These two fierce jerks! I know.

At the end, however Kurenai-sensei unfortunately didn't forget her trivia question that Nara answered during reading-aloud time, and she just  _had_  to ask me, out of all the students in her class. Thanking Kami I was right (and I was  _so_  relieved), we didn't need to stay for an extra half-hour, and Naruto loudly choked me to death, his voice irritatingly energetic. And if I remember correctly, Sasuke was giving me an amused smirk. GAH.

Pushing all annoying school stuff behind us as the bell rang for the  _eighth_  time today (they were drilling screws into my brain already and it was _painful_ ), Ino happily skipped along with me to my locker as we zipped past hordes of students, which was a nice red in color. I loved red. It always made me happy.

"Hey, forehead," she whispered, leaning over to me as I bent down and shoved my bright neon binders under tattered textbooks, then turning to my magnet locker mirror and double-checking for any unwanted zits, or hell, food in my teeth!

"What?"

"I have a feeling the School King likes you."

POW! I slammed my head into the door of my red locker, letting go of the handle.  _ITAI-and WHAT? She really thinks that too? Oh my god!_  I hissed, rubbing the ultimate pain away while glaring at Ino, astonished, angry and paralyzed at the same time. This was CRAZY. This was uptight unacceptable!

If you think about it, I was of an  _entirely_  different social class, duh! And the thought of somebody like  _me_  making out with _Uchiha Sasuke_  of the Fierce Four was exceptionally [partly hot-NO!] LOONY and unethical and, I don't know, _breaking the rules of this society_!

 _Stop being in denial, Sakura. You_ know _you want him and you want to show the world that_  you _, of all girls in the high school, can be_  his _girl._

 _URGHHHHH!_  Half  _of what you said is not true_ and _true, but...for the millionth time, SHUT UP!_

_Inner out._

I had the urge to clean out my ears too, cherry blushes shading my cheeks. Did I just hear right? If he  _did_  like me, I figured that the apocalypse was looming on the horizon, but nope, we were all still here, squat in the middle of the school. Obviously at 3 pm the campus was  _so_  hectic.

She raised her hands up, pursing her lips. "Whoa, Sakura! You don't need to get so-"

I yanked her down with me, regardless of the many uneasy faces observing us both as if we needed brain surgery. "I-I...I was thinking exactly the same thing! But he's been-"

Ironically, a loud chattering group: oh my god, the _Fierce Four_ , along with Uzumaki and Rock Lee trailing along behind them and talking as loud as they could, strode past us, and I almost gagged when I saw the sleazy Karin lean her body against Sasuke, who didn't even _acknowledge_  me one bit!

At least I felt better when I saw Sasuke harshly pushing her off of him- _score_ -but still walking beside him nonetheless as the people who gave way to them gawked at their...ugh, sexy glory, and I felt Ino tense as she peeled her gaze off Shikamaru. Eep!

I slapped her arm to get her attention back again, and she whipped her head around to look at me, interested like before and all ears.

"Okay, he's been acting...I don't know, as if he doesn't know me lately," I whispered, and her pretty eyebrows raised up.

"Really?" she asked back, appalled.

"Yeah, and I'm-should I even  _feel_  like this, all concerned about only a single meeting together with the bastard?" As I shut my locker and stood up to move, I could see Ino pitying me, her arm still wrapped around mine, but there was also fire in her eyes, and I saw it clearly. She was like me, actually...determination in her as a computer chip lodged in her head, and if you were looking for shiz, you would go to Ino. If not, watch out!

 _Well, I WAS sad and hurt, but_ should _I be? My mind wasn't letting me erase Sasuke's face with a washcloth easily. He was_  still _there, no matter how much I tried not to think about throughout the day._

Waiting, I was sure Ino-pig's advice was going to charge at me like a bull any second now-

"Forehead...it was  _that_  intense, what happened between you too, huh?"

"Yep," I nodded, bobbing up and down with the crowd in the crammed hallways. OUCH, someone stepped on my foot. _Really, the administration should go over_ expanding _the hall, I'm serious! There were way too many people in one path and for all we know, students might already be_  kissing _each other out of the public eye-Okay, I'm_ so _going mad._

"Hey, I've got to give it to you, there's hundreds of girls out there who would do the most insane things just to be in your place, and Uchiha Sasuke-," she trailed off, her eyes dreamy until I pinched her forearm,"-sorry-Sasuke's a guy who's pretty hard to decode. But you can't automatically think he's bad, right? He might just be, hm, I dunno, 'misunderstood'."

We bounded down the stairs and side-stepped a grade nine couple, smitten with each other and basically sucking on each others' lips against the first floor lockers as we grimaced in disgust, and a few perverts stood beside them, watching slyly. I slowly looked away, attempting to blink the horrifying scene out of my memory.  _That's just ew_! I would bolt out of there and give the two privacy if I were them.

" _Anyway,"_ Ino continued, really disturbed with what we both saw a minute ago,"just don't do anything. If I were you, I would leave it as it is. Watch if Sasuke acts out of the ordinary. He's like that for the sake of his  _reputation_ , as the handsomest and most popular male in school and all. But inside, he's dying to have you, I know it."

Listening hard (except that last phrase was kind of impossible if you ask me), I nodded, and the Yamanaka might see how eager I was to get my new resolve on with.  _I still couldn't believe it, though. I, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke...?_ It was all so difficult to BELIEVE! And I know I already said that, but come on.

* * *

On the gravel road, just a few minutes away from my house-yesh, I lived _that_  close to school! My parents knew it well enough as 'safer' for me-I sensed Ino's eyes penetrating me again, and I wasn't even doing anything other than staring hard at the ground as we walked. _Does she know?_

"Mm, you think Sasuke's hot, don't you?" Now I almost yelled out loud again. Okay, WHAT THE HELL! My face was suddenly swept up in this intense heat I never felt since being  _alone_  with the egotistical guy.

" _Ino_...be quiet!," I told her, gritting my teeth and shoving her to the right a little bit, and I kept in a giggle when she dodged a lamppost I was so close to pushing her to. She glared daggers at me, and I grinned. Ino smiled back too, lending me a taste of her own shove. We laughed all the way to my place, but what was annoying though is how she was  _teasing_  me!

"Oh my god," she gasped as we stopped in front of the white door with vines and flowers crawling vertically on the wood. She peered into my eyes, suspicious and amused.

"You  _do_  think Sasuke's yummy? HAHAHA-" She clutched her lean tummy, tears literally poking out from the ends of her huge eyes. _Freaking yummy_? That was fairly true, and I hated to admit it to myself!

"Shut up, Ino!" I quickly said, fiddling with my house key and tugging it from the outside pocket of my backpack.  _Pop, went the keyhole! And yay, wasn't that a kid's rhyme?_

"Oooh, you don't need to be embarrassed honey, 'cause I think so, too! Have you seen his abs?-," her voice volume dropped an octave, as she looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Absolutely shocked, my green eyes were wide open, skeptical _and thinking-HUH?_

"H-his abs? You saw Sasuke's _abs_?", I told her forcibly, stuttering now. In fact, I could picture him shirtless already... _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ Right now I was light-headed and woozy. Whew, what the Uchiha was doing to me!

Ino smiled sheepishly at me as I shoved the door open and stepped inside, dropping my bag by the fancy umbrella rack then turning around to keep the door open a smidge as I talked to her a little bit more. But the ABS!

"Inooo! How did you-"

"I-I was walking by the changing rooms right after Monday's basketball game, and, I don't know, I felt like glancing in the boys' rooms and-"

"'Felt like'?" Dang was it really fun to tease her. Ino shot me a glare, flustered. I chuckled, " Sorry! Carry on."

" _And_  he was taking off his jersey, and up the top went. I hid by the door-"

"You  _hid_  by the door?," I asked her incredulously.  _What?_ For some weird reason it was as if Ino's narrative was cranking a silent movie in my head, black-and-white, with _Sasuke_  in it-but you couldn't really blame the guy-loving best friend I had. She had more raging hormones than me in a heartbeat! _  
_

"Shut up! Yeah, and he angled to the left to pick up his things...thank God he didn't see me looking-Shikamaru was there, too-"

"Wait, the  _Nara_  was there? Why didn't you go check out _his_  abs instead of  _Sasuke's_  since you like him a lot ?" I squealed, resting my cheek on the door as I leaned on it, comfortable listening to this exciting, FUNNY story. Ino looked away, and I could spot her expression on cloud nine and embarrassed at the same time, oh my gosh!

"Gahh, forehead, you're so annoying! I-I don't know, Shikamaru was way on the other side of the room! I wouldn't waste a _breath_  just to go there-"

"But to kiss him, you would."

Ino's mouth dropped open at my statement.  _Hahaha_ , oh gee, I'm positive for the first time that I got her there, the blushes were spreading to every part of her face, including her ears! I covered my mouth, smiling hysterically.

"Okay that's _it_ , Sakura, I'm going home! Byee!", she yelled, twirling around on her high heel and stomping away to Kumure street.

"See you tomorrow! We could go shopping Friday night!"

"Che!", she shouted back, but I could hear the laugh in her sing-song voice. Oh jeez, the delight I had with Yamanaka Ino.

Sighing, I closed the door, locked it, grabbed my bag, and, firstly kicking off my black rose flats and inserting them into the shoe box, raced up the pink-carpeted stairs to my room. I slid the *fusuma open and closed it behind me, finally glad the day had ended, but I assure you...

...I wasn't going to stop thinking about Uchiha Sasuke anytime soon. Well, until he talked to me again. Ah, the jerk! That realization swelled my heart up.

Various thoughts attached to my cortex, I dug my toes and heels into the tatami mat, stretching my body to the ceiling and feeling the tense, over-exerted muscles of my arms, fingers, neck and legs lengthen, along with bones cracking and popping in all the right places. I know, sounded  _eugh_ , but good thing I wasn't hurt.

I changed out of my damp light-green and white collared uniform and pleated skirt, setting them aside to wash for later, because right now I had to complete homework. Yeah, I actually did assignments. I had no choice, so.

Now wearing a loose pink and white-striped tank top and green shorts that reached just to my mid-thigh, I plopped on the desk seat, letting out a breath as I zipped my bag open to yank out my pile of homework I didn't want to touch at all but  _had_  to touch, like a grenade.

I eyed the lines I scrawled into my flowery school agenda (all flowery, don't mention it) and read out loud to myself what I needed to complete for tomorrow.  
Hm...Socials, of course, Biology, Algebra and English.

 _Algebra?_  I pushed my laptop's power button on with a plink, drumming my fingers on the desk while I anxiously panicked.

I DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT SQUARE ROOTS! Again, the dumb idiot which just had to be me didn't ask Sasuke for help on _square roots_! And the homework was, hell, worth 25 percent of my overall average! Oh no, oh no, oh no-

Wait! My facial muscles released all the tension as a light bulb flickering on in my conscience. Oh yeah, I can facebook him!

But, strangely, that didn't entirely seem like a good idea. What if I _saw_  something on his wall or whatsoever that I wasn't supposed to see? The blank screen on my laptop brightened to life, showing my, again, pink start menu and a nice attractive wallpaper of Matsumoto Jun.

For a second there, I daydreamed.

AHH, our own Japanese MatsuJun was my *ichiban! He's in the pop band Arashi-my mom's seen him live twice back in 2008, so lucky-(have you seen  _Hana Yori Dango_ , the live action drama of this manga? If you didn't,  _kudasai_ , it was crucial to watch all three parts of it!), was a pretty hot actor, a model, a show host-

Okay, that was so over-the-top. My brain switched back to ultimate panic mode, and, Uchiha Sasuke's help. My heart beat furiously at the mention of his name.  _Why?_

I typed away, logging myself onto Facebook as soon as my Safari browser launched itself. My breath now heaving abnormally, dang it, I clicked the search bar, inserting  _his_  name _,_ and once the many results were displayed (what the frick,  _56_  Uchiha Sasukes?) _,_ I scrolled through each one eagerly, waiting to see if anything familiar popped up-

 _Aha!_ His profile picture included him and the Fierce Four, hilariously with Naruto and Lee's obvious heads poking out behind the guys, and I snorted.

Of course, he wanted to remind, warn, and flaunt to people that he was in charge when you spotted him in school, probably. God. Still, the skin on my hands were buzzing with electric charge.

Filled with dread, excitement and thrills all at the same time, I clicked, and his Wall loaded. I almost swore in front of the screen at the insane number of friends he had: 987? You have  _got_  to be kidding me!

The Uchiha was more popular than I thought. Hm, maybe his huge involvement in the world-class basketball team contributed to it. Like, o.m.g, international contact! Not. Although the idea of him and I-

_No way, Jose! I'm not going there!_

Licking my lips, I couldn't help but accept the temptation to read whatever was posted on his Wall. Most of his statuses, photos and links had either 52 likes and 60 comments, or 100 comments and 78 likes. Oh. My. Gosh! Now I was feeling kinda intimidated, even though I shouldn't be!

As my gaze wandered around, the spiky blonde dobe pretty much took up around 10 of the comments on each one, of course. Some of them that made me laugh were:

'HEY TEME, weren't u supposed 2 go 2 bball practice on Saturday O.O? Coach Asuma was looking for u.'

'Yeah. But I wasn't 'available'.'

'Psh, u weren't able to is all u can say'.

'I'm not gonna say anythng. I sprained my ankle, idiot.'

'Y?'

'U annoy me. U'll most likely be filling this thread up w/nonsense.'

'Why do I, out of all the ppls here, annoy U? D'x'

'U just do, k?'

'How?'

'See? Do u see how freaking irritating that is? Ur doing it ryt now.'

'Doing wat?'

'Ugh, look at my last 3rd comment-NOT including this one.'

'Ohh!...U're just saying that cus I'm naturally funny! ;]'

'NO. Now stop giving me notifications D:'

'K...Can I just spam u?'

'OMG.'

'So I CAN spam u?'

'...'

Snickering after imagining the nightmares Sasuke went through talking to Naruto, I still forced my head and nostrils to let in fresh air. The reality of Sasuke's height of popularity began to hit me straight in the eyes.

And then, the side of my vision caught a shock of red hair in the profile picture the person had. Oh my god,  _KARIN_! Oh, I figured, obviously, that she was the very first one to add the arrogant younger Uchiha the minute he created an Fb account.

Her wall post was quite sickening, if you ask me, and I scowled at one slutty comment she made: '5 pm at my house for ur freestyle b-ball practice, kay? Then ltr, u can trade ur pants with mine. ;3'.

Eww, uptight disturbing! And it wasn't surprising, since Sasuke didn't reply to that, either. I saw a few more posts from Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and some American and Korean (and CHINESE?) people I never saw for once in my life! He even commented in their own kanji, *hangul, you name it. Wow, he was  _so_  smart, and he didn't even look like the type to be so knowledgeable!

Duh, with all his reputations and etcetera.

Ayie, I was getting distracted! Now I had to cut to the chase. I felt a hard lump in my throat as I pressed the 'Chat' button, and 48 people popped up from my friends. I went through them, and with a sharp pang, I suddenly realized I wasn't even Sasuke's _friend_  yet!

God, now I had to send him a _friend request_? Seriously? And if, for instance, he ever accepted my request, the classic 'Uchiha Sasuke is now friends with [insert name here].' would pop up, and my sanity was screaming at me to just DO it, while the other half begged I rather not embarrass myself again.

You never know, people out there might be suspicious *cough*Karin, while others won't really seem to care because I was a mere low-life. In other words, I was unpopular. Hm, my conscious was mostly pointing to the second option.

I thought hard for a while, my eyebrows furrowed. I glanced at the computer clock-7:45 p.m-and back to the facebook window, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

'Okay, I can do it,' I told myself, rubbing my eyes warily then letting my mouse hover over the 'Add as Friend' icon. My heart pounded hard. Counting down, I expected a bomb to explode and hurt me straight in the face...

3...2...1. I pressed, and soon enough a small window popped up:'Your friend request has been sent to Uchiha Sasuke for approval', then disappeared as fast as it came.

Oh my gosh. I did it. Sweat rolled down in droplets along the sides of my face and cheeks as I took a wad of tissue and wiped myself briefly.  _Whew_ , I thought. GOSH!

Now, the quite scary thing was: what if he  _rejects_  my friend request? If he did, I was SO screwed! It's not like I was immediately destined to be friends on facebook with the rest of the Fierce Four except for Uzumaki and Lee.

I watched intently and fearfully, waiting impatiently for that little red bubble to appear in my notifications tab on the upper left side of my home page. My green orbs rolled around the screen, reading whatever random thing or post I stumbled upon just to pass the time. It couldn't take long, right?

 _Too_  impatient, I began working on Biology and English as thorough as I can, anxiously glancing at the facebook page every now and then trying to catch a flash of red.

Shoot, it was 7:58 p.m already (almost 8? I had to sleep at 9!), and  _still_  nothing. Gah! At the moment, I felt despair, more on the side of depression. Sasuke...

His face was imprinted in my memory again, those perfect, gorgeous lips forming those words I never expected I would hear at all.

 _'It's not only academics. It's you.'_  Yup, those certain phrases repeated for another chest-racing ten times.

I was desperate to know if...he liked me.

A sudden tug of my eyes upward miraculously showed one small red notification bubble, and I jumped in shock, rushing to click on it. My slender hands were shaking, tingly and prickly, and my breathing was shallow. Again.

_Kudasai, kudasai, kudasai-_

'Uchiha Sasuke has accepted your friend request'. Right beneath it, _just now_  was written.

He's _ON_? *gibberish* OH MY GOSH! And he accepted me!

An instant surge of relief and giddiness flowed through my veins. I can finally relax now! And...h-he accepted me!

My mouth forming into a happy smile (and I sensed my dimples showing), I checked my online friends once again, and there he was, with a green dot indicating his was online, alright!

Dang it!

A plunging sensation appeared out of nowhere in my stomach, though. Am _I_  supposed to be the one who says hi first? How should I do it? Once again, I practically  _thirsted_  for help with frickin' square roots, because I would fail if no one helped me.

The question is: what do I say to Uchiha Sasuke?


	6. Mathematical Lovebooking

**Sakura's POV:**

As I said before...this was really hard.

I know, it's only a little issue, but in my opinion, this was a HUGE situation. I mean: what am I supposed to say to Uchiha Sasuke? Do I say 'hi' first? No, that's lame. Hm, how about 'Hey Sasuke, I need help'?

I bashed my head slowly on the top of my wooden desk, actually feeling hopeless at the moment. I glanced at the 'Chat' pop-up, and Sasuke was still online. Blood rushed through my veins like a tidal wave, and little fragments of our tutorial session flew inside my mind again. Oh my god...

Okay, if I didn't get this done, I was letting my idiot self fail, and that, I tell you, was one of my new goals! Still, it was nerve-wracking to talk to the Uchiha now after our 'side-tracked' affair. And  _no_ , not  _that_  affair!

The clock read 8:10 p.m. Shiz! Remember, I still had English, Biology and Socials to finish!

My fingers shaking uncontrollably again, I let them hover over the keyboard, completely unsure and anxious and feeling a billion more emotions. This was Uchiha Sasuke, and his Facebook account alone gave me an _unbelievable_  side of him that was so difficult to digest!

987 friends. Chikusho, and I was one of them, a lowly student.  _Keep yourself together, Sakura!_

Before I could even type down an awkward 'hi', that little bubbly sound indicating someone just messaged you on chat made my entire body freeze. I mean, I felt like I didn't have the guts to even  _look_  at who it was!

My heart beat inside my chest, pounding in my ears. _No way was I chicken. Here goes._

I coughed, surprised out of my freaking wits. SASUKE MESSAGED ME FIRST! As I mentally exploded in shock, another red bubble appeared in his chat window: 'Uchiha Sasuke' - with those 2 red bubbles.

He messaged me twice! Um, what am I doing? I had to talk soon or else he would think I was some kind of scared girl who couldn't handle talking to the almighty Sasuke *psh*, on facebook. _I'm going to show the cocky Uchiha._

Not caring if my reply was nonsense or not, I read our conversation starting with Sasuke's two statements. I stared.

'Hey pinkie. Wat are u doing up so late?'

A lump lodged in my throat. H-he called me  _pinkie_  again. Now, that had to mean something utterly significant! Right? Or not, but still...

I typed back, my head swirling in a mirage of craziness and feeling light-headed. Again, too.

"Uhh," I murmured, panicking.  _Breathe, breathe, breathe._

'Lol hey Sasuke. I'm doing hw, and for me 8:13 p.m's not late. U?'

I let out a breath, waiting for his reply as sweat trickled across my big forehead. Dude, if you were going to chat with  _Uchiha Sasuke_ , make sure you didn't have heart disease, or hell, hypertension! I could practically see his flawless face, a perfect eyebrow raised up and his lips in a slight smile as he read my sentences... _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

 _Pop!_  Jumping a little in my seat, I read his reply quickly, soaking up each word that he wrote. Oh god, I'm all jittery right now.

'Haha I see. Well i'm not actually doing anythng ryt now. I'm just talking to u. [:'

Eep, that smiley face! My breathing became ragged, and tingly sensations broke out all over my skin like it always does when I was...yep, absolutely nervous.

'Lol k. But don't u have hw to do 2?' My god, that was...stupid! Why did I write _that_?

'Lol i was done hw like 2 hours ago. Don't tell me ur still doing it.'

Wow. I knew an intelligent jock like Sasuke would have, obviously, done assignments first before going on the computer. And it was pretty ironic, because here I was, doing homework and chatting on Facebook  _at the same time_! What a huge fail.  _Geez, the Uchiha_ did _have a way of making others feel, I don't know..._ inferior _, without so much an effort!_  No wonder he was the dominating person in the Fierce Four.

'Um haha sorry if I burst ur bubble, but yeah i'm doing hw right now.' Staring at my unsent reply, I decided that this was the perfect opportunity to tell him I needed help. I was desperate!

Still, if Karin herself was here observing our conversation-with me, Haruno Sakura, she would have beat me up into a bloody pulp. _Huh, that's what she gets for being so disgustingly clingy._  I grimaced to myself.

'Can u help me?' I slammed the 'enter' key with my pinkie finger. There. Trying to stay cool and collected, I waited for him to say something.

 _Pop!_  Oh my god, what if he doesn't want to? I stared at his reply, my brain turning gears altogether.

'Sure. I knew u would ask me for help sooner or later ;)'

I clenched my fists, fiery blushes raiding my cheeks. GOSH! This had to be a  _dream_.  _I could vividly picture Sasuke on the other side of the network, sitting in his own room of his gigantic mansion, and you might have assumed he was chatting with another international basketball star if you happened to walk in on him, but no...he was talking to_ me _!_  ME!

"Calm down," I muttered.

I typed back an answer.

'Haha don't be so eager all the time. Wat if i don't ask u for help 'sooner or later'?' I gazed at my reply in disbelief. If you think about it, I thought that was a sensible reply, hehe. And it was witty, too.  _Score!_

'Lol i'm not so eager to help u. It's my job as ur own personal tutor anyways, so i have no choice. Then wats the problem u have?'

I gawked _,_ my emerald eyes glued to the laptop screen. That was such an  _insult_ , the conceited baka. Whatever, because I had algebra to attend to, ugh.

'Fine, Uchiha. It's algebra again. MATH. Square roots =.=.'

'Hahaha of course, why did i even ask? And ur finding square roots HARD?' I pursed my lips at his reply, staring at it incredulously. Oh my GOD, he was  _so_...full of himself!

'Um I AM finding it hard, u got an issue with that? It's not my fault if i dont understand it.'

'Lol no. U just amuse me every time, Sakura.'

...

Did he just type that down? Are you  _serious_? I could feel my face heating up into temperature extremes. I shifted my focus back on complicated square roots, glancing carelessly at page 156 of 'Math Makes Sense 11', the page containing all twenty math questions I was assigned to complete. It  _so_  doesn't make sense to me! I sighed, typing away in the chat window.

'Haha glad I do :P. Um i pretty much need help on ALL 20 q's. of my math textbook. And don't laugh at me.'

Obviously, he didn't exactly listen to a  _thing_  I said due to the fact that his reply back to me was nothing but a slew of 'LOL's. Still, an image of Sasuke laughing with that silky, irresistible voice of his tugged my attention away for a second-NO.

'LOL, k then u really need me to help u. Wat txtbook's that?'

'Math makes sense 11. And in my opinion that's a pretty stupid title for a txtbk. It doesn't make sense 2 me Dx'

'Haha to me it does. Just tell me the questions and i'll bring u through each of them step-by-step. Lol do u even know what square roots are?'

I pouted, my pale skin still feeling those prickly pops of electric charge. They weren't ebbing away, either.

'Of course, i mean it's U. Ok, and...no! Well I do, but then i don't.'

'Um k, I'm taking that as a no, then.'

 _God_ , why did I say that, too? Pretty senseless, once again.

'Sorry. And i'll type then down now, but just hurry up okk? I'm so stressed out cus i still need to finish my biology, socials and eng. hw.'

'Oh that sucks for u. And u can't rush math. This is square roots, and as ur tutor i hav to make sure u UNDERSTAND it, so the rest of ur hw needs to wait.'

My stomach performed flip-flops as a wave of despair hit me, but then disappeared as fast as it came. Overall, I had to sleep at 10 p.m? FINE.

_It's still worth it, though. You're staying up through the night with the hot Sasuke helping you-_

_GO AWAY! I mean it!_

'Ughgh, fine.'

'Good. Now i'm gonna ask u smthing: wat's a square root?'

Oh no, useless math vocabulary drained my grey matter of energy! And to answer that question, of course I didn't know, and this was irrevocably embarrassing to have Sasuke find out my true weakness was _MATH_. Oh my GOSH.

The keys clicked as I typed down a reply.

'Uhhh...i dunno O_O'

'Lol wow. U hav to remember wat a square root is. It's a number that makes a bigger number when it's multiplied by itself.'

'Sorry I don't hav the brains like u do, genius. And...?'

'Haha, a square root's like 7. When u multiply 7 by itself what do u get?'

'49?'

'Ryt. And 49's a perfect square. Lol i'm assuming u dont know wat a perfect square is, either.'

Uh, the nerve of this guy! I  _did_  know what it meant, but the definition just wasn't coming to me.  _That's just great, Sakura._

'I SO know!'

'Then wat is it?'

As fast as lightning, I flipped through the math textbook noisily to the last section of it, searching for vocabulary words. I know, it's cheating, but I didn't want Sasuke to get the idea I was really dumb and weak with algebra. Soon a lengthy list of them appeared, and I scanned them quickly. _Perfect square, perfect square...aha, found it!_

'It's the product of a number multiplied by itself. :)'

'Yep. And did u look at the glossary? Cus that was a little bit long for u to answer.'

Shoot, he knows. What. The. Hell! I can't even sneak past the egotistical Uchiha without screwing up.

'sgwrdgbsf. NO i didn't.'

'Then y did u take a good 2 mins. or so to answer it?'

'I was looking for my PENCIL. It fell into the garbage and I had to...ew, sift thru it.'

'Hm, k. But then u didn't need a pencil to answer wat a perfect square is, dont u?'

Oh my GOD! Was I _that_  predictable? To answer my own question: yes, I was. Jeez.

'Omg sasuke, fine u got me, k? But at least i know now wat it is!'

'Hahaha ur amusing x 100 pinkie. And yah u hav a point.'

He called me AMUSING again times a hundred! Oh my god! I struggled to keep my breathing even as I continued to- _gawk_ -at the bright screen studded with words and the blue strip of the Facebook logo on the top of my Safari window. Didn't I mention that I tend to gawk, like, a lot?

Uchiha Sasuke really does think I'm amusing! AHH!

My fingertips were starting to chafe from pressing the keys quite hard (haha), I made a point to myself to apply Vaseline on my hands sooner or later. I had sensitive skin ever since I was a baby, so you couldn't exactly blame the laptop.

'Yeh. Ok let me get this straight: a square root is a number that makes a perfect square then?'

'Exactly. Hey ur catching up fast again Sakura :]'

You would expect my eyes to widen as big as an unidentified flying object. And yeah, at the moment they were. He was flirting  _again_ -

'Lol im not as dumb as u expect me to be! So a square root is 8? Then the perfect square of 8 is 64, cus 8 times 8 is 64?'

'Yeah, thts right.'

'OMG I get it now!'

'Hn, u wouldn't have gotten it if it wasn't 4 me.'

'Hah don't be so cocky there Sasuke. I just looked it up in the glossary and voila, I get it already :)'

'Way to hurt my feelings, and lol I knew u looked it up. That's what I was saying 5 mins. ago.'

"I hurt his feelings?", I whispered, amused at his reply.  _He's soooo cute!_  My mind flashed into overdrive, and I didn't even WANT to know what it was making up...

_Okay, shut up!_

'LOL, wow i just gave it away. k here's number 1 then. I still need ur help, tho  _.'_

'Haha of course u do. It's not like I'm going to let u do 20 q's. by urself. Or Kakashi-sensei can just fire me as ur tutor :P.'

My heart beat once again, but thirty times more rapid than its' normal rate when he typed that down. OH MY G-

_He cares about my studies. He ACTUALLY cares!  
_

_DUH! He's in 5 AP classes for Kami's sake! Do you think he loves seeing you, the girl he digs, fail?_

_I-I didn't say you can talk to me again! Now scram!_

'Oh...thank uu so much Sasuke.'

I mentally kicked myself, staring at my own sentence that was hugely significant on the laptop screen. I said 'thank you'! To put it in perspective, he deserved it, although he could be a JERK when I don't want him to be.

'Hn, at least i get a thank you from Haruno Sakura.'

_Are you kidding me? He's...flirting again, right?_

'Lol but don't expect me to say it 24/7. Here's num. 1: What's the square root of 121?'

'Ok, so 121's a perfect square.'

I nodded...to  _myself_ , and that irked even me! It's as if Sasuke was _here_ , right beside me, and helping me. Oh my god, I'm going crazy.

'Yeah, then we just need to find the num. that multiplies itself to get 121?'

'Ryt. Do u kno ur times table?'

Uh oh. You see, that was the most difficult thing I ever had to go through, and I'm NOT going to go repeat the past again!

'Uhh...kinda? Does tht count?'

'Psh, it's crucial to know ur times table! It's the basic foundation that u use with everything else u learn in algebra, like dividing. Ur really gonna fail if u don't know it well, Sakura.'

My pink eyebrows furrowed, cursing myself for not memorizing them. Now he knows I didn't master my freaking times table? I'm telling  _everything_  to him, now! What's next, my life-story of being an unpopular girl? I feared that 'everything' would spill out now or in the future, but I realized it was happening piece by piece.

Shiz.

'Ok ok, u don't need to freak, Uchiha. I'll memorize it!'

'Hm, tht's what everyone says, until later on they didn't even bother, so look where they are now: LRC.'

Fury began to spark a little bit inside me. The conceited Sasuke didn't trust me? I'm going to knock some sense into that chicken butt, jet-black haired, gorgeous head of his!

'Are u saying I'M not capable of knowing the times table well? Then fug u, cus I will!'

'Oh, did I make u angry, pinkie?'

What the _hell_! I don't know if it's just me, but then I sensed his flirting charm give way again. Is this how often he unleashes his power? Ahhhh-

'No...'

'I think i did. And I can just see u fuming at the screen lol. Do u remember what I said at our tutorial at lunch?'

'Haha, wat?'

'Ur so cute when ur angry.'

GAH! My pale skin was as red as a fresh apple the last time I glanced, unanimously, at my desk-side mirror, and...I can't believe it.

'I-djbfvwoev, I don't kno what to say.'

'It's obvious with djbfvwoev.'

'Che.'

'Hn. So did u find the square root of 121?'

'No, not yet.'

'What r u doing then, Sakura? Get to work.'

There goes his instinct of _authority_  that's, I don't know, hard-wired into the Uchiha. It's something he can't resist using!

Anyways, the rest of the night dragged on, with me almost losing control in talking with Sasuke himself on facebook. This will be an ultimate roller-coaster, I tell you. And there's 19 more questions to go.

**Two hours later...**

_Pop!_

_Pop._

_Pop, pop._

_Pop!_

"Ah!" I jerked awake, the left side of my face flying off the 'Our Nippon' textbook. Rubbing my lidded eyes, I struggled to keep them open as I glued my gaze to the chat window like a zombie. 10:00 p.m already?

Oh my GOD. Fully alert now, I glanced down at my homework, and a sudden surge of relief washed over me as if I've just taken a long, cold shower...relaxing, even. I've finished off Biology and English in an hour, so Math and Socials (which was almost done) were left.

I can do it!

The annoying pops were the sounds that woke me up, and I almost swore out loud again when I realized that I left Sasuke ONLINE, and he was WAITING for me! A tense sweat broke out on my neck.

What the hell was I thinking? Don't tell me I fell asleep for a good fifteen minutes. Uchiha Sasuke is going to kill me, drag me, and disown me in some way for keeping  _him_  up so freaking late!

Literally jumping up in my seat, I read my five chat messages from him I didn't read while 'taking a break', and I remember that was the last thing I've told him before going stupid MIA.

'Sakura.'

 **'** Sakura, u there?'

'Hey r u done num. 15 yet?'

'Sa. Ku. Raaaa...'

'WHERE R U?'

"Aw shoot, I'm screwed," I squeaked, my fingers typing a fast enough reply to indicate I was still online, awake and ready to complete the last five math questions. Still, it amazed me how much I've accomplished in two hours...well, excluding my rude NAP, and the way he typed my name three times...it's as if I imagined him saying them in his sexy, deep voice-

'SASUKE u still on? Omgggg I'm sorrryyy!'

Holding my breath within my mouth, I waited.

And waited.

Impatient and anxious at the same time, I sent him a reply again.

'Sasukee u there?'

The sudden pop startled me, and my pale hand flew to my chest. Thank kami!

'I'm here. Why?'

'dkgvdgn. oh my GOD, didn't I fall asleep on u when I said i'm gonna take a five-min. break? O_O'

'Damn right u did. I was waiting here the whole time, as bored as I was, and my brother was SO close to taking away my laptop cus i was still awake.'

His brother...Uchiha Itachi! Panicking, I felt as if Sasuke was exceptionally angry at me. And I felt so guilty, too!

'OMG. Sasuke...i'm so srry!'

'Hn. Nevermind, at least ur awake now.'

'R u-r u sure?'

'Yep I am. Why wouldn't i be?'

'O.k.'

'Yeah.'

'R u mad at me?'

'...I don't know. Not sure.'

Confused, I narrowed my eyes at his two sentences. H-he must be angry at me. To tell you the truth, I was hysterical when the realization I've slept hit me, so I'm responsible for what you would call his' temper'.

'You don't know?'

'Mhm. Now put that aside, i can't blame u for sleeping, haha. It's the stress. I kno from experience.'

'...So u forgive me?'

'That's not exactly the word I'm looking for, but ur an exception.'

My heart swelled when he wrote that. Seriously, I must have been staring at it for an entire three minutes, rereading each precious phrase until yet another pop reached my ears.

'Sakuraa, dont go leave me here again.' Omg. A hot plea! NO.

'OH sorry, I was working on num. 16.' A lie. Except it wasn't as if the Uchiha was going to transport himself in a network cable over here in my room and appear to check if for sure I was doing my homework. And yes, you could call it a white lie instead, because I completed numbers fifteen and sixteen and had three more questions to go!

'K. U don't have difficulties right now?'

'No. ^^'

'Haha k then.'

'Sasuke...thank u so much for helping me. Again.'

I mentally kicked myself in the shins, you could say, when I typed that down. Oh my god, I've been saying thank you for two hours straight now?

'Hn, it's my job. i wouldn't be helping u if I, like I said, wasn't ur tutor.'

Is that true? No, right? My instinct launched a possibility in my brain: what if he really does care for me? What if his position as  _my tutor_  doesn't matter to him because...

...he already has _me?_

NO. No. No. That's downright ridiculous. And wrong. And any other kind of unethical law-breaking term you can think of. I don't think that's possible!

For the record, I also realized I've been talking to Sasuke for two frickin' hours, and not once has he logged off. He had utterly remained online for the whole duration I was doing homework!

Heck, I didn't really feel tired.

I was exhausted, poring over endless papers that were practically spilling off the space on my desk and fluttering to the floor. Nah, call me an unorganized hag, but I decided to just arrange them tomorrow.

With a FINAL jaw-breaking, relieving flourish, I slammed my complete Math and Socials homework onto my pink assignment folder, which I found much easier to manage once I arrived in my locker and returned them to their proper subject binders. You should try my method, sometime.

I let out a prolonged sigh. I was  _finally_  done!

'Sasuke I'm done! And i didn't rlly ask u for help!'

'Well good for u, pinkie. :)'

'Haha thankss.'

'So, u want me go off now? Cus of u I've stayed up late.'

'SORRY! Really, this will never happen again. I mean, i'm so embarrassed.'

'Haha ur so cute, Sakura.'

Oh my gosh! A final string of red blushes crept up the back of my neck and spread onto my cheeks again drenched in a light layer of sweat. Ew, I had to wash up later! And he said I'm cute!

I'm CUTE. Sasuke said I'm cute! Okay, enough of my rambling.

'Lol i'm rlly not.'

'Gudnyt. And u better be on time for our second tutorial session tmrw.'

'Oh yah! Kk i won't. I'll see u there then? Where?'

'Same time, same place.'

'k, gudnyt Sasuke.'

'bye pinkie.'

The chat window turned into a sallow grey colour, showing he was gone now. He was offline.

And he called me PINKIE for, what, the tenth time? I'm pretty sure he just did.

Staring at my shocking lengthy chat window with  _Uchiha Sasuke_ , the leader of the Fierce Four, I further reassured myself of the fact that this was all real. There were no tricks or illusions.

All our chat exchanges were real! They were REAL! I wanted to squeal, but it would have sounded awkwardly unnatural, if you ask me.

Logging off my facebook account and clicking the bright red exit button my Safari browser, I shut down my laptop, closed it, shuffled my finished homework into a neat pile on the side of my wooden desk, and plopped onto my bed in a _daze_...in an unreal stupor.

I fell asleep again as soon as my sore body hit the soft, wonderful mattress, not bothering to wash up at all.

And for the first time _ever_ , I was looking forward for tomorrow, feeling confused, excited, nervous and happy.


	7. Mathematical Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one like Uchiha Sasuke cope?

**Sasuke's POV:**

The next morning was a pure hassle. As normal it felt with students having this frightened look in their eyes the moment they set their gaze on me, I did feel slightly amused at all the bowing heads, but I couldn't stop thinking about my facebook chat with Sakura last night...and it  _was_  her fault I stayed up so late to help her with math homework.

Deep in thought, I recalled calling her pinkie (it seemed like she didn't mind) and saying she was amusing. Just imagining her reaction already gave me, hell,  _butterflies_.

This is _so_  unlike me, with nothing in my mind except the face of a certain pink-haired girl. _Her emerald green eyes..._  It's probably my lack of sleep. Dammit.

I casually made my way through the first floor to first period, and when I passed a trio of the freaking same girls that were hanging by a similar spot since yesterday and the day before giggling crazily as they saw me, I rolled my eyes.

Who were they to think they were  _allowed_  to stand there and stare? Typical, in my opinion. And annoying. If I remember correctly, wasn't the mad Karin the leader of her own group: Sasukeys or something like that?

And why did the name happen to be based on _mine_? Ugh, so much for being the leader of my clique.

This was the routine I had to endure for pretty much every day I was in school, and to tell you the truth, you could say I'm a professional now in handling hordes of hormonal girls. Still, it was kind of hilarious to know I was the ideal guy in each of their dreams.

Haha, if they were even worthy of me...but no, I shouldn't be dwelling on such thoughts.

"SASUKE! Oi, teme!", a loud voice too familiar for my liking boomed in my ears, and I turned around to find the blonde Uzumaki push his way through clumps of students and flinging one arm over my shoulder. Curious faces watched us.

I scowled at my spiky-blonde best friend, not in the mood for chatting. Of course he didn't get the message of my scowl, so why did I even bother?

"What do you want?", I asked him, gritting my teeth as we walked. I tried to wriggle my shoulder away from Naruto, but his grip on me was so tight I winced when he bounced along like some guy high on steroids. What the hell did he do last night?

"Nothing, I just wanna hang out with you before class starts," he said, ecstatic as we rounded a corner into a hallway a block away from my AP Calculus class.

"That's lame, dobe," I answered, slipping both of my pale hands into my pockets. Believe me, I was aware of intense stares from almost everyone we've passed, and again, this was something I was already used to.

"Hey, that's not lame! At least somebody's with you right now, and I don't even know where the rest of us four...or six, are."

"Hn, you have a point."

My mind wandered around, suddenly curious as to what class the Haruno has first thing right now. Wait, why am I even _thinking_  this? Before I realized it, I found myself asking Uzumaki what class he had this morning...and a swirling sensation grew in my stomach.

"Oh, first block? I have Math with Kakashi-sensei, why?", he replied, his tone so strained it was irritating. "Keep your voice down, jeez," I replied, walking faster now to get away from Naruto.

"Who's...in your class?", I asked, hesitating at first. Alright, what was the logic behind what I wanted to know as well? Why did I find my attention constantly centered on _Sakura_?

I reassured myself: it's all due to not having enough sleep. It _must_  be.

Naruto looked at me, his bright-blue eyes blinding. Impatient, I listened nonetheless as he fished out some names. "Hm...there's Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shino, Chouji-", he droned on, and for a moment I was feeling stupid, staring at him. Why did I ask Naruto _that_  question?

"...Sakura, Kanku-"

 _Sakura._  She's in Kakashi-sensei's math class. First block. Got it.

I cut him off, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder. "Thanks, baka. Is it okay if you can just leave me now, 'cause I have Calculus to get to."

"Why do you  _always_  have to-"

I intervened Naruto again with a glare: the type of icy, narrow look that sent shivers down a majority of the student body's spines. Thus I had a 'trademark' glare, if you could call it that, with my lips pressed in a straight line.

Really, I didn't want to get a headache so early. And other people (like the Fierce Four) knew me as someone to snap back at people instantly when I was in a bad mood. Unfortunately the idiot was oblivious.

"Okay okay, be that way, Sasuke. I'll see you later," he muttered, and I watched as he scampered away just like that. Thank god.

A few seconds ticked by until I realized, with a jolt, that I still had five minutes to get to Asuma-sensei's AP class.

Staring straight ahead, I didn't even need to dodge students blocking where I was going because they moved out first, paving a path for me, which was often the custom around here.

I smirked to myself when a small, lanky girl yelped, her friend pulling her roughly to the side. I overheard them converse.

"Don't, Mika! That's _Uchiha Sasuke_...the king of this school. He's sexy and so cool, but he doesn't notice a nobody like us...," the rest was inaudible as I drifted away from the busy section of lockers, sensing their gaze on me.

I immediately assumed 'Mika' was new, because apparently she had no knowledge whatsoever of the Fierce Four. And she saw me as  _sexy_? I held in a chuckle as more people backed up to spot the Uchiha headed their way. This was the cloud of authority I had, and obviously my co-members were treated in the same way.

As soon as I climbed up the stairs and was about to turn towards another corner, I heard a shrill scream as somebody slammed into me along with someone else, and you could say the entire thing happened so fast it took moments before I had a good look at the trembling figure whom I had bumped.

I grunted in some pain from the impact, my hands gripping her slender arms as she was bent towards me, absolutely shocked. I felt the students surrounding us tense as they stared, bewildered, and a petrified Yamanaka Ino covered her mouth. So the long-haired blonde was her friend.

Who  _was_  this I just crashed into, then?

"Uh...," Ino whispered, her free hand outstretched as if to catch the pink-haired girl leaning on me-

_Pink-haired?_

_It was Sakura._

Struggling to keep my face as expressionless as possible, I stared down at her, and I could see she obviously didn't want to look me in the eyes. Rooted to the spot, I continued to stare, waiting for her to move. Or hell, even look up at me.

This wasn't the case, because her fingers were still holding my arms for balance, and she had quite a hard time in removing herself from me.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

_Oh my god._

Omg.

Don't tell me...

I tried to pry my hands off of the Uchiha, but they weren't obeying my brain's commands!  _Chikusho-_

Finally forcing myself to look up into Sasuke's flawless face, emerald clashed again with onyx.

My mouth also now had the ability to speak again.

"I-I..."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at me, probably impatient for me to explain why I even bumped into him in the first place. I felt Ino nudging me with her pinkie finger into my back, and I gulped. Here goes the ultimate screw-up.

And so many people are boring their glares into the back of my pink-haired head!  _Why do_ I _have to be the target all the time?_

 _If you think about it, it's pretty hot what just happened. It's the typical love story scene: you bump into your lover, and it would have been way better if you fell on him, or, if he fell on_ you _-_

_OH MY GOD! H-he's not my lover!_

_Not yet._

_Shut up._

"I'm sorry...," I whispered so quietly, I wasn't even sure if Sasuke heard me at all. My lips indeed moved, but his perfect, supple ones weren't.

What the heck _._ Has his ego due to his reputation changed once again? Does he even want to notice me here in front of  _everyone_?

Without even running through my actions...great...an instant surge of anger (which surprised even  _myself_ ) circulated to every part of my body, and I could feel the fury in the pit of my stomach grow as if you were fueling it with more bouts of gas.  _What did the completely conceited jerk, egotistical guy and arrogant baka_ Uchiha Sasuke _think of_ me _?_

Overall, because he was the high and almighty younger Uchiha of Konoha Preparatory, it didn't mean he had the freaking authority once again to treat me as if I wasn't even close to his social class, his status; his  _level_...to pretend he didn't know me. Did he wear a mask that he feared to take off since he was, I don't know, talking to  _me_ , an unpopular girl or whatsoever? What  _happened_  to the Sasuke I just talked to last night? And he actually helped me!

Salty tears began to materialize under my eyes. I was sad, for the first time, in front of him, too. I was embarrassed. I was  _insulted_.

Why was I even feeling these emotions? I...

Sasuke spoke a few words before the most purely unbelievable thing happened.  _I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT._

"You should watch where you're go-"

With all the strength I could muster, his sentence flowing through my one ear and out the other, I saw the palm of my pale hand fly towards his perfect cheek. To me, it was unfolding in slow motion.

_SLAP!_

I panted, glaring at him with hatred and biting my lip to keep from sobbing right then and there. Huge, astonished gasps all around me made my head swim in a daze. What did I _do_? "Sakura-," Ino murmured, trying to grab my arm and just bolt out of Sasuke's presence, but I was  _too_  shocked to move.

The Uchiha stared at me then, his cheek now having the red mark of my hand where I slapped him (SERIOUSLY?), and onyx eyes penetrating mine told me that he was as clearly confused and surprised as I was, yet the bubbling anger was still there...as if he'd done something to me that I considered was betrayal.

_That IS betrayal, how he's acting around you when you're not with other people and when he's in school...hot Sasuke acts like the king of the world!_

_NO, you're taking over me and I don't want to cause chaos-!  
_

_Well right now I want to! The_ bastard _!_

I started to talk, angry again, and I swear my lips were moving on it's own accord! I was freaked out entirely, my senses threatening to black out.  _No-_

"Are you telling me  _I_  should watch where _I'm_  going?" I was fuming now. Oh my god.

"Sakura-"

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I'm not your maid!" My eyes widened when I said that, and Ino was pulling my arm anxiously. "Forehead, no! We have to go to class-" I shook her off of me, and she yelped, afraid.

_Ino..._

Stares pierced my body, and I could sense a huge crowd accumulated around us to catch the drama. _I didn't_ want _to cause any drama in my life, but here I was, so screwed for it!_

"You always think you can step all over the rest of us like bugs just because you own the school; just because you're the leader of the  _cocky Four_!", I cried, finally stepping away from him to stare at the ground as I spoke.

A chorus of yet louder gasps echoed, and I shuddered, positive that the consequences were  _not_  going to be nice.  _I can feel Sasuke practically staring...hell,_ glaring _at me now. What have I_  done _? He's going to think I'm an utter_ lunatic _!_

"Haruno, I-"

"No. You're the most conceited, arrogant, and...stuck-up jerk I've ever met! I...I wish you weren't my math tutor!"

"Sakura, you didn't...," I heard Ino whisper, horrified.

In front of me, Sasuke's mouth was gaping, his eyes showing more disbelief and confusion than _ever_ before-and he was AMUSED, too!

Oh. My. God. Did I just say THAT? Nooo-

I gripped my bag tighter, afraid, until a big shriek from...gosh,  _Karin_ , made us jump. She stomped to where a shocked Uchiha was standing, pointing a black manicured finger at my face.

"YOU! You pink-haired whore! How dare you say all of that to Sasuke-kun!," Karin screamed at me, her red hair rippling from fury.  _That's amazing, I've just given myself an_ enemy _without even intending to! And it's such a great way to start class!_  Not _at all.  
_

_Please...Kami, please make him realize I didn't mean what I said-_

_-although it's kinda true. As for the redhead...  
_

_GO AWAY! You caused enough frickin' trouble for me!_

_Too_ afraid to answer back, I nearly choked when I saw Karin's clenched fist flying towards me too in all her sleazy glory. She's going to punch me-! "Sakura!", Ino yelled, holding my upper arm. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

It didn't.

I opened them again, amazed at the view.

"Don't,  _Karin_ ," Sasuke snarled, his velvet voice low, deep and scary.  _Sexiness! And what the hell, I'm thinking that_ now _? God, schizophrenia has caught up to me._

I spotted his large, built hand wrapped around her wrist, his fingers digging firm into her skin. Oh my g-

He turned to her, one arm still in his pocket. "Never call Sakura a whore  _ever again_." With Sasuke scowling at her, I mentally exploded. Again. Sasuke...defended me. He protected me-and although he did so much nothing than merely keeping her from punching me straight on, my chest was heavy. It still counts! Right? I mean, even though I said all those words to him, he didn't really...

...the word I was looking for fled. Ugh.

Karin, on the other hand, the anger she felt dissipating so quickly _, pouted_ at him as if he expected Sasuke to be, what, happy if I got hurt. The bit-

"Sasuke-kun? But I thought you'd let me-", her snotty tone gave us the urge to punch her ourselves if the Uchiha didn't, and it was pretty funny, if you ask me.

"Get. Out. Of. Here. You annoy me. And you're the ugliest whore I've ever seen." He glared at her then, not touched at all by the-*cough*revolting sight of tears leaking down from her smudged, mascara-lined eyes. No way was that cute. And gosh, Sasuke called Karin a  _whore_! HAHA.

Then I had my own personal shout-out to the Sasukins, or girls who had wished Karin  _wasn't_  the apple of Sasuke's eye. Rejoice, because your wish had just been fulfilled! I laughed inwardly, almost giggling out loud at the intense look on Karin's face.

She clenched both fists now, and a few paces behind Sasuke I could see Hyuuga, Nara and Inuzuka rushing to the scene, with the crowds dispersing as I heard them yell, "Get to class, you idiots!" Of course, the people obeyed what they were told. It's the Fierce Four, after all.

Behind the trio, Naruto's bobbing spiky, yellow hair was visible, and Lee was trailing him. Apparently they heard the news of the so-called 'fight'. Oh _no.._.and why did it have to be my  _other_  baka best friend finding out? _  
_

Sasuke rubbed his temple and sighed, an irritated expression on his handsome face. "Didn't you hear what I just said, Karin?"

"Yeah, b-but-"

"GO! Before I do anything I regret!", he roared, scaring the wits out of us. Students whispered to each other, most likely finding it so hard to accept what they've seen. And god, this took place before first block! Now the blame will all be on me for having them daydream about this event while school's going on...the time where they have to focus!

_AHH, an angry Sasuke is just so hot..._

_S-shut. Up. I'm tired of you now!_

Karin ran away, the sound of her crying not really holding an effect on us. Well, I bet you a majority of the students-including me and Ino-wore smug smiles at the moment, because she  _was_ , ironically, the biggest whore 'we've ever met.' _Well said, Sasuke! Hm, I wonder what she'll do with her cronies..._

The ding of the school bell signaled we were-

_Oh shiz._

I broke out of my reverie, my arms flailing now. I decided to just apologize to Sasuke later on...a huge apology I owned to him, as well.

"Ino, we're LATE! We're  _all_  late," I shouted at Sasuke and his group, with Lee and Naruto as no exception. Tugging an awe-struck Yamanaka behind me, I almost choked with laughter at the panic they showed. Sasuke was swearing endlessly as he literally bounded to Asuma-sensei's classroom, and the rest of them followed us, hustling and muttering obscenities. The drama five minutes ago was forgotten as we, well, _freaked_.

"What the  _hell_  just happened, Haruno?", Shikamaru yelled at me from the back as we made our way to Math, running as if the apocalypse was underway, while Neji happened to ask the same thing, his voice sharp. I tell you, Tenten and Hinata must be dying from worry at where half of Math 11, first block, were...especially Kakashi-sensei.

"I-I'll explain, but right now we're late!"

"Sakura-chan-"

"Shut UP, Naruto!," I shouted back as we heard nothing but the pounding of our footsteps. Ino was dumbfounded, even though faint blushes were traced on her cheeks from hearing Nara.

As we panted, sprinting through the doors and up the stairs to the second floor where our class was situated, Lee spoke up. "Sakura, I never thought you were the kind of girl to start a fight!"

"That...wasn't...a...fight...," I huffed back at him, with Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba, along with Naruto and a certain guy full of youth, still following suit behind Ino and I.

"Then what would you call that?" The Inuzuka hooted, amused at the trouble we had just caused. He was probably thinking how we had simply made school even more exciting. Oh my god.

"An uproar, if you ask me," Neji added, and I was so surprised to find that he wasn't, like us girls and the Uzumaki, panting as he spoke. How can he handle being out of breath?  _He's a Hyuuga, duh._

To our shock, the P.A buzzed to life, with, SHOOT, Tsunade-sama's flat, strict voice emanating from the speakers as we were  _still_  running.  _Oh no-_

"Students who were late this morning...or are presently trying to make it to class, stop and report to the study hall immediately. You all have detention." The dreaded statement took no time to launch a string of reactions.

_San, ni, ichi..._

"SHIT!", Inuzuka bellowed, and I flinched at the volume of our commotion. That's just wonderful. We have detention now! The Hyuuga's white eyes flashed dangerously in my direction, and I cringed, hiding my face with a few clumps of my pink hair. Ah!

Ino glared at me, evidently pissed but still holding my arm. "Ugh, now it's your fault we're late!" We all froze in our tracks, whining and groaning now as we, haha, turned around and began to _walk_  to the study hall as the principal ordered us to.  _Enough with the running, goodness._

Oh my god, Tsunade-sama would most likely be, no doubt, very disappointed to see how many of us were late...and she'd be demanding a good reason why, or else. I slapped my forehead. This was insane!

"You heard her. Detention," Nara muttered, slouching in posture and coolly walking alongside me and the Ino-pig with his arms stretched out to rest behind his head, as he always does. The way his body was arched was pretty attractive, jeez... _No. Don't think that!_  To my left, Ino tensed again, and I could feel her grasp on my arm clench tighter.  _I know, it's because of Shikamaru. Omg, double awe!_

I pursed my lips, partly amused. I mean, you would mostly expect them to blame, as always, the blonde-haired dobe, but obviously everything turned upside down today. We had no choice but to wait.

_And Sasuke, too._

Well, I had no choice but to look forward to what could possibly happen with all of us...and the  _Fierce Four_ , can you believe it? In detention.


	8. Mathematical Explanations

**Sakura's POV:**

Tsunade-sama's face was scrunched up in an expression that was partly so funny, some of us couldn't resist snickering under our breath. Here we were, the eight of us in the presence of the Konohagakure Preparatory principal. Great.

Once again, this was because of me. Remember ten minutes ago? It was chaotic, exciting and intense all at the same time.

Anyways, the Uzumaki classified our principal as the old hag, but you couldn't help it _. Old hag_  was constantly Tsunade's nickname (dude, there's rumors floating around that she's actually 50 years old; she looks  _way_  younger than that and it never fails to surprise us), but you were so in for it if she caught you saying the very words. The most reasonable thing you can do then is just scream your lungs out and run, haha **.** And it's ridiculous how many times Naruto's been kicked, slapped and punched in the face, god. It's just like the dobe to do so.

"You know that the  _old hag_  did tell us to report to class now."

POW!

" _Old hag?_  She's not so strong-"

BANG!

"I hate how  _old hag_  tries to make us take these crappy exams-"

BAM!

Eugh, the insult! I would laugh my head off when I occasionally met my best friend in a bloody mess. His face was either squished and smashed until it looked  _completely_  dis-proportioned, or a part of his body was bandaged up (and it's usually the  _arms_ ).

Right now though, I felt beads of (eww) sweat on my pale forehead again, and I'm pretty sure a majority of us had our stomachs tied in complicated knots. I mean, if you were in front of Tsunade-sama, you were going to _get_  something from Tsunade-sama, whether it was bad or not. To put it simply: troublemakers were utterly screwed.

Ino let go of my hand as we bowed to her, with Naruto doing it in the most sloppiest way I've ever seen. What the hell! _Get it right!_

 _Sasuke_ , on the other hand,-my heart beat faster again-bowed so swiftly and so perfectly (he was standing beside Lee, by the way), the whole thing was swoon-worthy, and shoot, he caught me looking at him!

NO.

My insides lurching and a sweep of heat on my face, I looked away as quick as I can, and I  _swore_ I saw yet another sexy smirk on his lips, unless it was a trick of the stupid fluorescent lights overhead.

_Kami-sama!_

Come to think of it, the study hall was unbelievably small that we had to cram inside the limited space until our arms were,  _literally_ , squished against one another, and the thought of the Uchiha and I in that position was- _chikusho_. AH! How can somebody possibly spend detention inside this place?

I spotted Hyuuga Neji's little grimace and afraid of the guy, I tilted my gaze a little bit to the left, hoping he would stop giving me those looks that he hoped intimidated or scared me! Jeez, it's not like I almost killed everyone in the school. And come on, I'm sorry about before! I really needed to convince them that the chaos wasn't going to happen again anytime soon, too.

Tsunade's liquid eyes scanned over each of us carefully, and she did it in manner that caused my nervous meter to creep high up until I exploded. Seriously...it was very  _scary_  enough to be here in front of her, as I mentioned earlier. A word of warning: _Don't_...get on Tsunade-sama's bad side!

Also, I wasn't really surprised as well at how calm we all were, here inside the study hall. I could almost expect students passing by in the hall-way to peer in and amazement and go: _the Fierce Four are HERE? With Haruno Sakura?_ I stifled a laugh.

They would think it's a dream! The cocky Four  _never_  get in trouble, so I was lucky to witness the whole thing for the first time, hahaha.

"Give me a reason, people," Tsunade sighed, rubbing a temple as she glared at us, concerned,"to why you were late this morning." Uh oh, she sounded worn out...and that laid the foundation for a big piece of temper if we didn't explain. Shoot.

We said nothing, and I spotted Naruto's spiky-blond hair bob up and down. Is he that restless? I fought back the urge to reach over and hit him for being so unpractical!  _He had to stay freaking still, and it wouldn't hurt to do it once._

I sneaked a glance at my classmates, and I pursed my lips, finding it  _so_  amusing how we've all gotten ourselves into this mess-and the  _Fierce Four_  had to be dragged into it. I know, it might not be a good idea to be smug, but I was anyways.

Ino stared at the carpeted ground, her smooth skin glowing.  _Sometimes I wondered what type of body lotion she used, because_  man _did I want her skin! Why am I thinking that?_

Shikamaru, standing beside her (and oh, I can see now why she was so quiet...the Nara. I tell you, if I was in the Yamanaka's shoes, I would have fainted right now, with the guy I've had a huge crush on just _there_ ) _,_ also didn't say anything, but his hands were slipped into his pockets as he slouched-the posture he normally exuded.

And excuse me, but it was like I could literally feel Ino's heat warm up even more than it was before in the last five minutes. Body heat! BODY heat! She was in for it 'cause of not controlling herself. _Yeah, it's_ Shikamaru _, eep! But please, I was starting to sweat from extreme anxiety here!_

Kiba, Neji, Lee, Sasuke...god, pretty much had unmoving mouths too. I closed my eyes, my hands sticky (ew).  _Please, someone just talk! The silence was too unnerving for my comfort!_

I looked at Tsunade-sama, and her eyebrows were still furrowed, continuously shooting us that glare, ack. I rocked the balls of my feet back and forth, unsure of what exactly I should tell her. A wrong response and we would be kicked to the ends of the earth. Did you want  _that_  to happen? And so you could say they depended on me, the sometimes-brainless Sakura, at this...I dunno, 'crucial' (aha, fancy genius word)...time.

Gosh, so much pressure! Why did it have to be me?

We watched principal Tsunade drum the tips of her nails onto the mahogany wood, and I took a gesture from the secretary Shizune as an indication she was becoming pissed. And  _pissed_  is the last word you ever wanted to pair with the name Tsunade.

"Well? I'm not joking. This must be the first time eight students in this school were late, and for first block! Why?"

The attractive Uchiha (omg) penetrated the side of my cheek with a stare, and it took, once again, a giant amount of willpower to keep from returning it! Electric charge popped up on my skin, and it buzzed.

Do I  _always_  have this feeling when Sasuke was around me? I hated how much I liked it. Was that statement even logical?

Tsunade's tone, however, was menacing, and my conscience nudged me to just SAY it.  _Fine! Good luck to me, though._

_Explain the TRUTH. But not the truth that might risk exposing Sasuke's feelings for you and your feelings for him-_

_And why the_ hell _would I say_ that _truth? Are you crazy? I'm not so sure yet if Sasuke even likes me!_

_I'm you, so you're crazy, then._

_UGH!_

I raised an arm and stepped forward, and the seven tiny gasps that resonated from everyone behind me were _so_  close to making me run out of there (why did they have to gasp? They could just hold it in or something!). I was so nervous out of my logical mind, but I assured myself that this would all be over.

I hoped.

"I can explain."

"Haruno Sakura?" There was a hint of surprise in Tsunade's voice, and she straightened up in her armchair, obviously relieved somebody finally chose to speak up. Oh my god. I'm also pretty sure she couldn't believe _I_  was here.

I bowed shakily, trying hard not to tumble forward. Don't blame me: I've  _never_ -and let me put emphasis on that-NEVER, once been summoned to the study hall, principal's office, you name it, before! I was always a goody-goody. Sorta. Ah, it's just the way I portrayed my own self to be. But you can think of me as something other than that; I didn't really care.

Okay, back to the present! What the heck, these frequent zone-outs worried me now. What's wrong with me?

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama." Brilliant, my mentality commands me to _stutter_. I'm in no way a female who stutters every word she mutters, unless that female was Hinata.  _And kyah, that rhymes!_

Oh, now I think stupid. Dang, Uzumaki's habits were starting to rub off on me! How about I avoid him-

_SAKURA! You have to answer old hag's question! You can't be zoning out like every ten seconds!_

_OH! And thanks so much, Inner. You've finally helped...for once._

_No problem._

_Go away._

_I'm going._

"Explain then, Sakura...why eight- _eight_ , of the school's students were LATE!," Tsunade barked, her voice unbelievably creepy as she slammed a hand down on her desk (oh my god), and that threatening aura surrounding her sent us cold shivers from the tip of our heads down to our toes. I am  _so_  not going to do well giving her a reasonable explanation, alright.

I struggled to keep my hands at my sides, and the disbelieving stares of everybody behind me (and when I mention everybody, this included the _Fierce Four_ -way to embarrass myself) settled at the back of my head. My fists were trembling, and I let out a breath. Here goes!  _Oh gosh, let's pray I don't die._

Tsunade looked at me pointedly, waiting for an answer, and let's just say I've was to tell her whatever popped into my mind. I had no time to think up a speech!

Shizune, gripping a bundle of paperwork in her hands, shot me a reassuring smile, so I relaxed, but that was pretty much the only thing that was keeping me sane right now.

Another unexpected poke from Ino (it wouldn't have been this nerve-wracking if she  _didn't_  do that) in my ribs sparked an outbreak of jitters all along my skin, and I jumped a little.

"Um, hehe, gomenasai, Tsunade-sama," I told her when she saw my flushed face, and I felt sweat roll down the sides of my ears.  _Ew_! _Get on with it, Sakura!_

"Then...?," Tsunade egged me on. She cocked an eyebrow, waiting. And I swallowed, holding back the urge to vomit right in front of her. _I can do it._

"W-we met this disturbance outside in the hallways while we were on our way to class, and-"

"A disturbance? What kind of disturbance?"

Chikusho, she managed to be too specific! Out of pure reflex, I turned around to stare at my classmates, hoping they could help me (I NEEDED so much help), but to no avail. Ino glared at me, with 'just-do-it' written in her icy eyes.

Well then, no way did I want to lie, but this seemed to be the only choice... _whether we walk out of here half-dead or not._

"Um...it's hard to explain, really-"

"NO!," she boomed, and we all jumped. I fought back the feeling of running away from her monster-like being.

"I said I need an explanation. This can't be left unattended, no matter if the six of you here are the _Fierce Four,_ with Uzumaki and Rock Lee as additions! You are STILL students of this school, including  _you_ , Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke.

Warmth flooding my sweaty face, I whirled around to see his expression, but as the norm, he was calm and unfazed, still so gorgeous. Kami. Besides that, a realization hit me then.

Tsunade-sama knows their status here in Konoha Prep's society, but was that last sentence confirming  _equality_? So she didn't care either, like Kurenai-sensei? I was dumbfounded. This was too confusing for my brain cells to solve. Why doesn't she do anything then to change that?

 _Okay, stop it! A 'revolution' wasn't the issue here. Besides, I doubt I'll even have the guts to do such a thing! Also..._ Sasuke _was the leader-would I turn my back on him like that?_

 _Why are you SO concerned with all of this? Sasuke has yet to confirm his_ feelings _for you-_

 _It's all happening so fast though, don't you think? Ever since a single tutorial session, to our Facebook chat, and then when he_ defended _me from Karin-  
_

 _Time flies by, as the saying proves, forehead! And it must be because he knows you're_ special _, like I know you're special, because I'm your inner!_

_T-that's impossible. Now shut up and go away, then! Only Ino-pig can call me that specially reserved nickname!_

_Nothing's impossible,_ Sakura _. And fine!  
_

I nodded at Tsunade, suddenly determined for no reason, but it must be beneficial, right?

Staring at her, my lips moved to form words.

"An explanation, Tsunade-sama, is that we were all involved in a fight."

Shiz: the fight. How am I supposed to explain that fight? Should I simply lie about what caused the fight? I almost panicked, but Shizune's smile popped up in my conscience.

_Stay sane, Haruno._

"A fight?"

"Hai." I nodded my head again. Good, she's holding eye contact with me, but the feeling of the  _seven teenagers_  watching me from behind like that never went away...not once. I bet you, I was being pressured, so I couldn't afford to screw this whole thing up!

I rounded up as quick as I can the number of how many of us were involved mentally, just to make sure.

Me.

Ino.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee-

-and Naruto.

Perfect:  _eight_  it was.

"How did this fight start?," Tsunade asked, her tone strained, which told me she was in stress mode, as well. Oh no.

And there was the dreaded question, god.  _Make it up!_ The secretary Shizune smiled softly at me for the second time.  _Okay, this was it.  
_

"Uh, I remember, Tsunade-sama, that Ino and I were on our way to Kakashi-sensei's Math class-"

"Hatake Kakashi? I know he has grade 11 math for first block. Continue, please."

I licked my lips, nervous out of my mind.

"Hai," I said, going to explain the white lie further as instructed.

"Yamanaka and I were headed to first block, Math," I acknowledged Tsunade-sama's accurate guess... _of course, she's the principal! Duh. I was getting stupider by the minute, no kidding_.

She nodded, understanding the first part of my white lie, and it didn't stop there. Once again,  _all_  eight piercing eyes were locked on me, pushing me to say more. Oh my gosh, I was  _doing_  it already, so there was no need for the stares! The nerve they had.

I shook my slight annoyance away, focused on the explanations.

"And...I said something to Ino that made her angry."

WHAT?  _Please, Kami, like before, please let Ino know this is for all of us! I didn't mean that, obviously!_

I expected Tsunade to be at least surprised I would do something like that, but she remained silent, so I took that as an indication to keep on talking.

Speaking of Tsunade...Ino's stare grew as intimidating as I've ever imagined when I said that, burning a hole at the back of my head, while I assumed the rest of their eyes widened behind me.  _Shiz_ , but I wasn't supposed to worry about her beating me up at the moment. Later I would freak out, but not here, not  _now_.

"Ino...pushed to me the floor, and I started yelling at her, then we caused a commotion," I dropped my gaze to the ground, actually feeling as if it really happened. Oh god.

"Look at me, Sakura," I heard Tsunade tell me, and I obeyed immediately. Her stare fixated on me, I tried not to shiver from a nervous breakdown. And these breakdowns were beginning to be very frequent-ever since Sasuke stepped his way into my once-normal life!  _Great._

"Go on."

"She shoved me, and I shoved her back, and I almost punched her in the face when the Fierce Four came in." I ended abruptly, breathing through my mouth and out my nose. _Ahhh_ , I hoped that did the trick! You could say that the tad there I put in of me 'almost' punching Ino in the face represented Karin about to punch me, so you also couldn't exactly call it a white lie.

"Ah, I see. So did someone stop you from punching her?"

I mentally bit in a squeak of horrible...nervousness. I picked at my grey matter, searching for someone-

OH! It should be Sasuke, right? He protected me from Karin, and the very thought of him snarling those  _words_  made me all giddy again, gah. I hope he doesn't get mad at me, but  _Sasuke_  it is, be darned.

Around me, they held in a breath, awaiting my reply. I heard nothing but the pulse of blood rushing through my veins, the palms of my hands slick with sweat.

"Y-yes," I stammered, fiddling with my pale fingers. So I was Hinata now?

"Who?"

I looked at our head principal straight in her hazelnut eyes then, confident and attempting to make a good finish.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-sama."

A few gasps escaped from a couple of my classmates' mouths, and no way did I turn around to see who it came from. I figured most of them, smart as they are, obviously knew I whipped up an excuse, but it wasn't entirely a lie either, so score!

_You did great, Sakura. Even though you almost lost yourself there at some points, it was okay.  
_

_The hell I hope so!_

She expressed a little of surprise when we all saw her eyes widen a fraction, and she leaned back in her chair, considering what I just told her.

_Oh yeah, I forgot one bit!_

"Lastly, I forgot to say, we lost track of the time, so when we were done the fight and the crowds were breaking up, we walked normally, not knowing we had, like two minutes left. Really Tsunade-sama, when the bell rang too, we all freaked out, and we ran to first block until your announcement came up."

To my shock, I heard murmurs of 'yeah, Tsunade-sama' and 'It's true', and I felt touched they backed me up, even though at first they didn't. I swear I heard 'Hn', too... _Sasuke_. Trying to stop myself from looking at him, I watched Tsunade move.

She sighed in her seat, screwing the cap off an old-fashioned pen, and set it to a piece of paper. Hm, I wondered what that was, although it wasn't my business to know.

Panting, finally relieved, I stepped back to signal I was done. YAY...but I was convinced I wouldn't get so much as relieved smiles, but probably glares. Hey, I did good, so we should be excused then, unless she saw my excuse as insensible, which I hoped she didn't.

This interrogation made me feel as if I was in court, expected to testify, with the ultra-scary Tsunade as the judge, lawyer and jury in one body, but certain  _witnesses_  didn't testify! Whatever, it was done, which was the only thing that mattered.

I emerged back into the crowd of eight bodies, and they pressed in on me, ecstatic and confused as we waited patiently for Tsunade to call us.

Ino skipped to where I was standing, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "What was _that_  all about, forehead?" she asked me, her teeth clenched (an attempt to smile while she was feeling the exact opposite of  _happy_ , uh oh).

"It's hard to explain-", I started, but Naruto cut me off as he hugged me tight. I stood there awkwardly again, patting his back.

"That was  _awesome_ , Sakura-chan!" He broke away, giving me a sheepish smile. "I thought we were all barbecue meat the minute we stepped in here!" Naruto scratched his head, absolutely relieved nothing happened to us...yet.

Hyuuga Neji... _Neji_ , brushed my shoulder with a hand, and seriously, one of the most intelligent _Fierce Four_  noticed me! His lavender eyes scanned mine. "I expected something else from you Haruno, but you've proven yourself to us," he said, sounding  _so_  mature and up-there, if you know what I mean.

I waved a hand at his tall form, truthfully flattered, blushing again. "I-it's nothing, really-"

"How is that nothing?", Kiba shouted, wrapping an arm around my neck and the hair on my body rose on end. Inuzuka's touching me...! I bet you, I kind of knew he was sort of a hot guy, but this  _contact_  with me-

I shyly slouched under his weight, some pink strands stuck to my forehead. Those red triangle tattoos on his cheeks...they were, a-matter-in-fact, cute, but that was  _way_  another level I was talking about here!  _Stop it._   _No wonder the Fierce Four were known as such a_ hot _group-not if you classified Rock Lee as hot, but, eh..._

"Hey, what's this? I've never seen you before, but now I know you a little bit, Sakura," he told me, leaning closer to my face as he scrutinized my facial features.  _Oh my god, he's checking me out? Don't tell me-  
_

In my peripheral vision, Ino was gawking at me, and I mentally made a note to avoid her as soon as we were out of here!

"You're pretty hot! How about you go out with me after school today?," he further added, his tone flirty, and I was so close to fainting on the spot!

This wasn't a dream! Not only did Sasuke see me as cute, but  _KIBA_  called me HOT, which was a deeper definition than cute? You would've expected me to scream as loud as I can right there in the study hall, but I didn't do anything except try to wriggle out of his grip on me.

Besides that, my instincts told me the Uchiha was glaring at us in the most disowning way possible.

 _Sasuke's jealous! He must be! Why_ else _would he look at us like that?_

_For the first time EVER, I agree with you!_

Shikamaru moved in front of us, most likely sensing Sasuke's fury.  _Thank you!_ As I predicted, Ino darted to my side, and I knew why, haha.

"Let go of her, Kiba." Shikamaru gestured in the leader's direction, but ugh, being hard-headed, he didn't take his arm off. Still, his face was close to my own, and I almost kicked Inuzuka in the balls at that point.

Shikamaru turned to me, hands in his pockets and those brown eyes twinkling. _Whoa._

"And Sakura...great job. Even though we all knew you would make something up-" Around him, everyone subtly nodded,"-it was pretty acceptable." The Nara winked at me (OMG, _Ino_  did you see that?) and wrenched Kiba's hand away from my neck.

God, a rock is gone off of my back! And the terrible aura coating Sasuke ebbed away a little.

"Sakura!" Lee-yep, the one and only Rock Lee, flashed an unbelievably wide grin at me, with two thumbs up. Oh my kami, really?

"Thank you for saving us! We would have been killed by now if not for you!"

Man, these loads of compliments swelled my heart up times five! I'm not joking...gaining attention like this for the first time in my life felt good, but I knew my limits though, hehe. I grinned back, still shy.

"No problem." I turned to all seven of them, about to say something, but then a certain male was missing. Seven?

"Uh, Sasuke?" I swiveled my head around to look for him, and he was there, a few feet away from where we were standing and saying nothing. The way his eyelashes fluttered...butterflies hovered in my stomach again, and a sudden burst of giddiness exploded in me.

_He's so hot! Could you even call a guy beautiful?_

_U-uh, go away. Please!_

_Alright._

Naruto ran to Sasuke and tugged him by the arm, smiling. "Teme, what's wrong with you? Come here and  _thank Sakura_ ," he yelled, pointing a finger at me _. Omg, freaking out right now. Ack, I'm too fan-girly!_

_Then again, you couldn't blame Sasuke for being like this._

I shot the Uchiha a crooked smile, but inside I was literally popping. The blonde idiot yanked him towards me and I froze as he stopped, inches away from my face. God.

I was positive this time that, dear god, the skin on my face were colored as the petals of a rose were, and here was yet another damn embarrassment!

Sasuke smirked at me, 'Hn'-ing again.  _That 'hn'..._

"Thank you,  _Sakura_." It was velvety-silk, and my eyelids felt heavy. He enunciated my name so irresistibly.

Behind him, Ino was flailing her arms crazily in the air, signaling for me to do something, but no way. NO. Not in front of them! She's making it too _obvious_ , chikusho! I glared my dirtiest at her quick, then stared at Sasuke's onyx saucers again. Good, she stopped.

The minute my mouth parted to say something, and I assure my voice would sound so shrill and unnatural, as always, Tsunade's words snapped us back to attention.

Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't tell me what he wanted to (and I _was_  disappointed). We scrambled around, dodging each other as we stood in formation: a straight line, before Tsunade's statement, which would determine if we would be let loose, or be kept prisoners for the remainder of the day.

The tension in the air charged particles floating around us with a case of nerves, the comparison of our principal's statement to a verdict was uncanny.

We all pursed our lips, looking at her with utter desperation.

"You are all going to miss half of class today, because the least I can do is have you guys clean the cafeteria after lunch time."

Groans rippled through each of us, and mine was louder, which surprised me. Are you kidding me? We had to  _CLEAN_?

I clenched my fists quite hard, the edges of my fingernails were digging into my palms, and I wouldn't be too shocked to see blood spill out of the tissue, that's for sure. Then...my freaking excuse was  _useless_?

I was getting angry now, and after a near-death experience, most people I knew were smart enough to stay away from me when I was exceptionally pissed, but compared to the blonde baka, I blew punches all over the place.

Naruto growled, taking a step forward as we watched him.  _Don't call her old hag,_ I mentally screamed at him. Kudasai. He had enough lessons in the past to make him not do _it_  again!

"So all eight of us are going to clean up after people's crap?" he yelled, his arms flying and his cerulean eyes blazing. Oh, man!

" _Don't_  take that tone with me, Uzumaki. And no, six of you. Sasuke and Sakura have their second tutorial session today, I believe."

My anger was drained away instantly, and I felt nothing inside me except confusion and happiness in one.

_KYAH, another tutorial, with SASUKE! So that means...?_

"Um, Tsunade-sama, aren't Sasuke and I-"

_Sasuke and I! Okay, enough._

"-supposed to be cleaning, too? I mean, I started the fight...," I trailed off, my gaze lingering between her and my friends (but I'm not completely sure if I saw the Fierce Four as friends _yet_. I hardly knew them, but it will happen).

She massaged her forehead, clearly exhausted with a frown on her face. I shut my lips tight, ensuring Tsunade's temper won't flare.

"Yes, but you should thank me for making this punishment as light as possible. And-", Tsunade leaned forward, staring at me, "-Kakashi requested me to give you two this time. He says it's crucial for your education, Haruno. If so, then...you have to keep on attending these tutorial sessions with Sasuke."

I gulped, resisting the urge to bury myself in a hole. It's OUT. The cat is out of the bag. I wouldn't really call this  _bad_ , but at least only five of them (Ino promised not to tell a soul about it, but I guess that's no use now) knew that the Uchiha was giving me tutorials! Compared to the  _whole school_  finding out, I preferred this, so-

God, my cheeks blazed in deeper embarrassment than I've ever felt, with the whisperings and all about Sasuke and I.

But I was very shocked. Sasuke never told his co-members about us? And  _no_ , not the 'us' that makes people swoon! I spared a glance at the Fierce Four, and they looked as surprised as Shizune was.

SHIZUNE! That makes six people. Never mind.

Thoughts of sorts swirled around in my conscience. Wasn't this unfair? They were all  _cleaning_  while me and Sasuke were given a break? They'll be handling disgusting crap, as Naruto said!

And then a lightbulb flickered on in my mind, although I strongly doubted Sasuke would agree to this later today, but I will make him.

I was determined I would turn his choice around...but I didn't want to think about  _how_  to do it (omg).

I was going to tell Uchiha Sasuke, my tutor ( _Sasuke is_ my _tutor_ : that's like a statement of bliss to his fangirls!), that we should ditch the tutorial today and help them after lunch, no matter what. It was the best thing to do, and those six people ( _Ino_  had to clean, ugh) most likely held grudges against us I didn't even want to see...

...even if it meant I might put myself in detention  _again_  for going against Tsunade and, most importantly, _Kakashi-sensei_ 's order.


	9. Talks, Junk and Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (fun) ruckus ensues.

**Sakura's POV:**

I strode out of Tsunade-sama's office in a daze, trying to comprehend what _just_  happened back there. This was all real once again, right?

 _YES it was! Duh, pinkie! Would you think everything was real if old hag_ punched _you in the face? You did well with your white lie!_

 _INNER!_   _Where the hell have you been?_

 _Uh, here, with my mouth shut. And if I remember correctly,_ you _told me not to '_ screw things up for you _' so here I am now._

_Oh. Now go away again._

I blinked, oblivious to Ino's hand latching onto mine. Behind me, I could feel Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Lee and Sasuke's unnerving stares boring into the back of my head...and there goes the silence as heavy as a fog settling around us.  _Somebody talk_! Jeez.

How real can you get, if you ask me. A sudden break-out of instant chatter got me very confused, as if they've read my mind! Tell me zombies had just been resurrected if the _Fierce Four_ , the dobe, and Lee, out of all people here with me, did what I was thinking...although that's most likely impossible.

Anyways, my brain had no defects as I remembered something: I was the 'mere low-life' here. Well, besides Ino, of course.

And Kiba...gah, he called me CUTE! A sudden flash of his liquid-brown eyes loomed in my imagination; Sasuke's  _jealousy_. Oh my god. He was jealous over me. No, right? My skin tingled in a way I was never familiar with.

 _He WAS jealous. Ooh, someone's got competition! That's pretty sexy, you know...just imagine a fuming Uchiha when he sees you in hot dog boy's arms! It's like something out of a soap opera,_  pinkie _! Man are you living the dream-_

 _N-NO! And stop calling me that! It's not like I'm going to say yes to Kiba, I don't even_ know _the guy-_

_Whatever, pay attention to Ino, she's talking to you!_

_Huh?_

"AH!" I yelped as soon as the Yamanaka bounced along with me, gripping my forearm tighter. "You owe me an explanation, forehead!" Her blue eyes sparkled under the hallway lights, and I wasn't surprised Shikamaru happened to break away from Sasuke and company to hold back a little bit behind us as we walked, silent and observant.

I held in the urge to giggle crazily as Shikamaru's hazelnut eyes swiftly probed Ino's back side...her BACK SIDE! And you  _do_  know what this back side included, right? Before I was convinced the Nara had a giant amount of laziness to not even bother with checking Ino out.

 _Awe, that's so cute! Let me guess: he wants to check out my best friend, bahaha, although it was_ so _unlike him to do so. Wait until I tell her!_

And, um, Ino's not mad at me anymore, is she? Wait, what was she mad about in the first place, exactly? Ugh, seemed I forgot.

Biting my lips to keep from spilling to Ino that the Nara was indeed checking her out  _again_  (god), I shot her a crooked smile, yet I found it so hilarious that my best friend had no idea whatsoever that the guy she'd been crushing for what seemed like eternity ever since he 'rescued' her, if you could call it a rescue, was finally noticing her in return!

I opened my mouth to answer Ino. "Um, about that, I-"

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto's inhumanly loud voice split the air like a grenade, as all seven of us (including myself) flinched at him, downright irritated. Kiba and Lee, on the other hand, whirled around to face the blonde. Seriously, it wouldn't hurt to put a sock in it...not that the idiot would let us do  _that_ , either. I mean, Naruto's the noisiest person I've ever met in my life!

"What is it now, dobe?" The Uchiha hissed, turning around to glare at him as we stopped in our tracks going back to our respective classes.

The sound of Sasuke's tone made my heart skip a beat, and it was too late for me to conceal my damn red blushes.

 _Why does he have to be so_  hot _? I know I said that already, but who knows what will happen to me if I don't exercise control over myself, AND when I attend our next freaking tutorial?_

 _HEY, keep it cool Sakura, you two aren't in an abandoned classroom_ alone _yet-_

_Shut up!_

Naruto's wide cerulean eyes stared at us all, as if doing so would crack us open to reveal our true identities. What the hell?

"Do you know what time is it?" he gasped, mostly directing the question to me. I stood there beside Ino, a blank expression on my face. "W-what?"

"Don't you have a watch, Sakura-chan? What time is it?", Naruto whined childishly while I smiled gently to myself.  _Naruto the idiot is my best friend though, hehe._

"Aw jeez Naruto, why can't you wait until we get to class, idiot?" Kiba whacked him at the back of the head as the Uzumaki tumbled to the floor face-first at the feet of an amused Hyuuga, who was pointedly looking at me now, expecting me to tell them the time. He ignored the commotion between Kiba and Naruto as Shikamaru and Sasuke did the same.

"Ah, oops," I gushed, turning my head away from the piercing stares of the Fierce Four...not to mention the Uchiha as my skin itched under his steady, watchful stare...and reading my gold watch.

"Um, Naruto, it's 10:13, why?", I told him, my voice high and raised. Why he wanted to know the time I had no idea in hell what the reason was.

The said idiot rushed to his feet in a flash, scratching his head absentmindedly and gazing at me, his teal eyes clouded over. Yet I suppressed a shrill squeal at the way his bottom lip was protruding in a childish pout.  _Naruto is just way too contagious._

"10:13? WAIT, doesn't second period start at  _10:15_?"

"What the HELL, Naruto!" Kiba intruded angrily, slapping him across the face with, I must say, a lot of force, and the visible red outline of a hand imprinted on his cheek clashed with the tan color of his skin. As I looked on bemused, a strong wave of déjà vu instantly slapped against the walls of my mind.

 _Oh my god. I_  slapped _Sasuke! I slapped him on the FACE! It's...i-is that unforgivable?_

_I'm not going to say anything._

Only then did the idiot serve as a potential life-saver for once when I withdrew from a reverie I was positive I feared; secretly loved with a strange appeal (why me?), refusing to meet Sasuke's gaze. Dang! And...

I jumped as what Naruto said sunk into my brain (right now? Seriously?), snatching Ino's hand and making a run for it, but first-"Then why didn't you say Block B starts at 10:15,  _shannaro_!"

I lurched forward and landed a thick bonk on Naruto, sinking my fist into his cheek until he fell over again, whimpering; sniffing in snot and all. The stupid blonde: I swear he must have hit his head on a toilet bowl the second he was born...but eh, I guess Naruto's taken enough insults for today.

Facing the rest of our little group, the fact that I was a low-life who had no right to order them around slipped my mind. Really, I didn't want to get everyone in trouble again, not to mention how hard it was to confront Tsunade-sama already!

The oxygen whooshed out of my lungs as I shouted, taking even myself aback for a while there.

"As for you guys—LET'S GET TO CLASS!" I shrieked, pulling an astounded Ino behind me, whom I've noticed actually said so much as nothing the whole time we were walking until Naruto's outburst. My feet pounded against the shiny floors in a speedy scuffle, the wind from the momentum brushing our faces as we made our way to Kakashi-sensei's math class, by, you said it...running. AGAIN.

For the second time in a row!

"If we're late again Naruto, I promise you, I might not have the motivation to even move, but what's more troublesome is that this head of mine's smart enough to  _pull_ your boxers off of your ass."

"HEY!"

Shikamaru's muttered statement held a tinge of danger in it, which I found  _very_  attractive *ahem*, if not more than I can say for Ino, whose wide eyes beamed in admiration.

She was literally gawking at Nara Shikamaru.

Omg!

Well, Ino's lucky! Maybe I might not be the only one who digs a Fierce Four.

_Okay, where the HELL did that thought come from?_

To tell you the truth, I've also had enough twists and turns during a school day. Little did I know even more was going to come strutting my way, cackling right in my face, which was starting to develop into restlessness. Ugh.

Naruto yelled a few paces behind me, sounding hesitant. "Uh, Sakura-chan?"

"WHAT?" I yelled back, not bothering to look at him. What if I tripped, being the clumsy girl I was? Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Lee and Sasuke jogged in sync with us.  _Wow. The speed of running girls was the equivalent of_ jogging guys _? Is this world often influenced by freaking sexism? You don't need to reply._

"I think I dropped my cellphone back where you punched me."

...

...

Sasuke spoke up for me instead, because I was far too anxious, too distant; too light-headed to answer, although I did clearly hear Naruto's faint wails of, "And it's my baby Blackberry!"

" _Usuratonkachi_."

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The short trip to the classroom of their second Algebra tutorial of the week was something Sakura initially looked forward to...not to mention working alongside _him_  as they worked on endless brain-boggling questions. She also hoped that math could clear her neurotic mind of that talk with Tsunade-sama...the FIERCE FOUR... _Sasuke_ , an hour and a half ago, and the strain of her freaking last two classes.

You knew what that meant. Right now it was lunch break, therefore Konoha Prep. students would be stuffing their faces in attempts to dispel headaches from their long, boring periods.

 _Still...I don't trust myself being in there with Sasuke,_  alone _! Gah, who knows what Inner could do!_

Slightly trembling in anxiety and excitement as Sasuke followed right behind her, the rosette slid inside the room, squinting her eyes a little from the strain of the late morning sunlight penetrating the windows again, just like last time. The desks were haphazardly arranged so that anyone who happened to be passing through the rows could trip.  _Damn._

Sakura carefully tiptoed over to the seat by the window, cautiously side-stepping disgusting things on the floor as she scowled. _Ew, gum! I am NOT going to let what happened last time happen to me again!_

Slipping her backpack off her shoulder and setting it down by her chair (as the custom, duh), her ears caught a husky chuckle from Sasuke.

"Neat freak, are you, pinkie?" Sasuke shifted to plop down on the desk right beside her. Immediately her cheeks were tinted a light pink, and she was positive it wouldn't be long until that shade of light pink spread to cover her whole face.

 _Oh god, he said pinkie_ again _. Yet...I'm a neat freak in what, a bad or good way? I don't even know if I should be mad at him for that!_

Sakura ducked her head down, zipping her bag open and taking out her textbook, pencil case and blossom notebook, so at least it could look like she was preoccupied. But it seemed like she wasn't doing a very good job at it, because Sakura felt the Uchiha's scanning, steady stare pierce the right side of her body.

Small pops pricked her skin, and Sakura bit her lip. _He's STARING at me. Why the hell does he_ always _do that?_ Thinking quickly, she spoke to break the awkward, embarrassing silence between them.

"Haha, I am. So you're going to help me do my algebra homework, right?" Sakura successfully told him in a confident, slightly shaky tone infused with sarcasm, still refusing to look at Sasuke by instead flipping her notebook open and keeping her gaze fixed on a shiny blank lined page.  _Remember the resolve! Again! And how can I possibly tell him I want to help the others in the cafeteria to clean? He might hate the idea-!  
_

"As always." She heard the Uchiha shift in his seat a little bit, removing his own textbook and materials as Sakura watched him in awe. It must have been only mere more indications she was utterly schizophrenic when she noticed the bright rays of light seemed to bend (well, it looked like it, alright) around Sasuke's every movement, ranging from gripping his pencil to -  _flexing_  his upper arm biceps beneath his white polo shirt as he reached over for a pencil sharpener. His skin... _a dazzling friggin' porcelain_!

Unawares to Sakura, her jaw was hanging open by a fraction, and inner immediately snagged the opportunity to rob the whole capacity of Sakura's brain...just for a minute.

_I can't believe a beautiful human being as perfect as Uchiha Sasuke exists!_

_Inner...warning number one: STOP doing this to me! And GET OUT OF MY HEAD!  
_

_Sorry!_

"What are you staring at, pinkie?" Sasuke smirked at her, his expression amused and...smug!

Sakura immediately looked away from him, blushing profusely like heck.  _Shoot._ "N-nothing, Sasuke-k - Sasuke," she muttered, mentally kicking herself, hard, for nearly letting the '-kun' honorific slip from between her lips.  _-KUN_?  _I don't even like him that way! Do I have_ affection _for him?_

"Aa." One of Sasuke's ink-black eyebrows rose at her, and Sakura simply tried to jut out the gut-wrenching feelings churning inside her stomach by instantly working on her assigned math questions, and you didn't need to mention to the pinkette that her cheeks were flushed pink; that Sasuke, unfortunately, noticed.

"Hn." The corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk - not that Sakura could see the said smirk due to the fact that she was so desperate to  _not_  look at him - and, after three awkward minutes passed, her head snapped up, gaining Sasuke's attention again.  _Ugh, she_ always _did...and I'm gonna lose it sooner or later!_

Sakura's wide green eyes nearly caused Sasuke to fall off his chair, but an Uchiha wasn't supposed to be prone to such idiocy. Great. His hands tightly grasped the sides of the wooden desk as he wrestled with self-control, and Sasuke tilted his head slightly, gaze fixed on her.

"U-uh, Sasuke...I need to ask you something." Promptly, he watched as Sakura dropped her pen and angled her body towards him - still seated, mind you - and leaning over a bit; if the Uchiha's sharp vision wasn't mistaking him, Sakura was actually shaking. She was  _uneasy_. What could possibly get her in such a state?

Oddly, something warm shot through the Sasuke's superior veins as she contemplated for a moment on what to say (cherry lips pouting, arms folded on her lap, shoulders hunched...and her eyes as freaking emerald as ever) and, intent on seeming relaxed as he always is, Sasuke stretched his built legs out beneath him, with one arm perched on the desk armrest, the other resting on one leg.  _I'm not going to look like some fool in front of Sakura. No effing way._

"Yeah?" he asked, his tone coming out normal. Good.

The Uchiha's black eyes strayed to Sakura's hands, and he observed the long slender fingers fiddle with each other.  _She has_ really nice _fingers..._

In shock, Sasuke, feeling half of his hormones tug his mind into overdrive for a brief moment, guiltily went over her  _assets_ : her every delicate curve and proportion, as his gaze trailed back up to her face... _slowly_  like hell.  _God. I can't believe I just DID that._

Uh oh. Now Sasuke was oblivious to the effect of him checking Haruno Sakura out. A sensation similar to burning hives erupted on the nape of her neck, soon spreading out to include her arms. Her tummy jerked around uncomfortably, threatening to squeeze her intestines into god knows what.

_HOLY SHI-_

_He checked you out! He DID! Don't you know what that_ means _?_

_Shut up shut up shut up! I know! Please don't tell me-  
_

_OKAY, PINKIE! Yoshe and go ask him what you need to! Remember the resolve you thought up back in Tsunade's office. And_ don't _screw up._

 _No I won't! I can't afford to embarrass myself again - and he needs to listen to me. I need to show him I'm not some giggly_ FAN GIRL _. I'm not in love with him-  
_

_You are, though._

_...ARGH!_

How is she supposed to phrase this properly?

Sakura cleared her throat of any obstructions to keep from spluttering nonsense. Or say something wrong. Oh, the horror of it all.

She aligned her vision with his, and the way Sasuke was staring at her nearly made her convulse - or react like that.

"I've been thinking through this a lot since detention with Tsunade-sama, and..."

Sakura paused for a while, trying to seek out decent words.  _This is_ way _harder explaining to him than I thought it would be, gah._

"And?"

She was certain it was only her mind playing tricks on her consciousness, but did Sasuke just move closer  _again_? Like, without her noticing? And his voice had suddenly become _very_  silky.

Warmth stung her cheeks.

"And...u-uh...Sasuke, I think it's unfair how you and I are in here, but then our friends -  _your_  friends too - are in the cafeteria doing their punishment. I hoped we could...you know, help them instead of spending our time tutoring."

Sakura's tone finished off on a pretty strong yet soft note. And damn was she proud she hadn't lost her mind.

"You're kidding."

 _That's_ not _what I was expecting!_  A shocked grunt escaped her mouth, lips hanging open by a centimeter in bewilderment and eyes really wide as she finally mustered up the courage to look at him straightforwardly.

UGH. Oh no. The rosette had forgotten about one bold fact: Uchiha Sasuke was someone who would  _so_  might not like what she's saying. Well, the Fierce Four, including Ino, should acknowledge her sooner or later for carrying out plan B of 'Persuade the U.S of A.' (meaning, Uchiha Sasuke of Arrogance)!  _Nice acronym, right?_

"Sasuke, I don't mean that-"

"You want us to clean? Seriously? I'm supposed to tutor you right here, right now-"

"I want to HELP them, Sasuke!  _Kudasai_. You don't think that sitting here while they clean is actually fair to you. The faster they get the job done, the better - I feel so guilty that they're the ones taking what was supposed to be _my_  punishment. Don't you?  _I_  was the one who started the fight with Karin! I feel like a wimpy jerk who slapped you! I-I don't see sense to just leave them there alo-"

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

Sasuke intervening by saying her name shut her up immediately, brain reeling from her outburst. It was the truth though, and nothing but the truth. Dang, was Sasuke so  _careless_  - which represented he  _lacked_  care!

Oops. Was that the right statement?

His dark onyx eyes caused Sakura to feel as if she was a bowl of jello or ice cream as they pierced her, but no way was she going to allow herself melt.  _This was an important thing!_

She tensed all the muscles in her body to keep from moving when Sasuke leaned in closer to her, minty breath caressing her face and delicious-smelling aftershave reeking off of him and his clothes.  _Oh. My. God._

"I don't care about the slap and I don't care about your fight with the red-headed whore," he whispered in Sakura's ear, his voice still tinged with confidence. Sakura sat there like a porcelain doll, afraid to even shift from her position.

"I think I know what you mean. It's unfair for them to do  _your_  punishment, but you're in here tutoring with  _me_ ," Sasuke added, and tiny tremors shook through her spine as he pushed back some of her cherry hair to reveal her wide, viridian eyes avoiding his gaze; Sakura resisted the urge to squirm like a worm.  _He's staring at me again._

"Tell you what - you're right. I'm coming with you."

"Sasuke I-"

"Come  _on_ ," he insisted, suddenly demanding and direct. Sakura's grey matter threatened to explode as Sasuke lashed out to grab her arm, tugging her out of her desk with firm force. "But our stuff-" Her mouth was open in a wide 'o'.

"Leave it," Sasuke muttered, and she dropped her pencils atop her seat with audible clatters and had no choice but to tag behind him. His last two words put her worries at rest, yet her heart was slapping against the walls of her chest with how tight Sasuke was holding her; dragging her along the vacant hallways. F-I-N-A-L-L-Y!

"We're helping."

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

"Sasuke, Sakura...what are you two  _doing_  here?" Shikamaru halted mid-wipe at a table in the right corner of the place and stared at us, confused, while Kiba, Lee and Naruto's expressions were so similar - like a house of crazy mirrors - as they stopped cleaning to gape at me.  _Whoa, no need to be so shocked!_ My face burned, but my gaze darted around what they were working on.  _So they're doing_ this _,_ I thought bitterly when I spotted a huge blue garbage thing simply standing in the middle of the food mess. Good we're helping! But where was Ino?

"Hn. Sakura felt it was really unfair for you guys to be here cleaning crap while we were tutoring, so we ditched our session today to help instead." I couldn't shake off the feeling Kiba was intensely staring at the side of my head as I turned away from his direction, successfully swallowing a big freaking lump of saliva down my throat.  _Ahhh, concentrate!_

Lee blinked at me, and I'm positive my forehead heated up  _another_  one hundred degrees celsius [adding to Sasuke explaining why we were here, all of them switching their attention to  _me_ , and Inuzuka not letting me out of his line of vision]! "You actually ditched your tutorial session, Sakura-san? For  _us_? We're...all so grateful!" The bowl-cut guy held his mop up in the air and bowed, accidentally sending sprays of dirty water everywhere - and the mop wasn't  _clean_! I smiled sheepishly at him. Naruto nodded his head crazily; was agreeing with Lee, bright grin piercing my eyes.

"YEAH, thanks Sakura-chan for coming! And TEME!" Naruto waved his gloved hands at us wildly, then quickly ducked under a table again to carry on the cleaning.

"Ugh, you're so  _loud_ , dobe," I heard Sasuke mumble under his breath, and I bit back a laugh.  _Oh yeah, Naruto happens to have such sharp ears, they could replace a bat's, so you better watch your words around him._

"I HEARD THAT, SASUKE!" As expected, the Uzumaki's yell was muffled from beneath the table. "Stop yelling like your voice is naturally loud all the time, Naruto! Classes are still going on, you idiot," Shikamaru shouted from across the cafeteria, scrapes and wiping sounds floating everywhere.

"SORRY! Jeez-"

"Well then, go grab some mops and start washing," Neji piped in, tone as monotonous as ever. He continued polishing the glass windows beside the caf tables. Seriously, I never know what Hinata's cousin thinks about.  _No kidding._

"Aw, Lee you bushy brow, quit waving that thing around!" Kiba's loud yell rang in my ears (I could tell he was glaring daggers at Gai-sensei's pet), and hoping to avoid interacting with the hot brown-haired fierce four member, I followed closely behind Sasuke, who made his way to a cabinet lodged between the kitchen and the metal emergency rungs built into the paint-faded wall. Watching, Sasuke yanked open the cabinet and pulled out a pair of old mops and two buckets already full with clean water. Soap bubbles swirled at the surface.

"Here." I yelped as Sasuke tossed me a mop, and I barely missed catching it by an inch! I glared at him but kept my lips shut (and secretly loved how he was here with me, oh my gosh), grabbing one water bucket before he could throw  _that_  at me, too. I could see the Uchiha's smirk very well, thank you. _Why is he doing this to me?  
_

Shaking my head from side to side - and I could tell Sasuke was watching me walk away and go to some random area of the caf floor because the hairs on my neck just  _refused_  to stop standing up, so I absentmindedly ensured my short pink hair was properly in place (gasp) - I sighed, eyeing red, dark-green and black blobs of sauce.  _Great. This is gonna be some punishment._

**_Fifteen minutes later...and after finding Ino_ inside _the kitchen; exchanging tidbits of gossip_** _**:** _

Ino dropped her soggy mop down with a plop (and splashes of grey liquid spilled onto the floor) and bolted to my side when she was done washing a table next to me, giving me a suspicious, sidelong look _. I know that look, unfortunately.  
_

"You better tell me what's going on, forehead!" She hissed in my ear, soon winking after slightly turning her head between Kiba and Sasuke's positions (and mostly prolonging her head in the Uchiha's general direction, who was mopping a section of the caf floor by Naruto and Lee). _Hey, it's not what she_  thinks _-!  
_

Before I could even reply to her however, Ino broke away from an ogling me and sauntered towards an exhausted Shikamaru, who was hunched over and grasping a brown rag that reeked of food in the right corner; muttering 'mendokuse' over and over to himself as he wiped more revolting green gunk off the table.

 _Total_ eww _: I could just imagine what he's wiping!_

I stopped my mopping by the kitchen to watch my best friend move in on the Nara while ignoring Naruto's loud whines behind me ("Aw GROSS! Someone left a rotten sandwich out here! EW, spit!") and fighting the urge to even look at Sasuke. Shikamaru's other clean hand clutched the back of his neck as he looked up for a while to gaze at the glass ceiling of the cafeteria.

_Oh my gosh! Why does Ino have more guts than me?_

_'Cause she does!_

_Shut it._

"U-uhm...Shikamaru, do you need help? I could mop the floor under your table while you're at it...," Ino reached over to grasp the outermost handle of her soggy mop, shooting a warm, crooked, anxious smile at the lazy genius and dragging it by her feet. By now her face was shaded a bright crimson, and I immediately knew how hard she was trying to hide her blushes.  _Awwee! Very nice, pig._

Nara simply glanced at Ino and shrugged, moving aside to make way for her cleaning. "Sure, I don't mind."

But 'underneath the underneath', that glance held more than an indifferent look.  _He's crazy for Ino, but Shikamaru's_ so _good at hiding emotions, ugh!_

Shaking my head in amusement after spotting Ino mouth 'I got it good' to me from her kneeling position beneath the tables; sky-blue eyes glimmering, I wrapped up wiping my section on the cafeteria floor and moved forward to the next row of tables, lugging the yellow water bucket behind me.  _This is total uber disgusting-ness!_  My nose wrinkled up in repulsion when I inhaled  _that_  odor: a funky mix of sweat, soap and...dirty, soggy mops. It smelled more like  _damp socks_ , to be honest with you.

A sudden movement made me yelp in surprise, all the while I was aware of Sasuke's observant stare a few metres before me.  _Oh my god, don't look up, don't-_

"Sakura-chan!" I perked up at Naruto's energetic voice, who I saw had just bounced over to where I was, gloved in white latex with a huge black garbage bag in hand.

I blew some of my pink hair away from my eyes, smiling at him as I dumped the mop into a pool of disgusting stagnant soap water with a splash. "Naruto! So how's the cleaning going? Almost done, right?"

The Uzumaki grinned at me in return, showing me his bag full of gross junk I didn't even want to know about. "Yeah! Man this  _sucks_ , I hate how old hag made us do this-" he groaned, walking behind me and snatching up random soda cans in a way that made me laugh out loud. I mean, his cute face was practically smeared with mud and dust!

Naruto swiveled his head to look at me, confused. "What?" I gestured to my own sweaty face, stifling a giggle. And is it just me, or did I hear Sasuke  _clear his throat_  a second ago?

_What the hell?_

_Sasuke cleared his throat alright, because you giggled!_

Giggled?  _What does that even have to do with his freaking throat?_

_Figure it out yourself pinkie!_

"OH! Oh shit, ITAI!" The obnoxious blonde was suddenly jumping around like a jack-in-the-box, clutching his right hand and risking his idiot meter to rise even higher.

"OWIE!" Ino and Shikamaru were distracted from their progress by his second outburst, not to mention Neji ceased wiping the ceramic caf countertops and gazed over at us with his white eyes, face expressionless.

Ugh, I'm the spotlight again!

The happiness I felt melted instantly and was replaced with agitation. I stomped my foot, frustrated and stalked over to him, leaving my mop and bucket.  _That idiot - so over-dramatic!_ My teeth ground together.

Naruto was sitting squat in the center of the cafeteria on the very floor now - which thankfully had already dryed from before or else I would do more than punch him on the head - and was whimpering, lips contorted into a pout. Jeez! His garbage bag was tossed a couple centimetres away.

"Naruto! What the hell did you do to yourself?" I said angrily, prying his hand off his chest and examining it carefully.

"Troublesome-"

"Wow, Naruto-" Ino began, until Kiba sharply cut her off with an enormous guffaw. I slightly jumped in place, finding their reactions hilarious, if you ask me.

"HAHAHAHA, five minutes left of cleaning and  _then_  you finally get an injury, el - oh - el!" Kiba held his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably, and I figured the Inuzuka was done with his task, 'cause I couldn't see his rag anywhere, either.

"Hn. Dobe." In my peripheral vision, I could observe Sasuke moving just a little to where we were and I mentally cursed.  _Please, kami, why does he make me feel like this_ again _?_  Tingles pulsated atop my pale skin.

"SHUT UP! And WHAT did you call me teme? Ow, Sakura-chan!", he spluttered as I clutched his hand tighter, indicating he better stop moving around so much. Seriously, Naruto should take an industrial arts class or something! How more can he avoid injuring himself?  _Clumsy baka._

"I said you're a dobe. You still found a way to hurt yourself even with the stupid  _latex gloves_  on," Sasuke told him, his tone silky and putting emphasis on the gloves. I swallowed down another laugh, realizing that what the Uchiha said was very true.  _Ah, sexy voice - go away, Inner!_

"Well it means I was WORKING better than all of you guys-"

"Hn, doubt it. You think  _picking_  up garbage is more worthwhile than actual cleaning-" Naruto began trembling again, and I sighed, exasperated, but also amused with their argument. Seriously.

"SASUKE-TEME! I swear I'm going to give you a-"

" _Stop moving, baka_! You have a long  _gash_ on your palm...and it's...bleeding a lot...," I trailed off, eyeing the two-inch cut warily, sweat beading on my forehead and my eyebrows scrunched together as I rummaged around in my uniform skirt pocket for an extra bandage and anti-bacterial wipes, not to mention Naruto's cut wasn't what I could consider an 'ah-I'm-gonna-die' wound, but more like one a reckless child would get from not being too careful.

And then I realized something once again as it rang within my brain.

 _God. I_ am _a neat freak!_ Sasuke's words from our previous tutorial just an hour ago (not to mention that was also the time when I nearly peed my pants in trying to persuade Sasuke to  _help_  these guys; they shoud thank me for breaking through the Uchiha's vain shield, haha) zipped past my conscious and disappeared as fast as it had come, leaving me breathless for the quickest millisecond. _  
_

The Uzumaki finally shut up and instead intently stared at me as I wiped the rest of his blood off, sealing it carefully with an orange fox bandage. "There."

Then silence.

I heard nothing but the uneasy thuds of my heart vibrating through my ears, whirring ceiling fans overhead, and the shuffle of the rest of the guys either wrapping up their caf cleaning or watching me hound the idiot. Suddenly, I was completely caught off-guard as soon as Naruto spoke these freaking mind-boggling words after. Mind you, I wasn't even  _looking_  at Naruto but at my clammy hands, and then- _  
_

"Arigato, Sakura-chan! I'm just wondering...do you like me?"

I gagged and coughed as my wet hands flew to my face, desperate to hide myself somewhere dark and deserted, thank you very much.  _Why the hell would he say such a thing? In front of Sasuke,too...!_

Blinded with anger - seriously, you can't blame me - I swiped at the Uzumaki's confused face with a bold clenched fist, then actually managed to shove one punch in his guts, my arm quickly moving upward. Naruto let out a loud yelp, spluttered, then jerked violently backwards and landed, painfully, on the floor again, arms and legs flying. "OWIE, SAKURA-CHAN!" _Huh._  I panted, folding my arms across my chest and fixing him with a glare that, if people knew me well enough, was capable of burning a hole through things...and humans!

" _Dobe_ ," I heard Sasuke hiss, his voice coated with pure hate from somewhere behind me, and a slow fire gurgled and bubbled from the pit of my stomach for the hundredth time.  _Oh my gosh._

Kiba wolf-whistled at the whole scenario as I glanced in his general direction, a warmth that was familiar - but then not wholly familiar (sorry, get where I'm going here?) creeping up the back of my neck.

"Tsk, periodically getting beat up by a hot chick's not good, Naruto." Inuzuka winked at me, and that then made an entirely different electric circuit run across every section of my body in endless sparks. I was blushing again, too!

_Kiba WINKED at me. He's a bad boy! This is...this is pre-_

_-Not good, eh? I mean, look at the gorgeous Uchiha over there! I think the green monster's returned! And Sasuke's a bad boy too, sweetie._

_Urgh, urgh and gah!_ You _are over-observant for my tastes._

Gasping, my trembling gaze flitted over to Sasuke, and there he was, leaning lazily against a random chair right beside Neji with a tightly balled-up fist as he sent Kiba one of the most intimidating glares I have ever seen. He was clenching his fist so hard the skin of the knuckles stretching on top of his bones was a pale white! And I insist: an _ultimate_  white!

I shuddered.

In an Uchiha's superior mindset, this type of a specific, undermining death glare meant you were going to die now, later or tonight...

...or you were pretty much being invisibly stripped down and tortured until the truth was out. Ah! Don't tell me-

The latter threw his hands up in the air, glaring right back at Sasuke. "What is your  _problem_ , Uchiha?"

"Shut. Up. Inuzuka," he snarled, shooting me a brief glance that didn't even last for three seconds! In addition to that, Sasuke's voice was low, husky and too sexy for my own good. I was utterly speechless when Sasuke actually strode forward, grabbed my wrist and tugged me out of the cafeteria.


	10. Mathematically Tongue-Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's mind runs amuck.

**Normal POV:**

It wasn't until after Sakura and Sasuke's rather dramatic surprise entrance did the Head Principal Tsunade storm into the now spotless cafeteria, gleaming in bright white from head to toe; every possible corner and angle.  _Goodness, even the kitchen was exceptionally sparkling._ Unbeknownst to her, the tutor and the tutoree had broken the rule of the punishment - only the last three Fierce Four, Naruto, Lee and Ino were required to fulfill it, but with Sakura's ultimate guilt, her and the Uchiha had assisted them...and this was to be a fact their friends would try to conceal from Tsunade.

In truth, Sakura was the one who had spared them ears from Tsunade's scary wrath back at the office. Now they strongly felt it was their turn to give back.

Her cold honey-gold eyes scanned the line of people that had immediately materialized in front of her, although they still had yet to put away the various mops, water buckets and synthetic garbage bags scattered around. Neji, on the other hand, took up a small gap approximately between the line and led an oncoming slew of bowing. "Tsunade-sama," they said in unison, acknowledging her. The said principal nodded back, pursing her lips.

Tsunade placed a manicured hand on her hip. "Hm, I have got to admit - what an excellent job with the cleaning," she told them in amusement, her sharp gaze landing upon each clean tile. "I figure you had no trouble?"

"No, Tsunade-sama," Ino breathed, keeping her stare transfixed on the intimidating woman. Her cleaning company nodded as Shikamaru very quickly glanced at her, yet she was reluctant their thoughts weren't fused with the same worry about a certain pair.  _Shoot. What she doesn't know is that Sakura and Sasuke helped us! Where the hell did they go? Where did Sasuke grab her to?_

The students all stood as still as idle wood logs while Tsunade swiftly circled them, her expression slightly contorted with something similar to doubt. She had also come to scold them about a matter, and this matter might just make them shake. Naruto gulped.

Kiba was just as irked as the blonde idiot was.

"Genuinely...you have all done a great job. But I'm wondering - WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIX MISS  _THE WHOLE THIRD BLOCK_? You better give me a damn good reason for THAT!"

Tsunade's instant wave of fury blew them away, her yell echoing throughout the school. Ino's ice-blue eyes were shimmering with utmost fear...if not to say the same for Lee, Kiba, and Naruto. Whose fault was it that they lost track of the time? Hyuuga Neji's silver orbs glowed dangerously somewhere between Kiba and Naruto's general direction, his mouth suppressing a very dark grimace.  _They lied to us, the assholes. Do they actually think they can get away with_ ditching class _?_

Rock Lee struggled to have his body remain still and not dart away from the monster Tsunade to cower in a random corner. Ino could tell by the strange way his fists were trembling. "Tsunade-sama, we missed t-third block?" the bushy brow stammered, perspired sweat rolling down behind one ear.

With most of her anger drained away; exasperation replacing most of it, she rubbed her temple forcibly. "YES, third block Lee! Asuma was literally choking at the fact that  _eight_  of his English 11 students didn't turn up!"

 _Eight._ Shikamaru, who had managed to keep himself together during her terrorizing presence, inwardly swore, every existent obscene word rushing through his genius head. Well then, you could say they had undeniably failed masking another fact that Haruno and Uchiha had been with them.  _Shit, it's a matter of time until she finds out Sasuke and Sakura are-_

"Wait." The principal halted dead in her tracks, eyebrows intensely knit together. Ino and the rest didn't need a calculator as well to think the exact same horrid thing the Nara was.

"You're only six students. So th-" Her eyes blazed suddenly, terrifying realization etched in her raging expression. Naruto ground his teeth furiously, biting back a sullen whimper.  _Oh my god, she's like Godzilla!_

"Do NOT tell me UCHIHA and HARUNO cancelled their TUTORING SESSION and  _HELPED_!"

Ino let out a small scream, flinching at Tsunade's inexplicably scary aura radiating off of her. They were all frantic now, and the rope was growing thinner until it reached its' limit. "U-u-uh, baa-chan, they're-"

"DON'T talk if I didn't ask you to, UZUMAKI!" Naruto whined like a dog, sheltering behind a dumb-founded Kiba. Inuzuka's legs barely stopped to buckle beneath him, and down he went into a crumpled heap, leaving poor Naruto exposed with shaking limbs.  _Dammit, wake up, Kiba!_

The light-haired Senju pierced them with a gaze that clearly represented: 'If-you-don't-tell-me-I-will-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands'. They shook, desperately wishing she hadn't come. Neji's eyes were closed shut now, face blank, but within his brain, an onslaught of hysterics nearly broke out of the usually stoic Hyuuga.

"Where. Are. SASUKE AND SAKURA?"

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

The hallways remained as ghostly as ever while Sasuke pulled me along, for the rest of the students were currently in class the whole time. And if my ears weren't handicapped, did I just hear muffled  _yells_  two floors beneath us? Something within me vaguely hoped nothing serious had occurred. Why did he storm out of the caf with me? Did I do something? Or did  _they_?

Yet again, life is too unpredictable -  _like what the Uchiha was doing to me now_! "S-sasuke, where are we going?"

He didn't answer me. Sasuke's face was unreadable, yet it was like I could almost see a point tick on the side of his head, twitching. His onyx eyes held a high percentage of authority and...this kind of fierce desire my inner tried to clue me in on.  _I think I have a clear idea of what he wanted to do. OH-  
_

Blushing crazily, I struggled not to hyperventilate, but my head was swimming, and I couldn't think straight. A flood of blood to the veins in my temples throbbed and thudded; was the mere thing I could hear besides wind whizzing past us as we moved...or scurried, even.

I had lost motor control over my body now, and so I let Sasuke drag me as if I was some rag doll. To my shock, we stopped short by an entire section of plain grey lockers, only three steps away from the entrance to the school library flanked by heavy black wooden doors. Thankfully for us, no one was present in there - as of current - because right now wasn't their operation hour quite yet, if I remember correctly. The very prospect of students trickling in and suddenly  _spotting_  us doing heaven knows what already gave me unpleasant writhing in my tummy.

"Sasuke-"

The wind was knocked out of me in a stride as my back made contact with the grey lockers, slamming firmly into them. I let out a squeaky yelp; blushes most likely robbed my face of my normal skin color when he did that!

Awestruck, Kami really had twisted my life around when he followed by also slamming both of his arms on either side of my face, therefore caging me in like a clueless bird: a freaking blushing bird. A slew of stuttering threatened to emerge was the complete opposite of what I  _wanted_  to do: run-

_STAY CALM, Sakura, you'll see!_

_I-I don't-_

"Sakura." I shivered again, mentally freaking out. Sasuke slowly dipped his gorgeous head to meet mine, our foreheads only centimeters apart, and the Uchiha's expression remained fierce and crazy as I heard my breathing grow into pants. Do you know the feeling when you're positive someone must have plugged your lungs shut so that your chest tightens?

Well...no mistake  _I_  was feeling it  _right now_!

His suddenly smoldering obsidian orbs piercing my wide shocked ones made my brain blow right off the top of my head, and was probably floating in eternal paradise as my soul wandered away somewhere too - like watching both of us from a different body.

I admit it. Uchiha Sasuke had turned Haruno freaking Sakura into jiggly jelly. I felt like I was sinking into his eyes and about to lose it.

"Sasuke...w-wh-"

"Let me talk." The deep yet silky tone in his voice shut me up immediately.

I observed his eyes roam along me; penetrate every inch of skin I had on my body as bigger pricks stabbed my neck. And wasn't I supposed to feel rather  _GREATLY_  violated? Something was seriously wrong with me - or maybe it's just Sasuke...

"Don't talk to Kiba ever again, you hear me?"

"Wh-"

"'Cause I  _said_  so! You don't know what he might do to you-"

A streak of faint anger burned in my conscious. He didn't say I was some careless, lousy slut, right?

My brows furrowed, although I was still sweating uncontrollably. Sasuke hadn't lifted his forehead from my huge one, either!

"You're telling me what to do?"

"It turns out I am, Sakura-"

"Why?" I snarled under my breath, a pout on my lips.  _Oh shoot, I should never have pouted_. And why was I ANGRY? He's going to say-

"You're so cute when you're angry." Fresh peppermint breath again fanned across my face, sending a network of electrons buzzing across my system. Oh god.

"I..."

Sasuke smirked, and I think I had died once again.

"Stay away from Inuzuka."

"But I wanna be his friend-" I whined. It's true!

"You won't be his  _anything_ ," he shot back, and now the tips of our noses brushed  _seductively_  together.  _Are you kidding me? This is all a dream_. A dream, I tell you!

"Sasuke - _why_?"

An intense low growl was his reply as he quickly snatched my perspiring hands and pinned them over my head; his lips crashed into mine. A muffled cry escaped my mouth as my eyelids, on the other hand, slid shut automatically. Okay - 'squeezed shut' was more accurate. I trembled slightly.

 _But he's KISSING ME!_ A wild fire had finally broken out of me and steamed my pores inside and out, and at the same time it was like a strong current threatening to carry me away! I pressed my mouth back to his by reflex, and he responded  _\- GLADLY -_ by gently biting my top lip indicating entrance, and by reflex for the second time there went my tongue as his easily tangled with it; explored my gaping hole of a mouth after. Red spots began to dot the inside of my eyes. I was in utter disbelief.

I'd never been kissed like this before in my life! _And Uchiha Sasuke of the Fierce Four was_ kissing _Haruno Sakura!  
_

His lips then moved across my jawline hungrily as I had lost all my previous wills. The world should have been shaken up decently by now, so the only option to wake me out of this sleepy bout of a dream was to kick me!

Then, Sasuke murmured a brief reply against the delicate skin of my _neck_  where he had shifted to succeeding my jawline. "I'll show you why." The places where he had kissed me burned and sizzled.

And it was all so instant I was taken off-guard during this entire make-out session. My grey matter was empty and blank. I didn't know what to do except kiss him back again, and then I had a VERY clear idea of what people meant when they mentioned 'tonsil hockey'. God!

I'd lost track of the time as well, so I had no recollection at all of how long we had kissed. I was inexplicably (emphasis on that) thankful it didn't go any further - because my inner was shouting in my ear that Sasuke could actually go further any time he freaking liked - but just not _here_.

We broke away, and I sucked in a prolonged breath, still dazed out of my wits.

 _What_ happened _just now?_

Sasuke did the same but more easily, and suddenly embarrassed (don't ask me why), I looked up at him from beneath my thick curved lashes. He was actually smirking for the umpteenth time at me, and I jumped at the sharp tinny of the bell, signaling class was over and the last block of the day was ahead.

_Over..._

CRAP! In a nervous wreck, doors started to burst open as countless students filled up the hallway in less than 0.5 seconds as if they were ants. I gaped at Sasuke all over again, free of any words and oblivious of wandering stares curiously observing both of us together., and I was too out of it to even note hordes of girls that had materialized out of nowhere behind him, stars in their eyes and crap. I bit my lip as he talked to me. "I'll see you later then, pinkie."

I choked.  _Still_  no words poured out. What the heck am I supposed to say to him now? Should I even show my face? I'm SO embarrassed! What did he  _do_  to me?

"I...I..."

"I guess that's a yes. I'll be going,  _Sakura_." He chuckled, and the flash of a wink he gave me nearly made my stomach drop. Shoving the fan girls out of his way (I ignored their  _very dark_  and scary death glares at me) as he whirled on his heel to reach a certain blonde haired idiot at the end of the hallway along with four more figures - and for some reason Naruto seemed  _disturbed_  to me, yet again it might just be my hazy mind - a hand from nowhere tugged me away from the giggling clumps and green monsters.

I saw it was Ino who, as of now, was currently dragging us to Kurenai-sensei's Socials block, and both of us said nothing during our trip to her classroom.

 _What had gone wrong in the caf_ , I pondered, yet my mind, however, was also still in a deep state of freaking flux, too. I felt like  _stirred oatmeal_ , for god's sake!

* * *

**_Inside Kurenai-sensei's classroom..._ **

_I am NOT supposed to be feeling for the School King!_

_Are you dense enough to_ not _notice either, Sakura? The Uchiha, as you know, tend to be extremely overprotective when it comes to their property. They take a..._ big _...liking to it._

 _WHAT? I-I'm not his property! Who does he think he IS? Now you're pushing the limit inner,_ no way _-_

 _Not_ that _kind of property, jeez, why can't you listen to me first? What I mean is: Sasuke probably...and most likely...already feels an intense attraction-an_ attachment _-to you! Get my drift? He's beginning to not stand other guys flirting with you, touching you, doing God knows what with you, and even talking to you (in the slightest included) if it isn't him; if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke and Sasuke ALONE! Tell me you_ don't _notice how rigid he gets when you're around somebody like Kiba and I swear I'll rip your neurons apart!_

_..._

I was duped, speechless and drained of words to say, because, for the first time I've seen a yellow sun rise and set every school morning, my Inner was right.

She was so right!  _Oh my freaking god_...and let me add a huge 'holy shiznits' in there for more spice.

 _Hah, got you there now, right? You also obviously deny the possibility I always point towards 24/7-which you stupidly miss, by the way-that you find yourself fawning over him like a love-sick puppy!_   _Again, how could you NOT have realized that?_

_...I'm not you, Inner._

_Admit it, Saku_ ra _._

Being in utter denial was the dead giveaway I  _was_  falling for Uchiha Sasuke, the Fierce Four's star at the top of the pyramid. Do you remember when I insisted to myself before I was in the same proximity as him (more importantly, before he was my  _Math tutor_ ) that I wasn't going to let myself feel  _any_  type of gravitational pull whatsoever towards the charismatic, arrogant guy (do my resolves in  _not_  liking him as well ring a bell)?

I described Sasuke in the most despising way I can manage! It wasn't planned for Haruno Sakura, the unpopular school nerd,  _at all_ , to fall head-over-heels for the Algebra tutor I never asked for in the first damn place. In my case, I was falling...hard, for him. The mention of the basketball captain's name sent enormous, impractical masses of girls my age to drop down dead on the sidewalk, drooling and fantasizing they were in my shoes.

I just  _had_  to make more than half of the school's female population hate me like crazy. What am I, the wicked witch of the West? More like the wicked witch of Konoha. It's fitting. But leave out the 'wicked' component of that.

Now I couldn't believe I was slowly morphing, better yet, transforming, into a walking stutter-machine that blushed excessively and constantly felt like darting out of Sasuke's sight the instant he walked into the room, stood near me; when he would see  _me_ , and tutor me!

At times I felt like I would crumble - or worse, lose control - when I was with him. I mean, he KISSED ME and I KISSED HIM BACK. OH MY GOD!

Lastly, I was shamelessly confident I would succeed, unlike other females in Konohagakure Preparatory, in keeping our worlds (our two very different worlds that were also supposed to remain parallel towards each other; obstructing possible paths of encounters with the other, albeit we were attending the same high school) separate, as much as belonging in different social classes was obvious enough to realize!

Sasuke and I were supposed to clash and repel, NOT clash then friggin' _mix_ , with each other! Weren't those the rules of this distorted society where popularity, fame, and riches mattered?

Turns out I was wrong.

I was so wrong that the butterflies already enjoying the acidic company of my stomach chyme had just multiplied by a thousand.

_No, a billion!_

Dazed, I dragged an oddly silent Ino behind me to our desks (which were thankfully beside each other) for the last period of the day.

My head was hazy. It was reeling like once strong, flawless clock-work now full of anomalies...not that I really _did_  have errors to start with, either (I have a sensible head, okay? Unless a certain cute, raven-haired teenager screwed with it already!)

My eyes: blurry.

My lips were pouting; were slick with coats of  _my_  own spit and  _someone_  else's.

Me: blushing uncontrollably.

Ino's hand lashed out from the desk beside me to squeeze my fingers as she sensed my emotions, indicating I had a hopeless list of yapping and explaining to do regarding what she'd witnessed minutes ago later.

Much,  _much_  later.

I sat there idly in my seat at the front of Kurenai-sensei's socials classroom, random thoughts speeding inside my head as I cautiously  _and_  carelessly considered what I was supposed to do now, and enjoyed the relaxing feel of propping up my arm on the desk to cradle my sweaty cheek as I thought about reasonable  _and_  senseless things.  _Heh, I felt like Shikamaru._

I'd better go explain everything to Ino before the Fierce Four come into the classroom, along with  _him_.

Before  _he_  comes and wiggles my pounding heart around my chest; cripples it by the major vein I keep on trying to close, to no avail.  **(1)**

It happened too fast, in my opinion.

And Uchiha Sasuke would always wrench my artery open again, letting the flow of my boiling blood rush throughout my body so that I could see who he really was. Or is.

Eh, it's difficult to describe how I feel, but...I guess it's like a surreal dream! You know those romance stories you read on Fanfiction (I have my own account, mind you, but hush about that!) laying down the instances when the guy has changed due to someone...or  _something_  the girl did to him, and the girl is way too slow to have caught up on it?

I tell you, the girl sees him differently. And then the guy sees her differently. It's a male and female pseudonym: Opposites Attract?

Yep, I think so, too.

It's the law of static charge! (Yeah, I'm excelling in Biology unlike a certain crappy course, except I was positive the law of static charge didn't apply to life science. Whatever, I simply wanted to make a point here, so...)

The law states that a) like charges repel each other, b) opposite charges attract, and c) neutrally charged objects attract charged objects. I couldn't care less about options a. and c.

Option b. was the flashing neon billboard sign sticking up in the middle of my grey matter, visible for all my neurons far and wide to see.

Care if I list comparisons? The Uchiha was stoic, narcissistic, mostly conceited and rarely showed emotion unless he wanted to. He had jet-black hair, onyx eyes, a muscular body, pale skin, the usual faint-worthy; naturally photogenic looks, including the abs!

I, on the other hand, was loud,- not as loud as Naruto, thank cheese - cheerful, outgoing, encouraging, was used to being modest; basically let my emotions get the upper hand on me until it was too much.

I had _natural_  bubble-gum pink hair, emerald-green eyes, pale skin;  _non_ -photogenic looks - including my rather skinny body (I don't consider myself photogenic, anyways.)

Oh, and he was tall so that my huge forehead aligned with his chin if you placed us side by side.

What is _up_  with me and an honourable member of Konoha's rich class, to be exact? Ah, I would tell someone minding to ask that "Uchiha Sasuke's my Algebra tutor. He's a  _great_  one, too,"and wait - with much disdain, probably - until the person who had asked closes their dropped jaws.

Don't forget I strictly belonged to a social rank _beneath_  the Uchiha, which meant: there was a fine line between interacting with citizens of a different class, I assume.  _But that was UNFAIR. What kind of ridiculous rule was that?_ I also personally thought no one really abided by that rule, judging with the Fierce Four not hesitating to interact with Ino, Naruto and Lee at all when we're in school.

Initially I had yet to wait for their interactions with us  _outside_  of campus, though.

 _As for Sasuke...he was doing_ more _than that with me, oh god!_

Are they any similarities you can spot between us?

Sorry for the random descriptions, hehe. I felt like I needed to loosen up a bit after what I've experienced today. My glassy, distant gaze never left the spot on the floor between my feet as I continued to stare, and it seemed like Ino fell quiet and buried her blonde head in her slender arms as Naruto, followed by Lee and most of our classmates, trickled inside, gliding to their desks. I wondered curiously what happened. They're not really talking as the custom. Well, it's not as if I expected them to tell me immediately, either.

All I had to do was wait.

Wait until the  _Fierce Four_  reached Yuuhi Kurenai's classroom. Kami. Simply there were four more vacant desks left as I robotically scanned the place, students exchanging gossip and whatsoever, spending the time before the fourth period bell. I heard nothing but the ominous thumps of my swelling heart within my ears.

I was shaken up, to say the least. And surprised, and fascinated:  _all at the same time_.

About Sasuke: have I seen who he was before (if 'before' was the proper word to put in there)? Or am I already seeing who he really is? In other words: is he crawling out of his insensitive shell?

_Alright you dumb-ass, now you just confused yourself!_


	11. Messaging Surprises

**Sakura's POV:**

_Pop!_

The very moment I signed on to messenger, little did I know a certain blonde gossip queen was already online and waiting for me to spill the ultimate beans. Well, leave it to Ino to grasp the latest talks of Konoha Preparatory.

And  _I_ was the target!

_**beauty-inochan has messaged you. [6:30 pm]** _

**beauty-inochan:**  Sakura! Explain. Sasuke KISSED YOU? Oh my effing god! O.o

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Yeah, he did! And I wasn't ready for it! Bottom line—Uchiha Sasuke  _kissed me out of the blue_.

 **beauty-inochan:**  You are so so so so so so so so so lucky! All the squealing females in our school would die to be kissed by Sasuke!

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Not to mention I'm the epitome of bait. Sasuke's fangirls and the Sasukins are out to get me and I don't want to go outside anymore, pretty much go to school and see  _them_ with pitchforks and knives! I'm scared, Ino!

 **beauty-inochan:**  Tsk, tsk Sakura. You're Sasuke's property now and you have to accept that! All is fair in love and war. I mean, a kiss  _is_ , according to the Uchiha male species, his sparkling mark on you,  _Dorothy_. And so quote: "I will give you my kiss, and no one will dare injure a person who has been kissed" by Uchiha Sasuke! :''D

_What? What did she say?_

**pinkblossomfun16:**  INO! Ah, you're not helping! So much for 'dispelling' my fear, drama queen-

 **beauty-inochan:**  Sorry, sorry! But I'm just saying: this is reality girl, and now let me train you to withstand the wrath of jealous girls! I'm SO HAPPY to have a best friend who's involved with the Fierce Four! Omg won't you mind introducing me formally to Shikamaru?  _PLEASE_? I  _have_  to talk to him!

Ah, the Nara. She's as clueless as ever.

I rolled my eyes, still completely freaked out at the prospect of fangirls stalking me everywhere I went, but while I did so, my brain released a wave of memories that came crashing against my conscious.

You read that right…Uchiha Sasuke of the Fierce Four kissed  _me_ , Haruno Sakura.

Warmth slowly crawled up against the back of my pale neck, red again blazing across the ridge of my nose. Remember what happened in school earlier? No, I don't like to be given a recap, either. Other than that—let's just say I was extremely embarrassed, surprised, dazed and out of it when Sasuke managed to make contact with my lips in the weirdest area of the school…an area where you wouldn't expect junior students to be making out in  _at all_.

My fingers flew up to tenderly touch my lips. I could still feel the Uchiha's mouth lingering on mine, and you can't blame me for nearly losing control! After crazy conflicts with my inner, I was defeated to say the truth, and only the truth.

I was falling in love with my tutor! Me plus my math tutor, a.k.a Sasuke equaled what, exactly?

_There, Kakashi-sensei, you happy? Uchiha finally 'unveiled a whole new me'!_

I stared neurotically at the laptop screen, my eyes darting between every word Ino typed down as I tried to deal with my mixed feelings for the raven-haired hottie.

What have I gotten myself into? What would be next for me? I realized I had just broken the social rule of society, but I hadn't meant to get acquainted with an insanely attractive Uchiha! Hell, I also didn't expect myself to like  _him_  in that way!

_YAY Sakura, you conquered class inequalities-_

_N-no. No I didn't. Sasuke kissed_ me _, but that doesn't mean anyth-_

_Oh yes it does! Don't you make me give you a damn convincing lecture again like last time!_

_Urgh!_

**beauty-inochan:**  Anyways what was the kiss like? T-E-L-L me!

My fingertips froze, suspended above the computer keys as I gawked at her sentence, blushing madly now and fighting the urge to log off and never talk to Ino again about you–know-what!

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  asdfghjkfbigk!

 **beauty-inochan:**  Hey hey hey, that's not an answer, forehead—I asked you a question! I need to know, and fast. You know me, or else I'll force it out of you using my bare hands!  _What was the kiss like_?

I inwardly groaned, making up my mind to reply.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Ino! Well  _I don't know_.

 **beauty-inochan:**  WHAAT O_O? That's not an answer either! Aw you're no fun, or else try to avoid me at school tomorrow and I tell you, you'll fail at escaping from me! I'm going to hunt you down and blackmail you-

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Wait wait wait!...Fine, okay? But don't tell anybody about this!

 **beauty-inochan:**  Affirmative, ma'am!

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Ok. I trust you!

 **beauty-inochan:**  Yeah I know, can you just get on with it already? If dad bought me a webcam to go with this crappy laptop then you can see me staring into your eyes until you evaporate!

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  *sigh* Then I might stare right back at you! Gah, fine. The…kiss…was…

 **beauty-inochan:**  WAS…?

 **beauty-inochan:**  Come on!

 **beauty-inochan:**  SAY IT!

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Wtf how am I supposed to tell you if you keep on typing before I can say anything?

 **beauty-inochan:**  Sorryyy I'll stop [:

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Okay then. It felt so-

_**uzumakiramen9 has messaged you. [6:35 pm]** _

A second flashing window of red materialized beside my chat with Ino. I bit my lip. It's Naruto!

 **uzumakiramen9:**  Sakura-chan! Teme asked me if he could get your messenger email. Should I?

Oh my swiss cheese.

 _Please tell me this isn't what I think it is!_ I realized, with a jolt, that I had never once added Sasuke to my friends list yet, or pretty much thought of inviting him until now. Well, would he care if his other wealthy international friends spotted a commoner on his buddy list?

_Uh, no. Duh! They don't know you, besides the Fierce Four!_

_Oh._

_Pop!_

**beauty-inochan:**  SAKURA! Where the hell are you? We're not done talking about the kiss! What did it  _FEEL_  like?

I cursed silently, recalling Ino was the first one talking to me. Shoot, I'm going to get it. I quickly switched windows, trying to reply as fast as I can before the blonde baka thinks I've gone AWOL on him and simply walked away.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  God I'm really really sorryy pig, how about I tell you next time? Naruto messaged me. And guess what? Sasuke wants to  _add_  me!

 **beauty-inochan:**  Ahhh SERIOUSLY? You never added him in the first place? Now that's even juicier! Apology accepted, and you owe me a second explanation after you're done, forehead! ;O You better tell me about the kiss tomorrow, or else you know what's gonna go down _-_

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Yes thanks a lot! I'll message you later, 'kay?

I closed Ino's messenger window, an infinity of more random thoughts centered on Sasuke floating inside my head.

I'm genuinely out of my mind! A second later, Naruto messaged me again. He types faster than the average person, I tell you.

 **uzumakiramen9:**  Sakura-chan you still there? I gave it to teme. Is it okay?

My sweaty hand slapped my forehead in anxiety. He really is an idiot, and always will be!

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  OMG Naruto! I didn't even say if you could yet and you just had to go and do so!

 **uzumakiramen9:**  Ohhh gomen! But I assumed you were fine with it 'cause you made out with Sasuke and all-

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Don't you think  _twice_ about mentioning THAT, and whatever! You already sent him the invitation either way Dx

 **uzumakiramen9:**  Hehehe, sorry, please don't punch me tomorrow! Sasuke's on though. Hey I know—do you want me to give you Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru's emails? :D

My insides lurched, hesitating. I guess you could start mentioning I had no choice but to actually become acquainted with the Fierce Four, but I still refused to believe that Ino's 'assumptions' were nothing close to lies.

I slowly typed, the white keys clicking.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Uh…sure

 **uzumakiramen9:**  Got it! Here:

 _Pop!_ A pulsating yellow window appeared so suddenly I gave a startled jump as I scrutinized the new messenger window.

_**uchiha_sasuke wants to add you to his/her buddy list.** _

Two blank boxes followed beneath the notification:  **() Add to list** , and  **() Reject invitation**.

Instantly I felt as if someone had electrocuted me with a full dose of a hundred megahertz. Sasuke's online! Automatically, I moved the cursor towards the first box by impulse, ticking it off, and I panicked, déjà vu strangely occurring. I didn't even think!

_Why are you so freaked out about this? Isn't adding Sasuke, your boyfriend, a GOOD thing?_

My inner reprimanded me immediately, sensing my discomfort. At the same time though, I was secretly happy inside, bubbles filling up my stomach. She had a point. My life is twisted.

_He's not my boyfriend! Stop saying that!_

_Not_ yet _. Oh, soon he will be._

A confirmation appeared after that, blinking a light cyan.

_**uchiha_sasuke is added to your buddy list.** _

_Pop!_

**uzumakiramen9:**  Neji – _hyuuga_8neji_ (at, with the 'a' symbol thingy - SORRY my messenger's acting shitty right now)  _hotmail . com_ (no spaces!)

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  No duh. And language, idiot!

 **uzumakiramen9:**  Blehhh gomen Sakura-chan lol. Seriously I hate my laptop A.T.M! Kiba –  _inuzukaKman_  ('at' symbol again!) _hotmail . com_

_**uchiha_sasuke has messaged you. [6:39 pm]** _

The audible pop resonating through my laptop's speakers was accompanied by another new chat window. Oh god, what am I supposed to say to him after…after we kissed?

My conscious raced into insanity overdrive.

This is going to be  _too_  awkward!

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Pinkie, what's up? I haven't chatted online with you for a while. That's a cute username, by the way.

My breath hitched inside my throat, and the ever-too-familiar sensation of needles pricking my skin erupted again. Saying that Sasuke was 'so dreamy' was an over-used cheesy understatement, if you ask me.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Hey…Naruto gave you my messenger, didn't he? I'm fine. So bored, you? And haha thanks, so random though.

Wow, that was such a great start to our conversation. Not.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Yes he did. Mhm I see, don't you have homework?

Oh, holy shiznits…he had to say  _that_? Again?

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  OH YEAH! Hey I forgot, but it's still too early, I'll do it later hehe.

Naruto's chat window pulsed red, and I switched to it while anxiously waiting for Sasuke to reply.

 **uzumakiramen9:**  And finally Shikamaru –  _naraShikacloud_ 'at symbol' _hotmail . com_. Gotta go now Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow—I have like  _five_  packages of math exercises Kakashi-sensei gave me to work on, UGH! I wish you could help meeee D'x I'd just been sent to my death!

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Okay, thanks a lot baka! And haha good luck with that. Remember, go through each step  _thoroughly_. That's what you get for not paying attention in class. You know Kakashi-sensei!

 **uzumakiramen9:**  Ughhhhhhhhh. Bye, see you Sakura-chan! And thanks =_=

_**uzumakiramen9 has logged off. [6:42 pm]** _

I closed the grey inactive window with a click.

Exhaling, I made a mental note to myself to forward Shikamaru's email to Ino. She was going to explode once I did, and I was surprised she hadn't gotten a hold of it before me, what with her entirely obsessed with the genius.  _Wait until she finds out Shikamaru digs her too. I can't believe Ino's that dense—and_ she's _supposed to be the love guru._

Soon enough only Sasuke's chat window remained. I shivered as a loud  _pop_  sounded.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Sorry, Itachi had to talk me for a sec. Lol suit yourself. But you'll find it's way better to start homework early, then you finish early. Voila, free time until you have to sleep. Makes sense?

I stared at what he wrote, dumbfounded. As predicted, the Uchiha fished out a way for me to take his reasonable advice. The superior Sasuke had a point there, too.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Awe fine! You're right :P. And wow, are you  _ordering_  me to do my homework?

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  I guess I am. What are you waiting for, then? I'm still gonna be on so no worries.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Huh, way to ruin the convo Sasuke!

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  What? I'm just telling you what's best.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  For me it isn't D: I don't wanna do homework, it sucks! Maybe not for you, 'cause you're the  _star student_ -

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Hahaha LOL, are you angry again pinkie? And you're not. We have to, though. Why do you think they give us homework?

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  The hell I am…I'm sticking my tongue out at you right now. I dunno T.T

And it so happened I  _was_ sticking my tongue out at the laptop screen—a pink tongue which he couldn't see, blushes raiding the apples of my cheeks as I managed to shift in my seat, reaching over for my textbooks, pencil case and some lined paper. I plopped them messily on my desk, appalled at the power Sasuke had in practically controlling me to do whatever he wanted.

Still, it  _did_  make him even hotter-

Oh my god, I'm not his puppet!

_Sorry sweetie, but the Uchiha men swing that way. You better get used to it once you're his girlfr-_

_No, he cares! SHUT UP!_

_Pop!_

**uchiha_sasuke:**  Haha really now? I can so imagine you doing that. Think of it this way—homework's actually practice. The more you do math homework, the more you practice your math skills, then…you nail it. Easy.

I blinked, speechless.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Lol um,were you born with alien brains? Is that all you talk about? And omg, *gasp* did Uchiha Sasuke of the Fierce Four just  _reassure_ me? The world's ending! The sky is falling!

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  That's mean, pinkie. Did Haruno Sakura just  _mock_ me? Fine…do you wanna talk about us?

_US?_

Spluttering incoherently to myself is probably a total sign of manic-driven insanity, but clearly the Uchiha here tugged my heartstrings with a huge twang.

What the hell does he mean about 'us'?

_Oh em gee, I'm having a major spasm attack! Sasuke wants to TALK about you two! Lucky bi-_

Don't _. Say a word!_

I stared again, tingly all over. To add to that, the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was chatting with  _me_  over messenger, and not some rabid, crazy fan-girl desperate only to get laid with him (gross and such a turn-off), was even the more so shocking to me.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Us? What ' _us_ '? What do you mean 'you wanna talk about us'?

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Are you seriously telling me you don't know what I mean? I assumed you did, because of a certain something that happened.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  …What?

At the moment, abandoning my messenger, running out of my room and locking myself in a closet for numerous days and not talking to anybody—(note: I need to be anti-social!) seemed like a reasonable plan to me.

But it was also the worst plan right here; right now. My swollen heart doubled over, almost ensuring me I would get a heart attack.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Sakura…cat got your tongue?

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Then exhale._

What is he doing to me?

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  efibnefrnb! STOP TALKING TO ME!

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  What? You want me to stop-

I muttered a swear word to myself. Very smooth move.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Oh no no no sorry, not that, I meant like—stop talking about  _that_!

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  About what?

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  You don't  _know_? :O

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Know what, pinkie?

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  STOP messing with me Uchiha! Don't go telling me you don't know what  _I'm_  talking about!

Annoyance tinged with amusement boiled in my blood. And Sasuke grasped the habit of calling me 'pinkie' so often I was already used to it, although sometimes it still made me go nuts!

Was I enjoying  _arguing_ with Sasuke?

I'm mentally retarded.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Hm, little Sakura's angry again, isn't she?

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  How can you  _possibly_  tell I'm angry?

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Let's see…capitals in 'STOP', and you called me by my surname—not to mention the two exclamation points. Does it amuse you when you call me Uchiha or what?

I visibly bore slits into the computer screen, awestruck. The warmth that crept up on the nape of my neck earlier further intensified.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Hey.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Helloooo.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Pinkie.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  SAKURA! Where the hell are you?

My fingers fumbled clumsily for the keyboard, with the shrill pops snapping me out of my reverie, and the way Sasuke actually bothered to observe signs I was 'technologically angry' stumped me like heck—including how long I was out of it there just because of  _him_  talking to  _me_. I'm a wreck and I had to get my act straight!

What will Sasuke think of me? That I'm dumb? That I can't handle simply being around him or being associated with the name 'Uchiha Sasuke' in anything and everything?

NO.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Sasuke! Sorry! I got carried away doing homework…and no, I'm not mad at you.

That last phrase was half truth, half lie.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Hn, alright. Oh yeah, homework. That slipped my mind, actually. You know what, carry on working while I…think about something.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**   _Think_?

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Yes, think. What else?

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Ohh I never thought the Uchiha were capable of thinking D-E-E-P-L-Y—unless it's about something important o.O

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Haha very funny -.- Not at all. We think  _all_ the time, just so you know. Well it's something more of a… _fundamental_  matter.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Oooh, very fancy word. You talk so…cryptically and mysteriously! Who are you, Darth Vader? And really? What are you thinking about?

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  If I was D.V I would have seized control of the entire galactic space forces by now. *sarcasm* I can't exactly tell you.

Disappointment washed over me. And I thought I was getting somewhere! But the way we addressed each other on messenger seemed as if Sasuke and I had our own language code; our personalized Braille system.

Whoa— _WHAT_? I did  _not_  just say that.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Humph, mood pooper! I thought you were fun to talk to. Why can't you just freaking tell me?

' _Fun to talk to_?' WHAT?

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Ah so you admitted I  _am_ fun to talk to. ;) And I can't. I'm not sure how you're going to react, what with me as your math tutor and as the prideful head of the Fierce Four.

Ha, 'prideful head'. That didn't surprise me at all. Yet what he said sparked an insatiable curiosity in me. Oh my god, what _is_  he thinking about? I'm going to die if I don't find out!

Not really, but of course…you know I over-exaggerate things a lot.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Whaat? No tell me! I won't freak out or anything!

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  I'm not that convinced though. How will I know if you really won't 'freak out'?

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  It's true! HERE, let's do a pinky promise :D!

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  …A 'pinkie promise'? You can't do that online, are you mad? It's so childish.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  I'm not MAD! Dx Aw you just aren't uncivilized like me. And you so can.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  I'll believe you if this whole 'pinkie-promise' thing goes smoothly.  _Online_. Good luck with that. And I am  _rolling my eyes_  right now.

 **pinkblossomfun16:** LA LA LA, I'm not listening to you, now go on, type '|'.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Hn, I feel so stupid doing this...Fine, but just because it's you,  _Sakura_. If someone else forced me to do such a thing I'm not kidding when I say I will hunt them down, feed their brains to my dog  _and_  ruin their financial lives until they end up as hobos! Here: |

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Woh, that's so cruel Sasuke O.O I promise, this is the first time and last time!

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  It  _better_  be, pinkie. Now what?

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  You gave me your pinkie finger, '|'. So I'll give you mine: '|'

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Okay…I had just wasted ten seconds of my life. And  _how_ exactly do you make a promise-

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Whatever, this is 'the internet pinkie' promise so you can tell me what you're thinking about! I won't tell a soul! Now type '+'!

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  +.

 **pinkblossomfun16:** And for the final product: | + | = pinkie promise! YAY we're done, so  _TELL ME NOW_  :D

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Haha, to tell you the truth…pretty cool, what you did. I'm impressed, Sa. Ku. Ra. You actually used math somewhere other than school—even though it's  _first grade_  math, but still. And if I remember correctly, you're the one who asked me 'if we really need to use math in life'.

I shivered at how he typed my name. And I impressed him! Also…he remembered me saying  _that_? (Gasp!)

Yet yes, I  _finally_  accomplished something without looking like a genuine idiot.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  LOL told you so! Hehe thanks…wait, who  _cares_  what level of math I used? Now we made a promise! What are you thinking about?

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Hey, promise me you don't faint. Or run away.

_Huh?_

**pinkblossomfun16:**  Ch, why would I  _faint_ , or pretty much run away?

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  You'll see.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  Ugh, talking like that again!

I could so imagine him smirking on the other end of our connection—that smoldering smirk…Ah!  _Stop thinking that!_

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  You see, I'm  _completely_  used to throngs of fan girls at school. They annoy me like hell. But  _you_ , Sakura…the moment I was chosen to tutor you—or even noticed you up close for the first time, and when you dared to slap  _me_ , Uchiha Sasuke-

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  OMG please don't remind me! Again I'm so so sorry about that. I don't know what came over me-!

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Haha chill, pinkie. -It struck me that you were different. Extremely different from any girl I've met.

_Oh my god._

This conversation was starting to veer off somewhere, and it's as if I suddenly knew what. Floating thoughts inside my head clicked together— _fit_  sensibly—like a complex puzzle.

I was frozen instantly, with nothing but my eyes hungrily hanging onto Sasuke's every word. On the verge of hyperventilating, my lips remained shut tight.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  If you think I'm not serious, you're stupid; I know it's sudden. There's just—something about you that  _attracts_  me to you. Ugh I'm ranting everything here on  _messenger_ , but I'm only going to do this  _once_  and never again -_-.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Truth is: I feel sick every time I don't see you—when you slip out of my sight, even for just a minute. Hell, make it an hour. You're so cute when you're angry. You're just  _Sakura._

It took quite a while for Sasuke to type all of that, yet my instincts told me he was finding it very difficult to tell all of this to me (picture a mental image of an  _irritated_ Uchiha who snarls to himself if he doesn't type down exactly what he means to say, onyx eyes flashing agitatedly at the computer screen and his angular jaw set! My gosh, it makes him even cuter!)

 _You go, girl. Haha you know them: the Uchiha can't STAND making mistakes like that. And of course, Sasuke, confessing to you_ online _? He'll vow to never do something like this_ again _._

However, my motor reflexes refused to budge no matter how hard I tried to type something back. This was  _so_ unexpected times a million!

My face burned in a vivid color of red, fire igniting my pale skin. Now I was beginning to wish I hadn't made that pinkie promise!

I mean, this profound confession was enough for me online. What more if he did it in  _person_? What would he do to me?

My breathing increased in speed.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  It's been clawing at me inside ever since I saw your bobbing pink head in the hallways. It's true I've been observing you. You just weren't aware of it.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  People can't change an Uchiha's made-up mind, especially my own.

I waited, ready to burst any second now.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  …I like you. I  _want_ you. You have to be  _mine_.

...

OH MY GOD! That explains how oddly possessive he was the past few days; when he acts like an utterly overprotective  _boyfriend_! You'd wonder what his freaking problem is.

 _I_ KNOW, right? _The Uchiha male specimens—and most of them, I think— will go to_ great  _lengths to keep their property away from predators! If he was spilling this confession in person, he would be kissing you like a crazy, desperate m-_

_Stop talking like that! And SHUT UP!_

It took a certain amount of brain neurons to convince myself that  _Uchiha Sasuke_ , the richest, handsomest male in Konoha Preparatory really  _did_  want me. WANT. The mere word was a ray of extreme lightning that may sizzle you (or bring you to heaven, depending on your preference - like me) if you happened to be standing beneath it the instant it forms.

My mind cranked out indescribable emotions that couldn't be put into words. My skin was practically damp with sweat. Tiny bolts of electricity fizzled all over me.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Sakura.

I pushed the courage I had to type a reply, shaking, with nothing but the rush of boiling blood pounding in my ears like a massive bass drum.

 **pinkblossomfun16:**  …yeah?

 **uchiha_sasuke:**   _Go out with me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised you lot lasted this long if you reached this chapter. I CRINGED, because there are terrible mistakes _everywhere_ , and my writing style used to be _so damn bad_ that I actually snorted from laughing too hard. Well fine, I'll give myself a break - I was 14 years old when I wrote chapters 1-11 for god's sake! :'


	12. Mathematical Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other things lay in hiding.

**_ Normal POV: _ **

**_uchiha_sasuke has messaged you. [8:15 pm]_ **

**uchiha_sasuke:** Sakura.  
 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Please say something.  
 **uchiha_sasuke:**   _Shit_  - this was a mistake. I'm so sorry...  
 **uchiha_sasuke:**  My pride - my pride refuses to let me take everything I said back.  
 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Because...  
 **uchiha_sasuke:**  My feelings are real.  
 **uchiha_sasuke:**  Well no shit - I wouldn't have done a stupid online proposal if they weren't genuine.  
 **uchiha_sasuke:**  If they weren't as strong as they are now.

Trembling fingers typed, and tears began to form at the tips of two beautiful, disbelieving viridian eyes.

 **pinkblossomfun16:** Sasuke...  
 **pinkblossomfun16:**  I...  
 **pinkblossomfun16:**   _Yes._

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV:** _

Jesus.

Lord.

And the Christ.

 **uchiha_sasuke:**  THANK YOU.

After this much effort and strife and  _fear_  in pushing myself to say all of this crap to her - and I swear to God that one has no idea how fucking difficult such a feat was for someone of my caliber and esteemed reputation - I could feel my skin exhaling sweat, blood and tears of heavenly relief (I'd never admit it, of course), and my usually calm heart raced at a numbing, deafening rate.

I licked my dry lips, biting down uncharacteristically and, believe it or not, drawing a slight amount of blood; my frenzied eyes (it was the lack of sleep, alright?) saw nothing but Sakura's monumental ' _Yes_ ' written on the iPad screen that pulsed, shimmered, fluttered like butterflies in front of me.

 _Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes_ wouldn't stop playing like a broken movie reel inside my head, a stubborn piece of machinery.

I was now out of my mind.

And all because I had fallen for some once insignificant girl who happened to be  _Haruno Sakura_.

Crap, if a maniacal gypsy with greasy dreadlocks who hungered for life's answers had asked me what love was on the streets of downtown Konoha a month ago I would have thrown him the finger, snarled " _I could care less about you or your quest for something that I find a nuisance_ ," and, shoving my headphones back onto my head begrudgingly, stalked off to wherever my entitled feet took me (the Apple store, then I would have used my two-hundred yen gold card - issued exclusively to me by the store itself - and splurged on that customized Mac set I had put on my wishlist since the beginning of Grade Nine but this is entirely besides the point).

Now, I tell myself that I would have given the crazed gypsy an adequate, interested answer.

 _I don't think it's a nuisance (_ obviously _\- would I have asked her if I still did?)._

Sakura had changed everything.

And I literally mean, in every sense of the word, that almost all facets of my colossally privileged life since she had entered the picture one unreasonable afternoon were quickly shifting on the horizon, and I was dealing with a genuine STRUGGLE of choices, morals, image, responsibilities.

Although I was also clearly aware that what I had just done would reap inexplicable consequences I couldn't even begin to name at the moment - blame the damn autonomous feelings in this case - screw them.

Screw them all. I didn't  _care_  anymore. I could no longer give a single flying shit about the things my family deemed imperative for their own personal futures, and not mine.

It was way too late for me to turn around and growl myself out of this mess. And the scalding heat that rushed up my neck, my face, my hands, was making it rather hard to do, don't you think?

First-

I punched in a few numbers, nearly dropping my phone due to the ridiculous involuntary twitches my hands were making, and the late hour of night had slowed my bodily reflexes down by disappointing seconds.

"TEME! SAKURA-CHAN SAID-"

"I  _know_ , you loud dobe! Just - just tell her I'll meet her at her locker tomorrow-"

"SHIT MAN, I CAN'T BELIEVE-"

"Can you stop yelling, Naruto?! It's eight thirty on a  _school night_  and isn't not yelling the purpose of a damn phone call?" I grunted, my eyes rolling at the blonde's absolutely irritating persistence; second thoughts nudged my conscience again. How in the actual hell did I manage to befriend him?

"Gomen, gomen-," he finally whispers, yet I'm still unsatisfied with the volume of his voice, which remains a blood-boiling 76 decibels (and for one's uneducated information, a normal conversation entailed 60; Naruto, in my opinion, lacks the neurocapacity to know that),"-you and Sakura! You have no idea how long I've waited for you two to take a flippin' break and cut to the chase! Like, the way you were both dancing around the stupid bush was driving me off the edge of a  _cliff_ -"

Excuse him.  _He_  was the one who had no idea as to what vast extent it was altering my life.

"I would have been thankful if you fell off that cliff," I reply, monotonous, without hesitation.

Naruto makes a hilariously frustrated noise - a cross between a hyena and a bird's chirp - and I hear him plop onto his mattress, his damaged school textbooks most likely a part of the irrelevant trash pile he had swiped away with his arm in order for him to lie down.

"Hey, prat! In case you didn't know, I already planned out what to give Hinata for her birthday when you probably still have nothing to give Sakura-chan-"

"That doesn't count because you two aren't an item." Applaud Naruto for turning this conversation around towards himself again.

I wiped my warm brows in growing agitation, wondering why I had thought it wise to call the idiot in the first damn place.

"We don't have to be!" Naruto squeaks, demeanor completely oblivious.

 _Is he being_   _serious?_

"Do you know what she feels for you?" I sigh, resigned and suddenly aware of the exhausted, lethargic state I was in.

"Yeah! We're only good friends! Hinata said so herself."

Like I had expected, bingo: the dobe's brain was as empty as a tin canister.

"What the _hell_. Hinata never said anything. It's too obvious that you want to put me down when it comes to asking a chick out, aka the I'm Right, You're Wrong game, so you're wasting my time-"

"How did you know that she never s- Oh."

"Exactly," I deadpan, prepared to turn in the bucket for this paramount night, because talking to an utter paramecium was - who knew? - tedious beyond belief. I don't think I remember exactly what I intended to carry this conversation towards.

I had more essential things to attend to, such as...

My gaze strayed back eagerly towards my iPad, and the dot alongside her name was a bright green - like her jade eyes.

Sakura was still online.

Naruto spoke up, tone sheepish and shamefaced. "Oops. I'll message Sakura-chan right now, actually-"

I scoff, my short-lived irritation with him gradually abating. "You better. I was trying to tell you for the past ten minutes, dobe! If she's not there at her locker I'm going to k-"

"DONE! GOODNIGHT TEME," Naruto shouts, abruptly hanging up on me and scared to enter another conversation that threatened his nonsensical life; a tired smirk adorns my face.

And, simultaneously, I figure I'm allowed, as a _young teenage adult_ , to do one...display...tonight (never again).

My ecstatically charged body careening forward onto my navy king mattress, I yell.

"YES!"

* * *

_ **Sakura's POV:** _

"Sakura! Yoo-hoo! You even listening to me?"

Apparently not. I'm too engrossed in my ( _unbelievable, insane, vivid_ ) memories of last night to comprehend what's going on around me, and ever since I had left the house this morning, dazed emotions occupied the sizzling space inside my brain; I feel like _fainting_ , for the most part. And yes I was more than aware I was on my way to my locker, and then Kakashi-sensei's Precalculus class. Still, there were more ridiculously important things going on that I was losing nerve cells over, such as...hm: the fact that I was now _Uchiha Sasuke_ 's goddamn girlfriend!

 _GIRLFRIEND_.

We are talking the "girl-who-goes-on-dates-and-kisses-and-holds-hands-until-she-can't-breathe (oh yes)" type!

I know...what the  _hell_! Despite the many times I tried saying the very word to myself over and over and over again to get a common, familiar grasp of it, my mouth had a stupendous way of tying my tongue into knots, inducing shivers, tingles, and unnecessary convulsing throughout my warm skin at the mere thought.

The thought that happened to be a fact.

God!

 _Sasuke_ , I said.  _Yes_ , I said. Who knew that I would actually be edging the rails in this euphoric state?

My feet, adrift upon the school's linoleum floors as if they had lives of their own, are marching distinctly towards God knows where when Ino catches up to me in the hallway, her ringed hand gripping my own in a both overly excited and manic squeeze. _There's too many students in one area,_  I quease, inhaling sharply, and, with a gust of tensed breath, I turn around like a whiplash to face my best friend. She grabs me tightly by the shoulders, moves us out of peripheral view and shoves me, rough, against her own violet locker, blue eyes shining with anticipation.

I winced, the blood vessels of my face and neck expanding beneath her direct gaze as I held her at bay. Here we go.

"I believe you have  _something_  to tell me," she smiled, teeth clenched; I could easily tell that Ino was trying her best to not let herself go berserk over what I was going to say, screams, squeals and all that jazz included. The redness of her cheeks told me otherwise, because she already  _knew_ , and astounding instinctual intuition was a frightening trait of hers. Simultaneously, I held back from suffocating my own pharynx ( _nope, can't do it_ ), ensuring that Ino was to tell no other living soul about this with the most unnerving glare I could muster underneath the giddiest smile that threatened to rob my expression.

I was taking longer to respond than usual, seeing as Ino's fingers were unbecomingly digging into my upper forearms; I dreaded the appearance of subtle bruises on my fair skin already. My gaze quickly swept around, a few students shooting uninterested glances at our top secret spy meeting, and, deciding the coast was clear, I took the liberties, diving into the fray.

" _F-fine_ ," I told her, heat assaulting my senses in a burst of realization. "Sasuke asked - okay, last night on messenger he-"

Ino cuts me off, loudly whispering "-ASKED YOU O-" and I clap a sweaty hand over her pink gloss blabbermouth, suddenly regretting this entire conversation.

"SHUSH!" I all but yell at Ino, whose pretty countenance now resembles that of a dying fish. Her lips are stretched into a gaping O, and her hands flail around, repressing at least every single violent congratulations gesture in the book (same girl, same - I underwent the exact reaction last night, surprise). She's slapping my hands in a stinging pwop, jumping up and down, nodding at my titular confession, and her long ponytail of platinum blonde hair swings joyously everywhere, reflecting her exact personality.

Aw man.

"Okay, okay calm the hell down, Ino! I obviously know you know and all that crap - what if someone hears?" I growl at her through locked jaws, but she never breaks our searing eye contact; I can feel even more lukewarm sweat break out atop my forehead in both extreme embarrassment and excitement (is that even possible?), and the skin of my neck is on _fire_.

Ino screams under her breath again, successfully imitating an ostrich's cry, and her sky-blue eyes sparkle more than I have ever seen them through all the unparalleled years we were best friends!

"Nobody's heard - not yet, at least - except for Naruto and I; I'm confident the Uchiha's making gradual moves first."

 _What does she mean?_ She winks one sly eye at me, and I lose it then.

My arms gesticulate, dramatic, pushing Ino closer to me. "How did  _you_  know Naruto was in contact with Sasuke?! How do you know  _all_  of this?!" I'm sorry: my temper tantrums border on downright immature. At this point, I just couldn't help it! And I'm very sure my behaviour was justified here, yes?

My best friend laughs, sounding like the sheer melodic wind chimes that hang right outside the doorway of my own house. Excuse me-

"I have my ways, sister. The love guru never reveals her secrets," she gushes, flipping her long locks over her shoulder (love guru my butt - although it was true), and I suddenly wonder why the Nara hasn't conjured the guts to tell her how he feels yet! Even though he never exhibits any blatant signs, I can instantly tell if some guy is deeply smitten with her - I'm not called the "Blossom Sensor" for nothing. I roll my eyes at Ino, and my cheeks still burn like blazed coals.

My life isn't real. It must be...except this mindset is obvious nonsense, because this  _is_  my real life: I'm here, in a secluded corner of the school, discussing the birth of my once dead experience with love that sprung, alive, when I least expected it to!

"N-Naruto also messaged me last night. He said Sasuke is going to wait for me by my locker," I whisper, my voice buzzing in anxious, insanely excited tremors, and Ino squeals, gripping my hands very tight as my blood circulation no doubt skyrockets.

"Oh my god! Then what am I doing, keeping you? I'll come with you!" Using her death grasp, she immediately pulls me, gluing my body to her hip; I wildly protest, dig my feet into the floor, and shake my head vigorously, pink strands of my hair whipping against my face. She wouldn't dare eavesdrop on our first damn official "association"!

" _No,_ Ino _-_ "

"Hell yes, Sakura! Don't you dare fight me," she declares (who am I kidding, expecting her to leave me alone?) and the air that descends upon us both, beyond the morning hustle of students running past, is so _heavy_ , laden with sticky drops of moisture. I can't breathe properly anymore, all minuscule thoughts about my assignments, the Fierce Four - almost everything I deem important - dissipating into oblivion except for Sasuke.

Except for my new boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_.

_Haruno Sakura has a boyfriend._

It resonates inside my mind, rattling the earth I'm standing on, and I just...I'm gone - kaput. Not even Ino can legitimately convince me-

"Why're you standing there like some chick who might piss herself? Let's go!  _He's waiting_!" Ino brings my frenzied train of thought to a halt, her fingers pinching my wrist, and we sprint.

"INO!"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is, as he promised, standing by her locker of a vibrant, cherry red colour on the second floor that would be difficult to miss; his hands, snug inside his pockets, fidget uncharacteristically despite his look of sheer nonchalance, and his fair face twists his smile into a nervous, taut line.

Glimmering onyx eyes glance down at his Rolex wristwatch.

_Eight minutes and fifty-seven seconds before the morning bell._

The leader of Konohagakure Preparatory High's dominating clique seems as if he's about to lose his nerve, still attempting to piece together every other event that took place the night before much to Sasuke's continuous vague disbelief; he starts tapping his foot on the floor, and those around him who obsessively, delicately observe the Uchiha enough to come to a logical, predictable conclusion begin the whispers, wide mouths, urgent gushes and prying gazes recognizing the bright red locker and whom exactly it belonged to.

 _"Why's he at_ Haruno Sakura's _locker?" "I know what'll go down-" "But_  Sakura _though..." "Why her?" "She isn't-"_

Sasuke tunes out the unnecessary wave of condescension and ignores their advances, having wholly accepted the onslaught of his particular circumstance. It was soon to fly through the school without stopping, but he did not care.

He no longer gave a single crap. This should affect only  _them_ , and no one else.

The bad luck of today, unfortunately, sees female students flock to Sasuke like ants, and it takes all of his ridiculous willpower not to uncharacteristically kick them to the curb, his previous excitement destroyed by this dimwitted lot. They have no business here, until they open their thick, lip-glossed mouths.

"SASUKE!"

"That's the locker of that pink-haired weirdo! Why are you here?"

"It should be you and me!"

"I'm the one who should-"

Sasuke slams a palm against the red, a stark, vivid contrast to his paleness, and glares at the foolish mass who has nothing productive to do with their miserable little lives; the harsh sound echoes off the walls, immediately silencing their petulant chatter. His built arms are tensed, crisp uniform shirt exposing the lean sinew underneath his fair skin, and some of the girls, no matter how still, continue to bat their eyelashes at the Uchiha, frustration simmering horribly in the pit of his gut.

What else is he supposed to do to abate this _stupid_  manic madness? Is this display really what he had endured for three endless years?

"All of you," he spits, voice silken, threateningly dangerous; he tries his damnedest not to snap, "Leave me alone. Get it? Or are you so obsessed with me that you don't even know the difference between  _accident_  and  _murder_?" _  
_

"Mur-mur-"

"He means killing-"

They cower so, a majority of them dumbstruck by his warning snarls; half of the mass begin to understand him (thank goodness they possess literate brains), tugging each other's poised forearms in both fascinated desperation and sheer hypnotism, glazed eyes transfixing on him.

Sasuke is about to roar, yell, make the pathetic females scatter - he doesn't deny the smug satisfaction he feels at their usual adoration of him, of course - until nearby commotion causes them to stop, the Uchiha's ears straining at the familiar, melodic voice that drifts down the crowded hallway.

His gaze narrows, sharp, focusing on one standpoint. The rest of the three-dimensional figures flanking him simply apparate into pixels except for her, and the wonderful sight of clear pink hair is enough to constrict his lungs; the girls disperse, utmost disappointment and envy blanketing them as Sakura runs to him, her smile as lovely as he had remembered it.

She was stunning.

Sasuke just couldn't control his conscious mind, an array of sober thoughts let loose, and he couldn't keep his heart from its erratic, turbulent pounding, for it was finally going to happen.

_He can't believe this was so._

"S-Sasuke, what's going on?" the Haruno blanches a bit when she notices the fuming lot surrounding them, inexplicably dramatic scowls written upon their faces, but he, in the total spur of the moment, grabs Sakura's delicate hand. Strong fingers squeezed her palm: an unbidden testament...a gesture...of comfort that he never would have performed weeks ago.

Sakura was his.

And despite the hostile stares that assaulted the two, in, out, and around, Sasuke just could not bring himself to care at all, like he mentioned before on various occasions. There was nothing they could possibly do about it.

The young male's breath hitched, his hand, of its complete pure accord, raising the back of Sakura's palm to his lips, and _no_  one present within their proximity ever expected the Uchiha to act on such odd, attitudinal impulses. Yamanaka Ino had covered her mouth in giddy disbelief, eyes wide, as well as all of the girls around her, and the Fierce Four managed to catch up, knowing glimpses set upon the small (no, rather large) gathering by Haruno Sakura's junior locker. The air they brought was rich in gleeful mirth, Sasuke pushing away all inhibitions from his mind and taking Sakura's other hand, joining them together in an intertwined rope; the female audience squealed and rustled and pushed, and they were so deeply occupied in the monolithical goings-on that they met the arrival of the Fierce Four with disregard that the school body would not believe for one second.

A parting from usual tradition didn't hurt from time to time.

"You're my girlfriend now, Sakura." Sasuke clasped her hands, and she blinked away rapid tears that brimmed in her lucid eyes.

They were as green as the spring grass in the midday sun.

_Five minutes._

He did not know what was possessing him. To Sasuke at the moment, there was only her.

"I love you."

Sakura was rendered absolutely speechless, fireworks shattering the earth and uprooting the trees and spreading tremors underneath the blue ocean depths, and, unlike herself, she began to cry. The wild bellows of the audience split the morning school air, thunderous noise capturing even the most naive of the students who thought this morning like any other morning at Konohagakure Preparatory High, Sasuke thumbing away the streaks of tears that stained his girlfriend's elegant face, and their respective friends lost it ("TEME! TEME I'M ACTUALLY CRYING-" "Boys don't cry, troublesome idiot-" "WE'RE ALLOWED TO THIS TIME!" "YOU STOP SHOUTING!" "EVERYONE IS! WHY CAN'T I?").

The tables had turned, breaking society's fixed fabric right through the middle, and the school would imprint it in their memory, bask, say, _"I remember the day rich Uchiha Sasuke declared his love for poor Haruno Sakura, as unlike him as it is - they reformed our high school forever!"_ and they would face the backlash, the consequence, with blindness.

Kakashi-sensei, unbeknownst to the company through his inclination for stealth, hid his own smile as he watched, a safe distance away, and his daily porno was quickly neglected.

He already knew what was to come before those little ingenous birdies did themselves.

He was happy for Sakura, his chest glowing in joy.

After all, Kakashi had intended for their tutorial sessions to induce these circumstances, rooting for both of his pupils. Class never mattered.

They had done it.

But it was to be short-lived.

Because for some people, class mattered.

And for some people, they would do everything in their power to ultimately straighten the once parallel lines a bunch of open unsuspecting juniors have crooked.

A fearful frown replacing the crease of his mask, Kakashi, perturbed, turned his back on the jubilant displays and walked to his class, the morning bell pealing like a precursor...a precursor for the dark times that were to come sooner than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You reached chapter 12! My gosh, I'm more than open to VERY constructive criticism on this plot/story/visual narrative (I need it if I intend to continue it), especially because I was so young. My writing skills were still wonky as hell. Please do tell me what you think! Were you excited reading this story? Bored? Disgusted?


End file.
